


What Now??

by ClassicTrekker



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTrekker/pseuds/ClassicTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>String finally knows Cait loves him – and that he loves her.  So what do they do now??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Now??

**Author's Note:**

> This story, along with any sequels, is based on my interpretation of what might have happened after the events in Sirius7's story From Nightmares to Dreams, over at FanFiction.net. However, events in my story will have no effect on events in hers. This is my interpretation of it. This is the first fanfic I've ever tried to write, so I hope it makes sense.

Hawke still couldn't believe the words he'd heard from his close friend Caitlin O'Shannessy – she loved him.  His response frightened him most – that he loved Cait also. _I'm in love with her, but it's...so scary._ Hawke decided to do what he always did – go with his gut.  And, his gut was telling him that he'd been alone for far too long. He needed to let someone in, and whatever happened, happened.

 

His thoughts drifted back to the events of the previous night.  He'd gone to Caitlin's house to sleep, knowing that she had threatened to follow him up to his cabin and barricade herself in there to allow him to rest and recover from the events at the Horn compound.  He'd heard what he thought were pleas mixed in with tears, words he'd last heard when he was trying to shake off the lingering effects of the drugs that Horn had used to brainwash him.  Then suddenly, he heard a scream more terrifying than anything he'd heard in his whole time in Vietnam.  “Hawke!!  No!!!”  That's when he'd run to her bedroom and found her in the throes of the nightmare, and heard the words “love you” and “Gone,” before he finally got her to wake up. It was after she finally woke up that she'd kissed him, a kiss more passionate than one they'd shared in front of a movie camera, filming a stunt, last year.  As they'd talked, her last words had hit him like a leg drop from pro wrestler Hulk Hogan – “but what excuse could we have for wasting every moment from this one to that, whenever that last moment might be? Why waste it, Hawke?"

 

 

The sound of the exam room door opening and closing brought Hawke out of his reverie and back into the present.

 

 

_Uh-oh_.

 

 

“Mr. Stringfellow Hawke?”

“Yes?”

 

“She's fine.  A few bumps and bruises, which you already knew about, and the concussion, which she seems to be recovering from rather well.  You can go see her now. Are you a relative?”

 

 

Hawke stopped, not sure how to answer.  “A friend.  A very close friend. Her family's in Texas.”

 

 

“Ah. But you'll be taking responsibility for her after she leaves?”

 

 

“Yes,” Hawke replied.  “Thanks, Doc.”  Finally, he went into the exam room where Cait was just gathering up her things.  “Hey, Cait.”

 

 

“Hi, String.  Are they gonna let me out of here?” 

 

 

“Yep, I just talked to the doc.  Once we get this bill taken care of, we're out of here. One thing, though – since your family's in Texas, I told the doc I'd take responsibility for you.  You don't mind, do you?”

 

 

Cait stifled a chuckle, saying, “Well, normally I'd say I do mind, but after what we said to each other back at the house, I guess it's all right.”  She raised her eyes to Hawke's, and saw the same loving expression she had seen when she woke up to find him in her bedroom the first time.

 

 

“Hawke?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Does that mean you'll....stay with me?  Like you did...”

 

 

“For as long as you need, Cait.  As long as you need me, I'm here for you.”

 

 

With tears glistening in her eyes, Cait said, “Thanks.  I just...don't want to be alone for a while.”

 

 

Before long, Cait was back working at Santini Air, the air service that Dom ran. One day, after work, she stood before a mirror as Dom walked past. He had to look twice to make sure the beautiful redheaded woman standing before the mirror was the same woman he’d been working with for the past two years.

 

 

“Cait! Where are you headed all dressed up like that?”  Caitlin grinned at her reflection in the mirror,  and imagined Dom's reaction when she told him. 

 

 

“I've got a date.”

 

 

“Oh? Anybody I know?”

 

 

Caitlin hesitated a beat before answering.  “Yeah, actually it is.  I'm going out with Hawke.”

 

 

The words “with Hawke” stopped Dom dead in his tracks.   He shouted, “ _Say what?_ You're going on a _date...date..._ with String??  _Mamma mia,_ that's great news!!”  Dom exclaimed.  “So, you two are --”

 

 

“We've decided to try it, Dom. He told you I've been having nightmares about what happened at the Horn compound?”

 

 

“Yeah. That’s got to be rough, kid.”

 

 

“Well, he came to my house the night I had the first one....he heard me talking to myself and saying”—She stopped herself before she finished her sentence, but Dom picked it up right away.

 

 

“You loved him, right?”  Dom's mind drifted back to the day he learned about Hawke's kidnapping, and had told Caitlin he would go after Hawke, alone, in Airwolf _._ Cait told him that she didn’t want to be left out of any rescue mission, because, as she said, _I care about him too, you know. Probably more than you know._ If Dom didn’t know what she meant then, he certainly knew it now.

 

 

“Just how serious are you guys, anyway?  I mean, are we talking about.....?”

 

 

“ _DOM!!_ We only told each other how we feel a few weeks ago!!  There are a thousand things that have to happen in order before we get where you're thinking, and we're only on number three.  You're talking about number 692!!”

 

 

“Okay, okay.  Sorry for jumping the gun there, Cait.  I guess that's why Mamma always told me I'd never be a doctor...”

 

 

Caitlin grinned as she finished the sentence for him.  “....because you've got _no patience_ , right?”

 

 

“Right.” 

 

 

“Look, Dom.  I know you’ve wanted to see me & Hawke together practically since the day I got here.” Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Dom after the hijacking.  “ _You know, maybe your mommy’s right,_ Dom had said.  _You should be looking out for your future.  And, there are a lot of guys out there…”_

 

 

Caitlin had cut him off.  “ _Oh, yeah??  Where??”_

 

 

Dom had simply pointed at Hawke and said, “ _Well!! Huh??”_ Cait laughed as she remembered the look on Hawke’s face when Dom had said that.  She thought he was going to kill Dom.  She also remembered her own expression, which Hawke had later told her looked to be one of sheer terror and embarrassment.

 

 

She laughed to herself, as she noticed Hawke walking in. “Hey, Cait.  _Wow._ You look.... _fantastic.”_ Hawke was so used to seeing Caitlin in a tee-shirt, overalls and sneakers that the sight of her in a low-cut short sleeve blouse, a skirt just over her knees, and black strappy heels absolutely took his breath away.  Dom pretended not to notice String’s look of absolute shock.

 

 

Hawke could swear he saw a faint tinge of red coloring her fair face. “Thanks, String.  You don't look half bad yourself,” Cait said, sliding an arm around his waist, as he slid one around her shoulders. He was wearing a simple sweater underneath his usual flying jacket, dress khakis, and black loafers, and Caitlin thought he looked absolutely perfect.  “So, you ready?”

 

 

“Sure am.”

 

 

“What's on your agenda tonight, kids?”

 

 

“Oh, dinner and dancing.  Then we'll probably head back to her place for the night.  I've been there...”

 

 

“Because she had nightmares, pretty much every night since it happened.  I know.  She told me, and I'm glad to hear it.  Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Dom chided, knowing that what he was thinking was probably the last thing on both Cait and String's minds, _at least, for now._ He chuckled to himself, as he felt a swell of relief in his heart.

 

 

As they swayed together to the romantic music coming from the piano _,_ String’s thoughts were of one thing – his own stupidity.  Here he’d had this wonderful girl right under his nose, and he’d been pushing her away for two years. _How_ could he have been so blind?  _Or better yet,_ **stupid?** Hawke asked himself.

 

 

As if she read his thoughts, Cait looked up at him and smiled, “It's okay, String.  I understand.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I understand.  I know all the pain you've gone through – your parents, your brother, Gabrielle, and all the others....God, how have you kept from going insane?”

 

 

Hawke had to chuckle.  “Who said I haven't?  I made a decision while I waited for you at the clinic. It’s time I concentrated on the present. And, _you_ are a big part of that present, Cait.  I just can't believe it took me over two years to realize it.  I'm...”

 

 

She put a finger to his lips.  “Don't.  You don't have anything to be sorry about.  I suppose if the roles had been reversed, I would have been the same.  Anyway,” she sighed, drawing him closer, “we're together now.  That's what matters, right?”

 

 

“Right.” He drew her in for a kiss, breaking off only when he heard the applause from the other patrons in the club. He now felt the color in his cheeks, as he guessed that more people were cheering them than the musicians. “Guess we're making a spectacle of ourselves, huh?”

 

 

“Truth is, I don't mind at all,” Cait grinned at him.  “But, I think we do need to talk about where we're going from here.”

 

 

“I couldn't agree more,” Hawke said, and he led Caitlin to a corner table where they could talk privately.

 

 

“I know how much this scares you, Hawke.  It scares me, too. Especially—well—you know...”

 

 

“When I'm beside you in bed.  I know.”

 

 

“It's not that I don't want you there, Hawke.....I...I _need_ you there.  I need you next to me, to remind me that what happened at the Horn compound is over, and that I didn't kill you.  But, what happens if the nightmares don't stop?  What happens if I never stop having that vision of you dead on the floor?  What happens if...”

 

 

Hawke put a finger to Cait's lips.  “We'll worry about that when the time comes.  Right now, I think we ought to go home, before we make complete fools of ourselves.”

 

 

“All right.”  She allowed Hawke to lead her from the club, back to her car, and finally, back to her house.  

 

 

“I'm going upstairs for just a minute, Hawke.  Would you make some tea?”

 

 

“Sure.” As he turned on the stove and filled the tea kettle with water, Hawke smiled to himself. _If somebody would have told me six weeks ago that I’d be here doing this, I would have called them crazy,_ he thought.  _But, I never expected to be kidnapped, brainwashed, and, on top of everything else, that one of my dearest, closest friends saved me from all of it.  After she watched me die.  And, worst of all, she thought she was the one who killed me._ Caitlin came down just as he set the kettle on the stove to boil. 

 

 

“Not your favorite drink, I know. But, thanks, Hawke.”

 

 

“Hey, I can learn to live with it – especially if it helps you.”

 

 

“ _You_ help me, Hawke.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“You heard me.  I said, ' _you help me.'_ Just knowing that you're there.  I can feel you next to me.  I hear your heart beat....I guess I can't explain it....it just feels so.... _natural._ So _right._ Am I crazy?”

 

 

Hawke didn't know what to say at first.  On the one hand, he thought she _was_ crazy, these feelings just part of her stress disorder after the Horn incident.  On the other hand…..Hawke had to stop himself for thinking just what that “other hand” might be. At that moment, the kettle on the stove began whistling. Hawke jumped up and thought to himself, _Whew. Saved by the whistle._ As he fixed two cups of tea, he decided he had to answer Caitlin. “Well, um...can I get back to you on that?”

 

 

“No, you cannot 'get back to me on that!'  You _do_ think I'm crazy, don't you?”

 

 

Hawke handed Cait a cup, laughing.   As he sat down across from her with his tea, he replied, “In the strictest sense of the word, _no._ In the sense that you're worried about your nightmares, _maybe.”_   String knew he had to change the subject, and fast.  “I never told you about what happened in Airwolf after we left Pope County, did I?”

 

 

Caitlin grinned.  She'd wondered what he and Dominic had talked about.  “No. I've been wondering, though.”

 

 

“Well, Dom said, 'She's...kind of _cute,_ huh, String?'  And I replied, 'Cute?  She's a _kid._ '  Dom wouldn't give up though.  He went on, 'Oh?  I didn't know the Texas Highway Patrol let _kids_ fly their choppers! But you know what they say.'  'What?'  I had queried. 'They always get their man.'   And I replied, 'That's the _Canadian Mounties!!'_   And Dom replied, 'Same principle!!'  Then...”

 

 

“What? What happened then?”

 

 

“Dom started singing _The Yellow Rose of Texas!_ I just felt relieved that I hadn't left the comm links open!”

 

 

Cait had to laugh.  “Yeah, Michael would have loved that!!”

 

 

“Then that kiss at the movie studio, remember?”

 

 

“Yeah. You were so afraid to kiss me, the director had to practically tear your arm off to do it!!  But, once you got into it....”

 

 

“Yeah, I remember.  But, in my defense, you _did_ threaten to bite my lip if I tried anything!”  Caitlin blushed slightly at that reminder as Hawke continued, “Yeah, once I got into it, and realized how much I enjoyed it, I thought they were gonna have to use a crowbar to pull us apart!  But, you want to know something?”

 

 

Caitlin’s eyes twinkled. “Yes.”

 

 

“That kiss told me that you thought of me as more than just a friend, even though we were only acting.  It also helped me to realize just how much I care about you.  How much....I love you.”

 

 

Caitlin was glad they were having this conversation at home, in private.  She smiled, and answered, “Really?  You mean that?”

 

 

Hawke looked her straight in the eye and replied, “Of course, I mean it.”

 

 

Caitlin took his hand, saying, “That’s the same way I felt.  I realized just how much I love you.”

 

 

Hawke continued.  “You know, there's something I've thought about recently.  You know how we're on and off at each other's throats all the time?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Well, I had a thought – do you think we snap at each other for no reason, just to avoid our real feelings?  Or, am _I_ crazy?”

 

 

Cait chuckled.  She knew what she wanted to say, and that Hawke would beat her to it.

 

 

She found Hawke didn't disappoint her.  He didn't even let her ask the question.  _“No,_ you cannot 'get back to me on that!!'  So, what do you think?”

 

 

“I think,” she replied, as she leaned into him, “that you just might be right.”  She closed her eyes, relieved that he accepted her kiss.  As they separated, Hawke said, “Cait, you know....I do know a little bit about post-traumatic stress...which is what I think you're going through.  I just thought I should warn you....”

 

 

“Warn me what?”

 

 

“That some people _never_ get over it.”

 

 

Her fair skin paled.  “You mean, I could have these nightmares....”

 

 

“Yeah. Forever.  Or at least, for a very, _very_ long time.  And I don't know if....”

 

 

“Okay, just stop.  We'll worry about that when and _if_ the time comes.  Besides, if we love each other, isn't it right?”  For now, I think we ought to get to bed.  Come upstairs with me?”

 

 

“Sure. I made you a promise, after all.”  He went to her room, and slipped into the bathroom to change into a pair of pajamas he had brought with him from the cabin.  Not his usual bedtime choice, but given the circumstances, he knew it was the right one.  He slid next to Caitlin, allowing her to place her ear directly over his heart, as she had done every night previously.  He wrapped his arm around her, and whispered, “Good night, Cait.  I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too, String.  Good night.”  And she knew it _would_ be a good night, with the man she loved protecting her from her demons.   A smile crossed her lips as a thought slipped into her mind.  _Caitlin Hawke.  I like the sound of that.  Maybe...someday._

 

 

**The Lair, the next morning**

 

 

“So, just what _did_ happen last night, String?”

 

 

“Just what I said, Dom,” Hawke shot back, pulling his helmet on and engaging Airwolf's startup sequence.  “We went to dinner, dancing, and then back to her place, period.  End of story.”

 

 

“Sure, String, sure.” Dom chuckled to himself as he felt Airwolf begin to rise out of the chimney.  “You know I just want the best for you two.”

 

 

String turned back toward his longtime friend and mentor as the sleek ship exited the Lair.  “I know, Dom.....and thanks.”  Santini thought he saw a smile creasing the younger man's face, but he wasn't sure under the flight helmet. “All right, to business.  Turbos!”

 

 

“Turbos.”  Dom replied, pulling the lever forward and feeling the familiar kick in the butt as the powerful turbines engaged.  “So, where are we going today, anyway?  Another run for 'Mr. Clean?' ”

 

 

The younger pilot chuckled at the somewhat derogatory nickname his mentor had given their second boss.  “No place in particular.  You're the one who's always telling me this Lady needs maintenance flights.”

 

 

“Music to my ears, String.  Music to my....”

 

 

“Dom?  What is it?” Hawke heard Airwolf's ID scan program kicking in, so he knew there was another aircraft in the vicinity.  They were far enough away from the Lair not to cause any real concern, but String still worried.  

 

 

“Hang on, String.  Got it.  A pair of F-16s.  Two AIM-7 Sparrow missiles each, long range fuel tanks...these guys are loaded for bear!  Wonder who these guys are....Look out!!  Rocket coming in!!”

 

 

Hawke killed the turbos and yanked the Lady into a hard left bank, calling for a Sunburst as he did so.   The Sunburst decoy did its job, blinding the missile's radar seeker head and allowing it to slam into the mountains immediately to Airwolf's rear left.  Almost immediately, Dom warned of another missile coming in, and deployed a second Sunburst.  He glanced down at his scope, and with panic in his voice, shouted, “String!  It's a sniffer!  It didn't take that Sunburst!!”  Hawke tersely replied, “Weapons to combat mode. Gimme a Hellfire, _now!_ ”

 

 

“Right.  Combat mode. Hellfires ready.”

 

 

String touched the firing stud, relieved to see his Hellfire take out the missile before it could do any damage to Airwolf.  Seeing one of the F-16's directly in front of him, Hawke pressed the button on his flight helmet that lowered his targeting visor, and as soon as he heard the familiar beep that signaled a target lock, loosed another Hellfire towards the jet, which appeared to be setting up another attack run, and was rewarded with a satisfying explosion.  “Where's that other Viper?” He called out, using the pilot's nickname for the F-16.

 

 

“Bearing 275.  He's bugging out and going home.  Wherever “home” is.  String, I know I once said we ain't got any friends in Airwolf, but aren't F-16s supposed to be on our side?”

 

 

“Yeah.  Get me Michael.”

 

 

A few seconds later, Hawke heard the familiar tones of Michael Coldsmith Briggs III, otherwise known as “Archangel,” the deputy director of the FIRM, a branch of the CIA which had constructed Airwolf.  “Good morning, Airwolf. Something I can do for you?”

 

 

“I hope so.  You can tell me why two of your F-16s were shooting at us!”

 

 

“Two of my – now, wait a minute, Hawke.  U.S. forces wouldn't fire on Airwolf.  They know you're on our side.  I've seen to that, personally.”

 

 

“Well, two jets attacked us while we were doing a routine maintenance flight.  Either a couple of jet jockeys didn't get your orders, or...”

 

 

Archangel finished his thought.  “Or they're working for somebody other than us.  We'll get right on it.  Any idea where the jets came from?”

 

 

Dom answered this time, “Michael, the jets came in on bearing 275.  We got one, and the other bugged out the same way they came.  Heading 275.”

 

 

“There are no bases out that direction that I'm aware of.  Of course, considering I don't know where you are, it's not much to go on.  Well, I'll start some checking on my end – maybe you're right.  Maybe some rookies didn't get the word about you guys.  I'll let you know what I find out. Angel One, clear.”

 

 

“Thanks, Michael. Airwolf, clear.”

 

 

Dom spoke to the walls of the aircraft.  “Well, so much for the little maintenance flight, sweetheart.  But you did good.”

 

 

Stringfellow rolled his eyes.  Sometimes he thought Dom took his love for this machine just a little too far.  

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

Seeing the familiar patriotic Jeep pull up next to the hangar, Caitlin O'Shannessy jumped off her stool and ran to meet it, knowing who was inside.  She'd opened the office alone that morning, as Hawke had left her place early to go meet Dom.  _And the Lady,_ she grumbled to herself, thinking that Hawke's early departure had more to do with a certain “battleship with rotors” than with his mentor.  As Hawke  & Dom walked into the hangar, she waved and said, “So where were you guys this morning?”

 

 

“Oh, no place special,” Dom replied, “just dodging a couple of missiles, dancing with a couple of F-16's.  Regular milk run stuff for us.”  He couldn't help but notice Caitlin's expression darkening, and decided to duck into the office so she and Hawke could have it out.

 

 

“Okay, Hawke, just what did you think you were doing taking a spin in the Lady, and not bringing me along?  I thought _I_ was your dance partner!!!” Hawke suddenly noticed something in Caitlin's face that he'd never seen before.  Her hazel eyes had a particular flash to them when she got angry.  _Very pretty,_ he mused to himself, as he considered his response.

 

 

“Look, I'm sorry we didn't bring you with us, but somebody had to open this place up, right?”  Now he noticed a particular set to her jaw, and began worrying that he might be in line for one of those karate demonstrations she had once told him about.  “Besides, we were just doing a few routine maintenance checks on her.  She's no ordinary-powered puddle jumper, you know,” he said with a wink.

 

 

The words Cait had used during one of her early training sessions aboard Airwolf brought a smile to her freckled face.  “I know I heard that somewhere before,” she said, linking her arm through Hawke's as the two of them walked into the hangar.  “Oh, before I forget, a letter came for you while you guys were out playing Tom Cruise.  It's on the bench.”  As Hawke opened the envelope he had spotted, with his name on it, his brow quickly furrowed in concern.  “Hey, Dom!” 

 

 

Santini came running out of the office.  “Yeah, String?”

 

 

“Look at this.”  He handed the note over to his older friend, who immediately recognized two initials at the bottom of the single sheet of paper – A.H.  

 

 

“Angelica Horn?  What is she doing sending you notes, for crying out loud?”  Dominic couldn't help but notice the angry glare from Caitlin at the mention of the diabolical billionaire's daughter.  Dom remembered words that had been exchanged aboard Airwolf after he and Cait had rescued Hawke.

 

 

_I'll handle this.  Stay out of it.  Horne's mine._ String had said, with a tone that chilled Dominic's Italian blood right to his soul.  And if Hawke's words didn't do it, the clipped words of warning from the co-pilot's chair certainly did.  _I've got dibs on Angelica._   Dominic thought that he'd never heard that Texas drawl sound so cold.  Why was Caitlin so angry with Angelica?  Dominic wondered as he passed the note to the redheaded Texan.  She read it quietly, then said, “You guys?  I don't think she's after Airwolf.”

 

 

“Why would you think that, Cait?  Of _course,_ she's after Airwolf, along with that psycho father of hers.”  Hawke couldn't think of any other reason she would be sending him any kind of letter.  Hawke noticed a pained look in Caitlin's eyes, and moved to attempt to comfort her from whatever ghosts the letter had dug up.

 

 

“Hawke, you don't remember this – I hadn't come to get you yet, so you were still drugged out, but I saw....I saw Angelica walk into your room back at the compound.   She left just before I came in.”  Stringfellow stood, puzzling over what these words might mean.  Suddenly, the implications of the letter became chillingly clear, at least to Hawke.


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hawke finds out that an old enemy has new plans for him, Cait's nightmares worsen – and a new one threatens not only her happiness with Hawke, but her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Airwolf – Either Bellisario or Universal does. This story is based on my interpretation of what might have happened after the events in Sirius7's story From Nightmares to Dreams. However, events in my story will have no effect on events in hers. This is my interpretation of it.

_Previously...._

 

It was happening in front of her eyes all over again. She had gone into Stringfellow's room at the Horn compound, tried to get him to recognize her as his friend, even though her red hair was hidden under the green ball cap of one of Horn's troops. Hawke's gaze was as cold as she'd ever seen it, when suddenly, he yelled, _“SPY!!”_ and attacked her. After a brief scuffle, she'd jabbed the needle into him...and then......

 

 

“ _HAWKE!!! I THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP YOU!! NO!! NO!!!”_ Caitlin O'Shannessy sat bolt upright in bed, screaming, as her recurring nightmare overtook her again. Suddenly, a warm hand touched her shoulder, and a familiar voice called, “Cait!! I'm right here! I'm okay!! Wake up! Cait, please, _wake up!!!_ ” Just then, her hazel eyes, clouded over once again with tears, snapped open, and she reached out to touch his face, just to make sure that he was real. “String? Is it...really you??”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait. It's me. I'm here. I'm alive.” He pulled her close to him for a tender, comforting embrace, and they sank back into the bed they had shared since the first nightmares overtook Caitlin's life. Hawke had initially thought it was post-traumatic stress disorder, because of what she had seen at the Horn compound those months ago. She had hoped the nightmares would be easing by now, but if anything, they seemed to be getting worse.

 

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

 

“Oh, it was the same one all over again. I saw you, unconscious, not moving...hardly even breathing. You were... _dead._ And,” she shook her head, and tried to clear her eyes so she could look at him, “I was the one who had killed you.”

 

 

“Well, either we're both having an out-of-body experience, or you didn't kill me, because I'm right here beside you, just like I promised I would be.” Hawke placed her head against his chest, allowing her to hear the beating of his heart once again, hoping it would help her relax. “Will they ever stop, Hawke?”

 

 

Sighing, he kissed the top of her head. “I don't know, Cait. I just don't know.”

==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

 

**The Lair, the next morning**

 

 

“So, what are you thinking about that letter you got?” Hawke's old friend and mentor, Dominic Santini, was looking at Hawke as they finished loading one of Airwolf's weapons bays with a supply of AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles. These provided short-range air-to-air capability against enemy aircraft, and if what Hawke suspected was true, they'd be needing these weapons, and soon. Caitlin sat in the engineer's station of the Electronic Data Command Center, watching as system gauges registered connectivity with the weapons. Sighing, she looked out at her two male friends, “ _my guys,”_ as she liked to call them, even though only one really belonged to her. _And I'm even sharing him with this Lady,_ she mused to herself. _But, this better be the ONLY lady I have to share him with._

 

 

“I'm thinking Cait was right. It's not Airwolf Angelica's after. It's _me._ ” And, he knew the feisty redhead at Airwolf's engineering station would have no part of that, one way or another. If it came to a showdown with Angelica, Hawke had a feeling that Cait wanted Angelica's head _._ Caitlin saw Hawke's expression and knew what he was thinking, and silently added her own thoughts – _You're right, String. I do want Angelica's head! Preferably stuffed and mounted,_ she thought to herself, a strange gleam coming into her eye at the thought of getting even with the millionairess who had caused her so much pain, in one form or another.

 

 

“That's it, we're all ready to go.” Hawke said, closing up the last weapons bay. “Anybody up for a check ride?”

 

 

Dominic said, “Well, normally I'd say yes, 'cause you know I can't resist a ride with my sweetheart, but I have a doctor's appointment in about an hour, and since my seat's already filled,” he turned and winked at Hawke's new partner, “you two have a good time. And remember....”

 

 

“Don't do anything you wouldn't do. And just what are we supposed to do in Airwolf, Dom?” String clapped his old friend on the shoulder, and he noticed a wicked gleam in his friend's eye.

 

 

“Oh, you two could think of something, if you put your minds to it. Reminds me of the time your dad and I....”

 

 

“Dom. Your appointment?”

 

 

“Right. So long, you two!!” Dom jumped into one of the red, white and blue Santini Air jeeps as String climbed into the cockpit and began the startup sequence to lift Airwolf from her underground lair. “Everything okay, String?”

 

 

Hawke turned and glanced back at the new occupant of the EDCC, as Airwolf's engines spooled up to speed. “Yeah, everything's fine. Dom was just.....being Dom.”

 

 

Cait laughed, and said, “What did he say this time? He told you that we shouldn't do anything he wouldn't do?”

 

 

Hawke pulled back the collective, and Airwolf began rising up the chimney. “You were eavesdropping?” He knew Airwolf could pick up any sounds within the Lair, if the recorders were on. “Just how much did you hear, anyway?”

 

 

“Enough to convince myself that I want to be there when you go after Angelica. I was right, wasn't I? It's not this ship she wants. It's you.”

 

 

Hawke knew his new engineer was right—Angelica wanted him. The question, he thought as the sleek black and gray chopper finally cleared the chimney, was _why?_ Hawke was afraid he knew the answer, and was even more afraid of what Cait would do when she encountered their mutual enemy.

 

 

“Ready back there?”

 

 

“All systems in the green, Hawke.”

 

 

“I meant, are _you_ ready?”

 

 

“Ready as I'll ever be. You know I still haven't gotten used to how fast our Lady moves.”

 

 

“Well, then you better hang on. Turbos!”

 

 

“Turbos.” She pushed the lever forward and waited for the jolt that would push her back into the seat as the powerful turbines engaged. When it finally happened, she said, “I don't think I'll ever get used to that.”

 

 

“You said that before,” Hawke replied, giving an evil glance back over his shoulder at her, “but you keep coming back.”

 

“Stringfellow Hawke, if we weren't busy flying this thing, I swear I'd....oh, I don't know what I'd do, but you wouldn't like it!!”

 

 

“I don't doubt that for a minute.” He tried to keep the tone of his voice stern, but knew he was fighting a losing battle. Just then, he heard Airwolf's computer ID scan program kick in, much as it had the day before. “Hawke, we've got...”

 

 

“Company.” He finished for her. “Vipers again?”

 

 

“Not this time. Looks like two F-4 Phantoms – Sparrow and Sidewinder armament. Heading 350, Angels 5, range 20 miles. You think they're looking for us?”

 

 

“Well, let's not take any chances. Reverse turbos, stand by to reengage rotors.”

 

 

“Thrusters reversed. Speed 600 knots.”

 

 

“As soon as we're below 300 knots, I want weapons to...”

 

 

“Combat mode. Got it.” She watched the airspeed indicator drop.... _500...450...350....325...300...Got it!!_ “Combat mode, Hawke.” Deftly, she flipped the switches to deploy Airwolf's chain guns and ADF pods, newly armed with Sidewinder missiles. _I thought Dom was the only one who could finish my sentences for me,_ String said to himself in amazement. “Where are they?”

 

 

“One o'clock, 15 miles and closing. Hawke, missiles in the air! Sidewinders!”

 

 

“How many?”

 

 

“Two. Range 11 miles.”

 

 

“Gimme two Sunbursts. Raise our IR suppression.”

 

 

“IR Suppression factor 98.4. Sunbursts.” Within seconds, the two missiles were decoyed away from Airwolf by the powerful countermeasures.

 

 

“Where are they now?”  
  


 

“Twelve o'clock, 11 miles. Looks like they're setting up for another attack run.”

 

 

“They won't get the chance.” Pressing the button to drop his targeting visor, he quickly locked on to both F-4's, dispatching them with precise Sidewinder shots. “Any more bandits?”

 

 

“Scope's clear. Nice going, Hawke.”

 

 

“Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. Looks like Dom taught you pretty well.”

 

 

“You could say he taught me everything I know.”

 

 

“I don't have to say it. You just did.” Even through their flight helmets, both pilots could see the grins on the other's face. “But for now, get me...”

 

 

“Good morning, Airwolf,” the rich baritone of Archangel filled the cockpit. _How does she do that?_ Hawke wondered to himself. “Airwolf? Do you read?”

 

 

“Sorry, Michael. Lost in thought. You find out anything about our two friends from yesterday?”

 

 

“Not yet.”

 

 

“Well, add two more to the list. We just got jumped by two Phantoms. Something's going on here, Michael, and I want to know what it is!”

 

 

“That makes two of us, Hawke. All right, I'll keep digging. Angel One, clear.”

 

 

“Airwolf, clear. Cait?”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Let's head for home.” Airwolf quickly turned, accelerating back towards the Lair.

==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

 

**The Lair**

 

 

“That was fun, Hawke. Hey, what are we going to...”

 

 

“ _Quiet_!! Somebody's here!!”

 

 

Cait and Hawke both drew their weapons. “All right, whoever you are!! Come out where we can see you! Hands in the air!!”

 

 

“Hey, don't shoot!! It's me!!!” Dominic appeared from behind a large rock formation just meters away from the landing pad, hands raised as high as they could go. “I got here about 10 minutes ago and decided to wait and see if you came back. It's not often I get to see my sweetheart come in, you know.”

 

 

“Well, next time leave a note or something, will you?” Both Hawke and Caitlin put their pistols away, and the three friends exited the Lair, re-arming the security system as they did so. If anybody went into the Lair without knowing a specific four-digit security code, alarms rang both at Santini Air and at Hawke's cabin.

 

 

“So, what did the doctor have to say, Dom?” String wanted to know how his friend was doing – _after all,_ he mused, _Dom's not as young as he used to be._

 

 

“Well, aside from a few new wrinkles, everything's still A-okay. I'm still hittin' on all eight cylinders, buddy.” Dominic grinned as he climbed behind the wheel of one of his company's custom Jeeps. “You guys take the afternoon off – we don't have anything pressing, and you could probably use the down time.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dom. But you'll call if something comes up, right?”

 

 

“Hey, of course I will! _Arrivederci,_ you two!! And remember.....” And the Jeep was gone in a cloud of dust.

 

 

“Don't do anything you wouldn't do,” Caitlin & Hawke both said in unison to the rapidly dissipating dust cloud.

 

 

“Well. Guess we've got some time on our hands. Any suggestions on how we can spend it, Mr. Hawke?” There was a gleam in Caitlin's eye that frankly worried her companion.

 

 

“I'll think about it, and I'll let you know. For now, let's go home.” The pair climbed into the second Jeep and headed back towards Santini Air, and then home.

 

==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

 

“Come on, Hawke! It wasn't _that bad,_ was it?? Caitlin and Hawke walked back to her car, arm in arm, after watching _Gone With The Wind_ at a classic movie theater.

 

 

“Okay, it wasn't that bad,” he replied, turning to glance at his date, “but you know me. I prefer a good sports or action flick.” He held the door for Caitlin, then quickly ran to the other side and got in, started the engine and left the parking lot, headed for home.

 

 

“What? You mean you don't get enough action in the Lady?” Caitlin teased him, and ruffled her fingers through his hair just to show there were no hard feelings. _After all,_ she mused, _he did let me pick the movie tonight._

 

 

“That's different, Cait, and you know it,” his gruff voice didn't deter Caitlin in the slightest, and he knew he was fighting yet another losing battle. “It's a guy thing. I would think, with all the brothers you have, you'd understand.”

 

 

She affectionately patted his leg, saying, “Oh, believe me, Hawke, I understand. I'm just glad you've broadened your horizons a little beyond shoot-em up movies like _Die Hard_ or _Lethal Weapon.”_

 

 

As they pulled into the driveway, Hawke noticed something didn't feel right. It was the same feeling he'd had back at the Lair earlier in the day.“Didn't we leave the lights on when we left?”

 

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

 

“Can't you tell? They're not on now. Stay in the car.”

 

 

“No way, String. _You_ might fly that great battleship with rotors, but _I_ know hand-to-hand combat. If somebody's in there, you might need backup.” Hawke had to admit, much as he hated it, that she was right. Their experience at the Horn compound had proven that to him, if nothing else. “All right,” he said, “stay close.”

 

 

String opened the door to a scene reminiscent of a disaster movie. The living room was wrecked, broken photos and furniture scattered everywhere. Suddenly, Hawke's hypersensitive hearing heard a noise in the bedroom. “Cait, follow me. There's somebody in the bedroom.”

 

 

Cait laid a hand on his shoulder, and whispered, “Promise me you'll show me how to do that, someday.”

 

 

“Someday.”

 

 

Quietly, they made their way to the bedroom, being careful not to make any sudden noise that might alert the intruders. Hawke snapped on the lights and found two men in black jeans, sweaters, and ski masks, who were tearing up the bedroom much as the rest of the house had been. One attacked Hawke directly, and wound up getting a back body drop for his trouble, but the second man gave a vicious left hook that left Hawke dazed, not to mention more than a little confused. The second man turned towards Caitlin, with an evil grin that was visible even through the mask. His mood quickly changed, however, as a devastating left hook, followed by a quick right cross sent him straight to dream land, just as the first intruder got back to his feet.

 

 

He moved to attack Hawke's blind side, but was quickly met with a vicious blow to the back of the head. He slumped, unconscious, as Caitlin shook out her hand and said, “I prefer dogfights in the Lady. Much safer.”

 

 

“Yeah. I just wish one of these punks was still conscious – I have a funny feeling that this is all connected to Ms. Horn, but we need proof. Well, let's get the police called, then you're going to need a place to stay.”

 

 

“Well, I suppose we could get a hotel or something...”

 

 

“No way. We're heading up to the cabin. And, in the morning, we'll talk to Michael and try to get some things sorted out.” He noticed Cait's shy expression and said, “Cait, it's okay. We've been alone together at the cabin before.”

 

 

“Yeah, but not like this, Hawke. Not sharing a bed together.”

 

 

“It wouldn't be any different than sharing your bed, Cait.” He slipped an arm around her shoulders, to comfort her not only from the disaster here, but from the nightmare he knew was yet to come. Fortunately, Dom was staying late at Santini Air, and when he heard what had happened, was more than willing to fly them both up to Hawke's cabin, despite the late hour. As they got out of the chopper, Dom said, “I'll be back to pick you kids up in the morning! Hey, String!”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Do you think it was...”

 

 

“Angelica. Yeah, I do. I think all these incidents – the two dogfights in Airwolf, the attack tonight, they're all connected to her, somehow. We've just got to prove it.”

 

 

“I suppose that means you'll be calling...”

 

 

“Archangel. You got it,” String said, and winked at his longtime partner. After making sure they had the few bags they had retrieved from Caitlin's house, String patted the side of the chopper and said, “Good night, Dom. See you in the morning.”

 

 

“Good night, you two!! And Cait?”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom?”

 

 

“Try to get some sleep, will you?”

 

 

She smiled, half relieved that Dom hadn't given them his usual sendoff, but also worried that she looked as bad as she felt.

 

 

“ _NO!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE, DAMMIT!! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!”_ Words Hawke had not expected to hear jolted him out of his sleep, as he looked at the redhead next to him. _Okay. Now, I'm worried,_ Hawke said to himself. _This isn't the same nightmare – this one sounds personal._ Once again, as he had done so many nights before, he took gentle hold of Cait's shoulders to attempt to wake her up.

 

 

“Cait. Please, wake up. It's me, String. I'm right here. _Please, wake up_.”

 

 

Just as happened the first night, the moment she woke up, Caitlin kissed him. A deep, passionate kiss that even rivaled the first kiss those many months ago. When they separated, Hawke said, “Tell me.”

 

 

“It was Angelica. You were...standing next to her, holding her. She was telling me....that you....that you loved her. That you two were.....”

 

 

“That we were what, Cait? Come on, talk to me.”

 

 

She glanced sheepishly up at him and said, pointedly, “That you two were lovers.”

 

 

Stunned, Hawke was unsure how to respond. _He_ knew he and Angelica were never intimate...at least, he didn't _think_ they had been. But, suddenly, Caitlin's words after the rescue mission came back to him. _I've got dibs on Angelica,_ she had said. He never understood what those words had meant..... _until now._

 

“You thought Angelica and I.....that we had sex?”

 

 

“That's what she was telling me...in my nightmare. Oh, God, Hawke!! First I dreamed that I killed you, now this!! What's happening to me?? Am I going crazy, Hawke?”

 

 

“I don't know, Cait.”

 

 

She wrapped her arms around him and held him, scared to let go, for fear he would disappear forever. Her entire body shook with her sobs, and Hawke could do nothing but wrap her in his arms and hold her, trying to ease these new demons that had somehow appeared.

 

==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

 

**Knightsbridge**

 

 

“Looks like you might have caught on to something, Hawke.” Archangel mused as he read over the police report on the attack on Caitlin's house. “My contacts at Portland Air Force Base told me something very interesting.”

 

 

“Really? What?”

 

 

“Two squadrons of aircraft – one F-16 and one F-4, along with all the air-to-air missiles and external fuel cells they can carry, have gone rogue.”

 

 

“Rogue? What do you mean, rogue?” Hawke knew it was irregular, maybe nigh on to impossible, for two whole squadrons to turn. A few pilots, maybe. But _two whole squadrons?_ It just didn't make sense.

 

 

“Somebody made their CO's an offer they couldn't refuse. And one of my contacts told me that they happened to glance at the transfer orders. Care to guess who's initials were on the chit?”

 

 

“Angelica Horn,” came a voice from the other end of the room. Caitlin stood up, and even after Dom's advice of the night before, still looked like hell warmed over. “It was Horn, wasn't it?”

 

 

Archangel sighed. “Yes, it was. What we don't know is whether her father's involved, or if this is some sort of independent operation.”

 

 

Hawke glanced over at his companion. “Cait, can you...”

 

 

“Oh, yeah. I'll go find Marella and get some coffee, or something.”

 

 

As he watched Caitlin walk out of Archangel's office, the older man turned to his young friend with a concerned expression. “Something you want to talk to me about, Hawke?”

 

 

“This is an independent operation, Michael. Angelica's not after Airwolf, this time. She's after _me._ ”

 

 

“How do you know?”

 

 

“Partially a note that was delivered to Santini Air a couple of days ago, and partially a new nightmare Caitlin had last night. This one wasn't about her thinking she'd killed me, Michael. She told me that Angelica came to her and told her.....that she and I had been lovers.”

 

 

“ _What?”_

 

 

“Believe me, Michael, I was as shocked as you.”

 

 

“You weren't, were you?”

 

 

“Honestly, Michael, I don't know. We could have been....I was so drugged out that I couldn't have told you what day it was before Cait found me. So, it's possible that something happened....but...I would think I would remember it, wouldn't you?”

 

 

“I certainly hope so,” Michael said, grinning, but stopped when he saw the grim expression on Hawke's face, an expression he knew all too well. “Hawke. You know I don't mean that.”

 

 

“I know, Michael. Listen. I need to ask for a couple of favors.”

 

 

“You name it.”

 

 

“First off, get a crew up to the cabin and have it swept. If there's so much as a _hint_ of an electronic bug up there, I want it _gone._ Same goes for Dom's choppers. I don't want _anybody,_ besides you, me, Dom, and Cait to know what's going on and where she is. _”_

 

 

“Consider it done. What else?”

 

 

“Seal any and all records regarding my taking Caitlin up to the cabin. Change-of-address, service cancellations, anything. _Nobody,_ and I mean _nobody_ gets to see those records. Understand?”

 

 

“It'll be a little harder, but I'll contact the necessary agencies myself. I'll let you know when everything is taken care of. And I'll bury it all under an Omega 5 classification.”

 

 

Hawke knew “Omega 5” was beyond “Top Secret.” _Way beyond._ “Thanks, Michael. She doesn't want to go back to her house again, and I'm just trying to keep her safe.”

 

 

“Is there something going on between you two that....”

 

 

“Let's just say I don't want to see her get hurt. In any way.”

 

 

Archangel laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder, and said, “She's lucky to have you, Hawke. We all are. Just take care of her, okay? After all, she is one of only three people who knows how to fly Airwolf.”

 

 

“You don't need to remind me of that, Michael. And, thanks. For everything.”

 

 

“Any time, Hawke. Listen, if you feel like Cait needs some professional help....”

 

 

“I'll let you know.”

 

 

He found Caitlin in the commissary with Marella, nursing what looked to be a large cup of coffee. Marella got up from her seat and hugged Hawke, saying, “She's a _wreck,_ Hawke. She's scared to death that she's going to lose you. Either to death, or to Angelica Horn. Do you want me to find out about...”

 

 

“Michael already asked me. Right now, no. But, it's certainly an option.” He winked at the dark-skinned agent, and said, “Thanks, Marella.”

 

 

“Any time, Hawke.” She squeezed his arm affectionately, and as he sat down at the table next to Caitlin, turned and walked towards the elevators to head back to Michael's office.

 

 

She looked up sheepishly, and Hawke could see the worry in her beautiful hazel eyes. “Hawke, they think I need a shrink, don't they?”

 

 

Hawke knew he couldn't lie to her. Not now. “Yeah. Michael and Marella both suggested it. But...I don't think so. Not yet, anyway.”

 

 

“You think a few days' rest up at the cabin with you will cure all my ills, huh?”

 

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

“I can think of something better.”

 

 

“What's that?”

 

 

“Seeing Angelica Horn dead.” Hawke had never seen her eyes grow so cold. _But, I'd feel the same way if I had a nightmare like that about her,_ he mused to himself. Aloud, he said, “No, Cait. You don't want to become a killer for real. Not like her. Not like her father. You're better than that. That's why I love you, Texas.” Cait grinned at the old nickname Hawke used to use on her when he was annoyed.

 

 

“I know, Hawke. I'm just so....”

 

 

“Scared. I know. So am I.” He took her by the hand and led her out of the office complex, back to where Dominic waited with the Santini Air chopper to take them home.

 

==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

 

The flight back to the cabin had passed in silence, and Dominic was very worried. It wasn't at all unlike String to brood, especially in a case like this, but Cait? Her silence was the last thing he had expected. _But,_ he reasoned, _she's exhausted, and her mind's been pulled a thousand different directions at once._

 

 

Tet, String's faithful blue tick hound, greeted them both as they walked through the door. Once she had found a seat on the couch, she gave Tet a requisite scratch behind the ears, as Hawke fixed them both a drink.

 

 

“Hawke? What did you and Michael talk about while I was gone?”

 

 

“About you. And how I want to keep you safe. You'll be staying here from now on.”

 

 

“For how long, Hawke?”

 

 

He came to sit on the couch next to her, and handed her a glass of wine while he brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead. “For as long as you want to be here, Cait. I know how hard it would have been to go back to your house after what happened. I told Archangel, and he agreed to keep these records sealed. Top-security classification. As far as the world's concerned, you've disappeared.”

 

 

“You mean like a certain black battleship with rotors?” She grinned and winked at him knowingly.

 

 

Hawke chuckled and winked back, glad to see her smile. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

 

Tears glistened in her eyes again. “Thanks, Hawke. For everything.”

 

 

“You're welcome, Cait. He realized they had both forgotten about the half-empty drinks on the table, and said, “Hey, I got an idea.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

He stood up, extending a hand. “Come on.”

 

 

She took his hand and they went outside to sit in the large swing. “Okay, you asked me to teach you how my hearing got so good. Lesson #1: Be quiet. Be very quiet. Close your eyes.”

 

 

“All right.”

 

 

“Lesson #2. Relax. I know it's hard, especially now. But trust me. Just relax, let your mind drift free...like we were in the Lady, together. Now. Do you hear it?”

 

 

Her brow scrunched up, like she was concentrating on something far off in the distance. Hawke gently stroked the back of her hand, whispering, “Don't push it. Let it come. Just relax...”

 

Her eyes stayed closed, but she smiled. “Is that...an eagle I hear?”

 

 

String glanced up, and sure enough, an eagle had just appeared on the horizon, diving low to pluck a fish out of the lake, and screaming all the way. “Take a look.”

 

 

She opened her eyes just as the eagle disappeared from view. “I did it. I actually did it!”

 

 

Hawke grinned as he felt her arms around his neck. “You sure did, Cait. And, I can tell you, it gets easier with practice. It's really just a matter of opening yourself to the world and everything in it. Before long, you'll be befuddling everybody. Michael, Dom, Marella – they won't believe there are _two_ of us with super-hearing. We'll practice every evening, if that's what you want.”

She smiled at him. “Yes. I want that.” _And something else_ , she felt a thought creep into the corners of her mind, but firmly pushed it away. It wasn't time, she knew. Not yet. _Maybe we're up to #120,_ she grinned to herself as she and Hawke went back inside the cabin to get ready for bed.

 

 

“ _HAWKE!! COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, HAWKE?? I LOVE YOU!!”_ In Caitlin's mind's eye, Hawke held Angelica Horn in a tender embrace, and Angelica laughed, an evil, sadistic laugh, and said, “Forget it, honey. He never loved you! Never, do you hear me??”

 

 

“ _THAT'S NOT TRUE!! I KNOW HE LOVES ME!!! HE TOLD ME SO!!”_

 

 

In her dream, Hawke simply tightened his arms around Angelica, and his words chilled her straight to her soul. Two words she had never, _ever_ expected to hear from Hawke. “I lied.” Then....

 

 

Caitlin felt a warm hand touch her shoulder again. She sat up and looked around. _Hawke's cabin._ She remembered – after her house had been ransacked, Hawke had moved her up here to keep her safe. She glanced next to her, and was relieved to see String's handsome face looking at her with concern and love. “It's...okay, Hawke. I'm okay.”

 

 

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her gently. “No, you're not. I heard you screaming again. Cait, we've got to do something about this. You can't take this much longer. You haven't slept a full night in weeks.”

 

 

“I know, String. I'm scared. Really scared. What are we going to do?”

 

 

He pulled her to him, sighing heavily. “I don't know, baby. I just don't know.” He caught himself – he hadn't used that word since Gabrielle. _Well, I said I was letting go of the past._

 

 

==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

“Look, Dom. All I'm saying is she's scared. Terrified, actually. She's convinced herself that I'm in love with Angelica, and not her.” Hawke turned to look at his friend in Airwolf's Electronic Data Command Center as the sleek black helicopter screamed over the California desert. “Anything?”

 

 

“We're receiving data from the FIRM computers. Got it. Angelica's got a new stronghold – The Spahn Ranch. Remember reading about that place?”

 

 

Hawke did remember – Spahn Ranch, the home of the infamous Manson family. _It fits,_ Hawke mused grimly, _she's as crazy as Charlie ever was._ Aloud, he said, “Yeah. Helter Skelter, huh?”

 

 

“Yeah, Helter Skelter.” Dom sighed, guessing what String's next words would be. “Dom. Cait and I have to do this alone.”

 

 

“I don't like it, String. I understand, but I don't like it.”

 

 

“You don't have to like it. Remember what she said?”

 

 

“Yeah. Just....be careful. Both of you.”

 

 

“We will, Dom.”

 

 

“Hey, where is Cait, anyway?”

 

 

“Still at the cabin. We'll head up there when we're finished here.” A few seconds later, he queried, “So, are we finished here?”

 

 

“Looks that way, String. Our computers have got all the data we need. You sure you don't want me to come along for backup?”

 

 

“Not this time, Dominic. Please.”

 

 

“Okay. But, promise me we'll all meet at the cabin after this is over, and you can tell me all about it over dinner.”

 

 

“That's a promise, Dom. That's a promise. Now, let's go home.” Airwolf turned, and with a shriek of turbos, headed back to the Lair to prepare for a confrontation that neither man wanted, but both knew had to occur, for all their sakes.


	3. Revenge is a Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Hawke are on their way to a final showdown with Angelica Horn, but Hawke is worried about what might happen when they finally meet. Afterward, decisions are made that could change their relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Airwolf – Either Bellisario or Universal does. This story is based on my interpretation of what might have happened after the events in Sirius7's story From Nightmares to Dreams. However, events in my story will have no effect on events in hers. This is my interpretation of it.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Passing references are made to the 1st season episode Mind of The Machine, 2nd season episodes The Hunted and The American Dream, as well as the 3rd season episodes Horn of Plenty and Kingdom Come, and Maria Thorne's Jingle Bell Hawke story.

“ _No...NO!! HAWKE, STOP!! COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT???”_ Caitlin O'Shannessy found herself in the grip of the second nightmare yet again – There they were, Hawke and Angelica Horn, holding each other and leaning closer...closer...until....

 

 

“ _STOP IT!!!”_ She sat bolt upright in bed again, screaming. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she looked around. Something, or rather _someone_ , was missing. _Hawke?_ His side of the bed was empty. _Hawke? No...he couldn't have....could he?_

 

 

“Surprise.” He stood before her, breakfast tray in hand. Setting it down before her, Hawke quickly kissed the top of her head as he set the tray before her, saying, “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

 

 

“What's this?”

 

 

“What does it look like? It's called _breakfast._ Come on, dig in.” She looked at the setting before her – coffee, bacon and eggs, toast with butter and jam....and a vase with a single red rose.

 

 

“What's the rose for, Hawke?”

 

 

“Why do people usually give each other roses, Cait? _I love you._ Have you forgotten already?”

 

 

Sheepishly, she looked at him and smiled, as she enthusiastically dug into the platters of food. “No, I haven't forgotten. But thanks for the reminder. I needed that.”

 

 

“I heard. But, at least you made it most of the night.”

 

 

“Yeah. Maybe I'm getting better. I sure hope so.”

 

 

“Me, too. Cait, we need to talk about something.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“If the nightmares ever stop. Are you going to want to stay with me, or....”

 

 

“I'll stay. For as long as you want me, I'll stay.”

 

 

_Bad choice of words, Texas,_ Hawke said to himself, _very bad choice of words._ Aloud, however, he said, “Careful. You sound like you're getting serious.”

 

 

“So what if I am?” The glint was back in her eyes again – something Hawke had missed these past few days. “What will you do about it, Stringfellow Hawke?”

 

 

He smiled and said, “I'll let you know.” Caitlin couldn't stop herself from thinking, _I'll be darned....Bobby was right. He DOES look better when he smiles!_ Her thoughts turned back to Bobby Phelps, the young special needs child whose father the team had helped find a year ago, after he'd been kidnapped for his advanced aircraft designs. She made a mental note to tell Bobby that he was right the next time they saw him – she also decided she would log it into the Lady's computer the next time she took the EDCC chair – just so she wouldn't forget.

 

 

Hawke knew he didn't want Caitlin to leave – but he also knew it was her decision. _What was that old saying? 'If you love someone, set them free...' but...what if you don't want to risk losing her?_

 

 

Caitlin's voice jolted Hawke back to the present. “Hawke? Can I ask you a question?”

 

 

“Sure. On one condition.”

 

 

“Name it.”

 

 

“Use my first name a little more often, will you? I like it so much better when you call me 'String.' 'Hawke' just sounds so....so formal. Like you're angry with me.”

 

 

“Okay.... _String._ Now, let me ask you something.”

 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

 

“Would you send me away? If the nightmares stop? I mean, you told me before that they could last forever....and even though I feel like things have gotten better, I'm still scared.”

 

 

Hawke paused before he answered her. “No, Cait. I wouldn't send you away. Are you saying that....”

 

 

She grabbed his face in her hands. _Sometimes, Hawke, you drive me crazy!! How can you have such phenomenal hearing, and yet not hear a damned thing I say???_ “Yes, Stringfellow Hawke!! I want to stay here with you!! Whether the nightmares stop or not. I love you. You've told me that you love me, too. So why would we want to live apart ever again? Not able to see each other every night, like we have these past few weeks. Can you answer me that, _HAWKE??”_ Her use of his last name indicated that she was growing angry..... _and if there's one thing I've learned since I've known her,_ Hawke said to himself, _it's that you DON'T piss off a redhead. Especially THIS redhead._

 

 

He took hold of her hands, kissing each palm gently. “Well, I don't know about you, but I personally don't _ever_... _ever_ want to be alone again.”

 

 

She slid her arms around him and grinned. “Good. 'Cause you're never... _ever_ getting rid of me!!” As she pulled him closer for a kiss, she said to herself, _Guess we're up to #250._

 

 

Angelica Horn stared daggers at the picture of Stringfellow Hawke on the video screen. _You killed my father, you deserted me.....I hate you, Stringfellow Hawke!!_ She knew that everything she'd done up to this point was driving him closer to her. Especially if one other person was being tormented the way Angelica thought she was. _That little bitch. She took him away from me...made him hate me....and me hate him. But I know she saw me come out of Hawke's room. I can only imagine what she must be thinking._ She remembered seeing the soldier that didn't quite belong back at her father's compound when she left Hawke's room. There was something....strange about that one, but Angelica hadn't worried about it until Hawke and his other partner escaped and......she stopped. Her anger threatened to overwhelm her yet again, and she was so close. So close to her final victory over everyone who had betrayed both her and her beloved father.

 

 

_Soon, Stringfellow Hawke.....soon....revenge will be mine. And it will be sweet. Oh, yes. It will be...so very....sweet._

 

 

Later that morning, after breakfast dishes had been cleaned and put away, and they had changed into jeans, sweatshirts and tennis shoes, Hawke and Caitlin took a walk down by the shore of the lake. Hawke had some questions burning in his mind, and knew that before anything was decided between them, they needed to be asked.

 

 

“Caitlin. I have something I need to ask you.”

 

 

She froze. _It's too soon! Not yet....please, not yet._

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“Were you ever angry with me about....about those other men you were seeing? The ones I had to kill?”

 

 

“What? Oh, you mean Robert....” Inwardly, she sighed with relief. That wasn't the question she had worried he was about to ask, even though it was one she knew he _had_ to ask.

 

 

“And Ken. Ken Sawyer.” She had almost forgotten about him. He had been the closest she'd ever come to finding true love _(until now,_ she chided herself), at least, that's what she had thought until he took her prisoner as part of a plot involving stolen nuclear detonators. She had been the bait that lured Hawke, Dom, and Airwolf. She couldn't believe that after Robert, whom Hawke and Dom had shot down when he was trying to shoot _her_ down as she flew Carter Anderson III to a meeting, that she had allowed herself to fall for another smooth talking man – but Ken Sawyer had been that man.

 

 

“No, Haw—sorry. No, _String._ I admit it hurt when I watched Robert die, and I thought I meant everything I said to you afterward, but I realized that if you hadn't shot him down, we wouldn't be having this conversation.” She smiled as she remembered the conversation they had about Robert.

 

 

“And Ken....Ken strapped enough explosives around me to blow Michael, that other man who came with Michael, _and me_ to kingdom come. I wouldn't shed a tear over him if it were my last one.”

 

 

Hawke chuckled, as he recalled the explosives expert who had met he and Dom after they destroyed Sawyer's B-25's. “Babe. He was quite the character. Did I ever tell you what he said to us as he was getting off the ship?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“He looked us straight in the face and said, _'Where have you guys been? You missed all the fun.'_ With the _goofiest_ grin on his face. Dom and I both knew he was _nuts._ Of course, we didn't tell him what _we_ were doing while he was working to get you out.”

 

 

“The fact that you danced with a couple of B-25's, and tried to disarm the bombs, right? Listen, String. I want you to know – I don't blame you for either Robert _or_ Ken. They were both crazy, and in their own ways, both used me.”

 

 

Hawke placed his hand over hers. “I know. But I also knew how you felt about both of them. Especially Ken.”

 

 

She glared at him. “How I felt about _them_ in no way detracts from how I feel about _you,_ you _lunkhead_. _How_ am I going to get that through that thick skull of yours?”

 

 

They stopped, and as he pulled her to him, he whispered, “Like Dom said, I'm sure we could think of _something.”_

 

 

==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW

 

 

**Knightsbridge**

 

 

“Give that to me again, Laura. Every word. I want to make sure I understood.”

 

 

“It's confirmed, sir. Target is in a prison camp just outside of Hanoi, along with six other members of 1st Air Cav. Satellite recon photos confirm his ID.” She passed Archangel a stack of recon photos from the latest satellite passes over Hanoi, which had only been relayed to her a few hours ago.

 

 

“Saint John....after all these years. He's alive. Hawke was right, dammit, he was right again!”

 

 

“Sir?”

 

 

“Never mind, Laura, never mind. Are there any assets in the area that might be able to perform an extraction?”

 

 

“ _USS Enterprise_ and _USS Essex_ could be there within 48 hours. Shall I....”

 

 

“Yes. Send the CO's of both ships my compliments, along with the latest recon data and new orders. Let's bring those boys home!!” _USS Essex_ was a helicopter carrier, and also carried two detachments of SEALs, and with the air cover provided by _Enterprise's_ F-14 and F-18 fighters, they stood a very good chance of bringing Saint John and the other POW’s in this group home. _And,_ Michael mused, _if things with his brother and Cait go where I think they will, we might get him here just in time._

 

 

“String. Are you _absolutely_ sure you don't want me to come with you two?” Dom looked at his foster son with concern as he piloted the chopper toward Airwolf's secret hideaway. “Six eyes are better than four, you know.”

 

 

“Yeah, but if two of those eyes are String's, it's almost as good,” Caitlin chimed in from her seat behind Dominic.

 

 

“To be honest, I don't _want_ _either_ of you on this trip,” Hawke turned just in time to catch the glare from Caitlin, “but she did call dibs on Angelica, so I guess I'm stuck with her.” He winked at the woman who had done so much for him, far more, he mused, than he could ever repay. She smiled and winked back, to let him know there were no hard feelings, as they felt the chopper sink down to a soft landing about a mile away from the Lair. They would hike the rest of the way, after Dom had left them behind.

 

 

“Well, just keep your eyes open and your trigger fingers ready, you two. I don't want to be anywhere _near_ a cemetery for the next 30 years!!” Dom waved and closed the door to the chopper, and lifted back into the air, heading in a deliberately confusing aerial pattern to further disguise the location of the Lair, and Hawke watched his friend leave, saying to himself, _I don't want you to either, Dom._

 

 

Within an hour, the pair had reached the entrance to the Lair, and disarmed the security system. As they strapped themselves into Airwolf, Caitlin said, “String, why did you say you don't want me along on this trip? You know I want Angelica's head just as much as you do.”

 

 

“That's precisely the point, Cait,” String replied as he activated Airwolf's systems, waiting for the rotors to come up to liftoff speed. “I'm afraid of what you might do when we find her. Or...what she might do to you. I.....I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you.” He grabbed the collective and applied the necessary power to lift Airwolf out of the chimney and on to her rendezvous with destiny. Clearing the mouth of the chimney, Hawke turned and glanced at his engineer. His single word spoke volumes. “Ready?”

 

 

“All set. Turbos ready.”

 

 

“Here we go!” Cait felt herself flung back against her chair as Airwolf's speed immediately increased.

 

 

Deep within Airwolf's central computer, a new program activated itself, careful to avoid activating any of her monitors, so that no one saw what she was doing.

 

 

_Program alteration: New Engineer/Pilot Confirmed_

_Name: O'Shannessy (Hawke), Caitlin_

_Temporary Designation: Pilot-Friend2_

_End Program_

 

 

As she'd promised herself, Caitlin tapped in a note about what Bobby Phelps had said after they rescued his father— _You look good when you smile._ _Darned right he does, Bobby,_ Caitlin said to herself as she finished her notation in Airwolf's computer, then she heard String's voice from the commander's chair.

 

 

“Hey. You're awful quiet.” Hawke voiced his concern to his backseater.

 

 

“I was just thinking. Who knows what kind of opposition we're going to run into when we attack that place. We know she's got two squadrons of US aircraft bought and paid for, and the weapons to go with them. What else do you think she might try to do?”

 

 

“I'm hoping nothing.” String answered honestly. “But, I don't really believe that will happen. She could try anything. You just do me one favor, Cait.” He turned in his chair to lock eyes with her. “Be careful.”

 

 

“You too.”

 

 

A few minutes later, Hawke heard the ID scan program kick in. He knew they were traveling below Mach 1, having killed the turbos just a few minutes ago, so he didn't even bother asking for combat mode. A quick glance at his instruments confirmed what he already knew: _Chain Guns: Ready. Sidewinders: Armed and Ready._

 

 

“How many?”

 

 

“Three. Two Vipers and a Phantom.”

 

 

“What's their range?”

 

 

“15 miles at three o'clock, angels 5.”

 

 

“Here we go.” Hawke quickly turned into the oncoming bandits. When Caitlin called out, _“Range, 10 miles,”_ he quickly dropped his targeting visor and acquired each bandit in succession, touching the firing stud as he did so. Three Sidewinder missiles shot from Airwolf's ADF pod, each impacting with its assigned target moments later.

 

 

“Didn't even break a sweat.”

 

 

“Who? You, me, or the Lady?”

 

 

“I guess me and the Lady. You okay?”

 

 

“Yeah, String. I'm okay. Let's get this over with and go home.”

 

 

The rest of the flight passed without incident, and soon, they had finished covering Airwolf with a camouflage net, and made their way to the door of Spahn Ranch. “This place gives me the creeps,” Cait said, looking around.

 

 

“Yeah. Me too. I guess...I guess we just knock, huh?”

 

 

As if in answer, the massive front door began slowly opening, just enough to allow them to enter the main compound, which Hawke was surprised to find awash in light. _Now I know this was a bad idea,_ he thought to himself angrily. This was obviously a trap. But, a trap for whom?

 

 

“For you both, obviously.”

 

 

Hawke and Caitlin turned towards the source of that single statement. A not-unattractive blond woman, perhaps a few years older than Caitlin, stepped into the light. “Hello again, Stringfellow. It's...good to see you again.”

 

 

“I can't say the same, Angelica. But, I know I'm the one you want. That's why I'm here. To surrender.”

 

 

“Let's not talk about that just yet,” Angelica grinned evilly, as she felt she had a perfect hand to deal. She stopped in front of Caitlin. “You must be the one who rescued Hawke and his partner. Not sleeping well, dearie?” Angelica chuckled at the younger woman's reaction, knowing what was going through her mind. “Yes, I know all about it. You've been having nightmares about Hawke and me, haven't you?”

 

 

It was Hawke who answered. “How did you know?”

 

 

“I didn't, actually. It was a lucky guess. But, I see it was the right guess. What I don't know is what you possibly could have to _be_ having nightmares about. Oh, wait. I remember now. You were the one I saw when I left Hawke's room. What could we have been doing in there, do you suppose??” Angelica clearly enjoyed tormenting Caitlin, who Hawke could see was shaking almost uncontrollably. He touched her fingers with his own, and immediately sensed that she was trying to calm her nerves, but not having much success.

 

 

“Leave her out of this, Angelica. This is between _you_ and _me._ ”

 

 

“Oh, you're right, Hawke, but not in the way you think. First, I want to set your little girlfriend's mind at ease. Don't worry, sweetheart, Hawke and I didn't do anything. A little kissing, a little making out, but that was all. Nothing a couple of high school teenagers never did in their parents' basement on a Saturday night. Although...” She paused, debated whether to press on, and plunged ahead, glaring deep into Caitlin's eyes. “I _knew_ he wanted me. I could _feel_ how much he wanted me.”

 

 

Angelica glared at Caitlin. “But it seems I got just what I wanted. Just the fact that you saw me coming out of Hawke's room made you think that we were lovers, didn't it?”

 

 

Caitlin couldn't deny what she had just heard. “Yes.”

 

 

“What's this all about, Angelica? Were you behind everything that's happened recently? The attacks, the letter, and Caitlin's house being ransacked?”

 

 

“Guilty as charged, Hawke. Yes, I was behind all of it. And, it worked.” Storming over to Hawke, she looked him straight in the eye and said as she slapped him, “You _bastard!!_ Do you know what you did to my father??”

 

 

Hawke felt Caitlin seizing his hand. “When we found the car, you and your father had disappeared. Your chauffeur was dead. What did happen?”

 

 

“We were long gone before you found that car. I won't bore you with the details, Hawke. After you destroyed the compound, Daddy went into a deep depression. Oh, he tried to find Airwolf again, but when that attempt failed also, he eventually lost everything – he had sunk his entire fortune into getting that damned machine!! Sacrificed everything, including his family! Including _ME!!”_ Hawke couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, he'd thought Angelica had tried to bring him to her because of what happened ( _Or rather, he now knew, what didn't happen)_ between them. Now, it was clear what she wanted. Revenge.

 

 

“Do you know the proverb that tells us that revenge is a dish that is best served _cold_ , Hawke? Well, I'm going to tell you how cold my revenge is going to be for you. My father committed suicide because of you. So I'm going to kill the one person who means everything to you.” She produced a gun and pointed it at Caitlin, seeing her steel herself with dread of the shot that was to come. “I'm going to take your sweetheart away. The one person you've allowed to come close to you – how will that make you feel, Hawke? Will it drive you insane, as losing my father did to me? I hope so.”

 

 

“If you do this, Angelica, there won't be a _place on this earth_ where you'll be safe from me. Do you understand me? I swear to you – you kill her, I will hunt you down like a mad dog!”

 

 

_If you think I'm just going to stand here and let Hawke watch you shoot me, you bitch...then you've got another think coming!!_ Caitlin thought, as she waited for any distraction, anything that could give her an advantage. She saw Angelica glance towards Hawke, which took her eyes off the former Texas Highway Patrol officer. It was just the opening she had hoped for. One swift kick sent the gun flying across the room, and Caitlin took the opportunity that small distraction provided to press her advantage. Hawke stood and watched the unfolding drama, as he knew Cait had to do this herself. This was her chance to exorcise the demons she'd been feeling these last few months, and Hawke knew interfering with that would be one of the dumbest decisions he had ever made, so he became an interested spectator, but nothing more.

 

 

Caitlin charged, and unleashed a devastating left hook against her tormentor's face. A similar right hand brought the crazed heiress to her knees, and Caitlin paused for a moment to catch her breath. This was just the opening Horn had been looking for, and she hooked Caitlin's leg with one arm, which caused her knees to buckle and allowed Angelica to land a convincing right cross to her jaw. The momentary advantage didn't last, however, as the former Texas cop came back with a thunderous left hook of her own. “Didn't anybody ever tell you that we Texas gals are _notoriously_ hard-headed??”

 

 

Angelica found herself smirking, even as she attempted to catch her breath. “Well, it’s obvious, at least to _me,_ that the only reason Hawke took up with you is...you must be one helluva good lay.” _Oh, now you’ve done it, you blonde bitch! Now, you’ve REALLY gone and pissed me off!_ Caitlin said to herself, as she moved in for what she hoped would be the final series of blows. _As one of my brothers' favorite cartoon characters used to say, of course, you realize **this means WAR.**_ The first blow was another thunderous left hook, which sent Angelica sprawling against the wall, completely stunned. She followed that up with a right cross that would have done Mike Tyson proud.... _or done him serious bodily harm,_ Hawke mused. As Angelica slumped to the floor, Caitlin hesitated. Angelica suddenly turned and hissed, “Surprise!” Caitlin suddenly felt two hands around her throat. She let loose a thunderous headbutt, even though she knew it would probably hurt herself as much as it hurt her enemy. When Angelica released her hold on Cait's throat, she attacked again, clipping Horn's legs out from under her, followed by a thunderous kick to the side of Angelica's face.

 

 

She slumped to the ground again. Caitlin, more wary this time, stood ready for another attack, but after a few minutes, she realized that Horn was finally unconscious. She raised her hand once again, and thought to herself, _It's payback time....and payback's a bitch....just like me!! Now, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me!!_ Hawke saw Caitlin's arm raised and realized what she was prepared to do. She was ready to strike the final blow, when she felt Hawke grab her arm and shout, “Cait, _no!_ It's over!!” He pulled her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her as her entire body shook with her sobs. “Easy, baby, it's over,” as he looked at Angelica Horn's unconscious form. “It's _all over._ She can't hurt us...not anymore.” Quickly, they secured Angelica with plastic handcuffs on both her hands and feet, then carried her unconscious form to Airwolf for delivery to federal authorities.

 

 

**Aboard Airwolf**

 

 

“Well, I guess we have a few things to talk about,” String said after they had turned Angelica over to the federal authorities, including Archangel. “Starting with our....arrangement.”

 

 

“We talked about this before, String,” Caitlin sighed. “I thought we agreed I was going to stay with you, because we love each other. Remember?”

 

 

A chuckle from the pilot's seat brought a smile to Caitlin's face behind the flight helmet. “Oh, I remembered. I was just making sure that _you_ did.”

 

 

She suddenly felt anger flush her cheeks again. “Stringfellow Hawke, I love you, but sometimes you are the most _obstinate, stubborn_ man I've ever met!! It's like I told you before, _Hawke,”_ she snapped, emphasizing his last name so he would know how angry she was. “If we weren't flying this thing, I don't know what I'd do to you, but I can guarantee you wouldn't like it!” After a few seconds of thought, she continued, “On second thought, I _do_ knowwhat I'd do to you!! I'd take you out back of that cabin of yours and stake you to an anthill, covered with honey!!” Hawke shuddered as he remembered his words of last Christmas, after he'd found Tet wearing a pair of reindeer antlers that was part of what he'd called her “Christmas overdrive.” He'd promptly burned them, which elicited a very disappointed reaction from Caitlin. All he could do was apologize. _'Sorry, Cait. Beat me up if you want, stake me to an anthill...' When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut??_ He asked himself, not sure if Caitlin had taken his words to heart....but _definitely_ sure he didn't want to know.

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“So the whole thing was a revenge scheme?” Dominic asked, tearing into another plateful of the spaghetti and marinara sauce that he had made for dinner. “There wasn't anything....well, you know....going on?”

 

 

Hawke sighed. He was getting a little tired of telling the story, since he'd already told Michael twice, _then_ Marella, and now Dom. “No, Dom. Nothing like that ever went on. Angelica didn't want me the way we thought she did. All she wanted was revenge for her father's suicide. Not Airwolf, not _me,_ nothing.”

 

 

“So, Cait, what are you gonna do now? I mean, you're safe, so there won't be any reason to stay up here any more, will there? Unless.......” Dominic's voice trailed off, and both Hawke and Caitlin imagined the unasked question.

 

 

“Well, since you asked, I have made a decision—I love it here, especially the company.” She reached for String's hand, and he took hers without hesitation. “So yes, Dom—I've decided to make this my permanent home. Michael told us he'd take care of my old house, or rather, what's _left_ of it, and everything associated with it.” Just then, a plaintive whine came from the floor. Caitlin turned and gave Tet an enthusiastic scratch behind the ears, and said, “And I love you, too, Tet.” Tet nuzzled her in appreciation.

 

 

Later that evening, Dom, Hawke and Caitlin sat enjoying some wine from Hawke's private stock. “Listen, you two. I know you've had it rough these last few weeks, so...why don't you take a nice long vacation? Go someplace where you can relax and unwind. Have some fun, already!!” From the twinkle in Caitlin's eye as she glanced at him, then back towards Hawke, Dom figured she had her own plans regarding “fun” and “relaxation,” and that they didn't involve any extended time away from the cabin.

 

 

“Thanks, Dom, but I think we'll just stay here for awhile.” Cait's response did nothing to deter the thoughts that were whirling in his head. _Damn, I must have had too much to drink. Are they going to do what_ _ **I think**_ _they're going to do?? Is that what she's talking about?? Hoo, boy!!_ Hawke simply looked at his old friend and mentor and smiled knowingly.

 

 

After Dominic had flown home, Hawke and Caitlin finished their second snifters of wine as Hawke had a thought about something he'd never noticed before. _My God, she's got great legs._ The strappy, high heeled sandals and knee-length skirt she had worn this evening only accentuated the shape of her legs. And the top, which seemed to Hawke to be just a _shade_ on the tight side, did the same for other areas, he noticed. _Damn, how much have I had to drink tonight?_ He asked himself. _After only two glasses of wine, I shouldn't feel this drunk._ Then he remembered – these were just the two glasses _after_ dinner. There had also been the glass _before_ dinner, and a glass _during_ dinner. But the feeling he had wasn't that he was drunk. Far from it. It was a feeling that he almost didn't recognize, considering he hadn't felt it since Gabrielle; but once he recognized it, and the biological reaction that went along with it, he knew it was the right one.

 

 

Caitlin suddenly disengaged herself from Hawke's embrace, “String? Would you excuse me for a minute? I'm going to go slip into something more comfortable.”

 

 

Hawke stood up, saying, “Be my guest. I'll be right here waiting for you.” She smiled at him and went up the stairs, as Hawke sat there and watched her go. Once again, he wondered why he had pushed this gorgeous young woman, who seemed as crazy about him as he was about her, away for so long. He finished off the last dregs of his wine glass and had put both snifters in the sink when suddenly, he heard an all too familiar blood-curdling scream. _“HAWKE!!!”_

 

 

Hawke took the stairs two at a time, and quickly reached the bedroom, to find Caitlin not in the throes of some repeat of her nightmare, but sprawled seductively across the bed in a barely – there negligee, beckoning him to come to her.

 

 

Stunned, Hawke found himself speechless. “Caitlin...wow...” If Hawke had thought she was gorgeous before, he thought she looked spectacularly sexy now. “...What is this all about?”

 

 

“Way to ruin the moment, you _lunkhead!!_ ” She tossed a pillow at him. “String, ever since we left the authorities, I've felt....this _need._ A need I've ignored for _far too long._ Even more than what I used to feel for you. And, it seems to me,” she said with the impish grin that always sent Hawke's heart rate soaring, “that unless your body is lying to me, you've got some “needs” yourself.”

 

 

Hawke quickly undressed, with more than a little assistance, and laid in the bed next to her, taking her face in his hands. “Cait...are you _sure_ this is what you want? I don't want to....”

 

 

She interrupted his hesitation with another passionate kiss, but when she spoke, her tone was harsh and cold. “Stringfellow Hawke, I have wanted you for so long. Don't make me wait any longer.” The impish grin and sensual tone of voice had suddenly returned. “ _Shut up_ and make love to me. Now _._ _Right now.”_ And for the first time in a long time, Stringfellow Hawke did _precisely_ as he had been told.

 

 

“ _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Caitlin O'Shannessy to Stringfellow Hawke._ ” Caitlin was snuggled tight against Stringfellow's body, in the throes of a new dream, a dream she prayed would come true. The dream took place on the landing dock of the cabin, the walkway to which was strewn with flowers. Hawke stood to her right in a very handsome tux, and she stood in a breathtaking gown of white lace and silk, along with a cream colored wool shawl to protect her bare shoulders from the slight breeze off the lake. She looked around and found her parents, sisters and brothers on one side, and saw Michael, Marella, and a young girl she didn't recognize, but whom Marella had introduced as Michael's daughter Angelina. Hawke's friend “Doc” and his wife were also there, along with Nguyen Van Minh and his wife Mai, Bobby Phelps and his father Robert, Dominic and..... _Saint John? Is that really him?_ Hawke's brother had, indeed, been found in her dream, and was standing beside his younger brother as best man, with Dominic standing with his foster son as his second. Caitlin's sister Erin was her maid of honor.

 

 

The preacher continued, _“Stringfellow Hawke, do you take this woman to be your wife?”_ He gazed lovingly into her eyes and said, _“I do.”_

 

 

“ _Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take this man to be your husband?_ ” Her eyes shone with love and tears of joy as she whispered, “Yes. I do.”

 

 

Hawke sat up, startled. But it wasn't because of screams. Rather, a soft whisper from the sleeping woman next to him roused him from his slumber. _And_ , he had to admit, _scared_ ** _me_** _half to death_. _Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Did she say, “Yes. I do?”_ He looked at the beautiful redheaded woman lying next to him, noticing an ear-to-ear grin spread across her face, but he still noticed tears in her eyes. Hawke considered the contradiction and determined her tears must have been happy tears, based on whatever dream she was having. He stroked her hair lovingly, as she whispered, still deep in the throes of a vision only she saw, “I love you, Stringfellow Hawke.” He kissed the top of her head and whispered back, even though he sensed she wouldn't hear him, “I love you, Caitlin.... _Hawke.”_

 

 

In the depths of her dream, Caitlin smiled even wider and thought, _I know we haven't been together that long....but I just can't imagine my life without him. I'm ready. Ready to be his wife. Ready to be....Caitlin Hawke._

 

 

**Knightsbridge**

 

 

“Welcome back, Saint John. I'm Michael Coldsmith Briggs III. But, you can call me 'Archangel.' The younger man took a seat across from the deputy director of the FIRM, who had ordered the mission that extracted him, along with six of their buddies from 1st Air Cav, from a Vietcong prison camp.

 

 

“Thank you, Archangel. It seems I owe you a lot more than just a simple 'Thank you'.” _How do you repay a man who may have saved your life?_ Saint John imagined there were six long – overdue family reunions going on right at this moment, and he wanted nothing more than to see the brother who had thought him lost for sixteen years.

 

 

“First of all, Saint John, we're going to do a full medical evaluation and intel debriefing, but once that's over, you'll be free to visit Hawke, or whomever else you want.” _Don't worry, Saint John, you'll be seeing Stringfellow within 48 hours.....and, if I'm right, he'll have some news of his own to share. It could be interesting to see who winds up more shocked._

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“String!! I thought you & Cait were supposed to be on vacation!!” Dominic was sore about the call he'd received from String just a day after he gave them an extended vacation – String wanted to come back already, and Cait had insisted on tagging along. _As long as she stays out of here for about 25 minutes,_ Hawke mused.

 

 

He grinned at his longtime friend. “We're still on vacation, Dom. I just.....had some things to tell you, and I wanted to tell you in person.”

 

Dominic couldn't help but notice a strange gleam in his young friend's eye, one strikingly similar to the one Caitlin had the previous evening.

 

 

“String, this ain't none of my business, but does Cait seem a little...oh, I don't know.... _different_ to you today? If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was....how do I say it? Positively _glowing._ ” String chuckled inwardly, and imagined Dom's reaction when he shared the two pieces of news he had.

 

 

“I hadn't really noticed,” Hawke said, although he knew by Dom's expression that his old friend hadn't believed him. “Although, she did get the first decent night's sleep she's had in _weeks._ ”

 

 

“ _Oh?_ Any particular reason why?”

 

 

“Well, mostly because this Horn business is finally over with, and I think the wine last night helped, and the rest...” Hawke's expression immediately hardened, and he said, “Well, _that's_ none of your business!” String had tried to be stern with his friend, but the glint in his eye gave his true feelings away.

 

 

“String, wait a second. Did you two....?”

 

 

String made sure the office door was closed before he answered, “Yeah, Dom. We did. We slept together last night.”

 

 

“ _String, that's wonderful!!”_ Dominic shouted, and Hawke prayed that Caitlin hadn't heard his exclamation.

 

 

“ _Dammit, Dom, keep your voice down!!”_ Hawke ordered.

 

 

“Oh, String, you've just made an old man very, _very_ happy,” Dom said, as he drew his young friend into a huge, manly hug. He finally released it after several seconds, and paused to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

 

 

Hawke grinned. “Well, then what I'm about to show you, and tell you, will _really_ make you happy. But, you've gotta promise me that you'll keep your damned voice down.”

 

 

“Okay, I promise. What exactly are you....” His eyes grew to the size of silver dollars as Hawke withdrew a small maroon and gold velvet box from the pocket of his flight jacket. “Is that....is that what I think....no....what I _hope_ it is??”

 

 

Hawke flipped the box open to reveal a gorgeous white gold band with a glittering diamond stone. “Yeah, it is, Dom. I'm gonna ask her to marry me.” The hug that this news generated was even more powerful than the first one. In fact, Hawke swore that he felt a rib snap. “Dom...Dom!!”

 

 

“Huh?? Oh, sorry, buddy. _When_ did all this come about?”

 

 

After he caught his breath, Hawke replied, “Last night, after you left the cabin. Cait excused herself to change into “something more comfortable,” as she put it......then, a few minutes later, she screamed, like she was having another nightmare. But when I got upstairs....I found her in...well, let's just say it wasn't much.”

 

 

“ _OH?_ ” Dom's interest had definitely peaked. He let his imagination take care of the rest, then his face fell. “I guess this means no more telling you two not to do anything I wouldn't do, doesn't it?” Hawke's ear-to-ear grin gave his foster-father all the answer he needed. “So, what about the ring? When did you....?”

 

 

“I bought it a couple of weeks ago. Last night just gave me the last push I needed to make up my mind. But, it was the strangest thing when she woke me up last night.”

 

 

“Oh? What happened?”

 

 

“Well, she must have been dreaming...not the nightmare like before, but a very pleasant dream. When I woke up, she had whispered, 'Yes. I do.' Just like that. _'Yes. I do.' You_ probably wouldn't have heard her, but I did.”

 

 

“Well, since you can hear radio waves coming in, that doesn't surprise me,” Dom interrupted, smiling.

 

 

With a feigned look of annoyance, String continued, “Not only that, she was grinning like I've never seen her grin before.”

 

 

“What do you mean _was,_ String? She's _still_ got that wonderful looking grin. If you ask me, that grin is going to need to be _surgically removed._ But you know what? It looked good on her. Don't you think?”

 

 

“After the last few months, you better believe it did, Dom.”

 

 

“You think she was dreaming about....”

 

 

“Yeah. Our wedding day.”

 

 

“Well, it beats a nightmare that she'd killed you, or that you were in love with Angelica. So...have you figured out when to pop the question?”

 

 

“Friday night. That should give us a couple of days to plan a little get-together. Just plan on being at the cabin, and making a big pot of spaghetti and plenty of garlic bread. There'll be some guests besides you.”

 

 

“Oh? Who?”

 

 

“Actually, just Michael and Marella. God, I just wish....”

 

 

“What, String?”

 

 

“I just wish....Saint John could be there. To see the look on his face....”

 

 

“Hey, String, it'll be okay. Just concentrate on the look on _her face_ when she sees...”

 

 

“Hey, _quiet!!_ ” He'd seen Caitlin coming back towards the office out of the corner of his eye. He jammed the ring box back in his flight jacket, and opened the door just as she'd been reaching for the knob on the other side.

 

 

“Thanks, String.” Her eyes still gleamed with pleasure as she linked her arm through his. “You ready to go home?”

 

 

“Sure. Dom?”

 

 

“Your wish is my command,” he replied, and the three were flying back to the cabin in a few moments. As they landed, Dom said, “'Bye, you two!!”

 

 

“'Bye, Dom!!”

 

 

“'Bye, Dom!!! See you Friday!” String caught Caitlin's puzzled look as they walked back to the cabin. “What's Friday?”

 

 

“Oh, nothing special. Just a little party – you and me, Dom, Michael and Marella. To celebrate the end of this Horn business. You don't mind, do you?”

 

 

She grinned at him. “Of course not. After all, today's only Wednesday. We've got plenty of time to get everything organized.”

 

 

“Well, Dom's got dinner covered, so there's not much to organize.”

 

 

Suddenly Cait's expression changed to one of confusion. “String. Did you notice Dom didn't say “don't do anything I wouldn't do” when he left? What was that about?”

 

 

Hawke was afraid to answer, but eventually did. “Cait, he knows.”

 

 

“What? He knows that we made love?” Caitlin squeezed his arm. “String, that's not something you need to keep a secret from him – he practically raised you. You shouldn't be embarrassed that you told him. Besides,” she continued, “if _you_ hadn't told him, _I_ probably would have!”

 

 

“Thanks....I _think._ I need to call Michael.”

 

 

She grabbed his arm just before he could open the door. “String....did I tell you you were _wonderful_ last night?” Her mischievous grin was back.

 

 

He slid off his aviator's shades as he felt her arms slip around his neck. “So were you,” he whispered, as he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. _That call's going to have to wait. But I will make it._

 

 

“Archangel here.” His deep voice resonated over the secure link. “What can I do for you, Hawke?”

 

 

“Nothing, Michael. You won't believe this, but this is a social call, not business. I just wanted to invite you and Marella up here to the cabin on Friday night. I'm throwing a little dinner party – just you two, Cait, Dom, and me. Can you be here?”

 

 

“Well, you are right about one thing. _I don't believe you._ But of course we'll be there. And, I'll have....never mind.” _Whew. Almost let the cat out of the bag there, Michael._ Aloud, he asked, “Hawke....can I ask you a question??”

 

 

Hawke made sure Caitlin was out of earshot before answering, as he suspected what the spy was about to ask him. “Go ahead, Michael.”

 

 

“I've heard that you and Cait have been getting closer...and this little party you're throwing....are you planning to.....”

 

 

“Yes, Michael. I'm going to ask her to marry me.”

 

 

“Well, Friday can't get here fast enough. I knew she had a soft spot for you the first time I met her. And...I hope you don't mind me saying this, Hawke, but even though you never showed it...until recently, that is.....I always felt the feeling was more than mutual.”

 

 

“I don't mind, Michael. It was...and it still is.”

 

 

“Well, that's great. So what time are we doing this little get-together?”

 

 

“Oh, about 1900 hours—I mean, 7:00. See you then?”

 

 

“7:00 Friday night. We'll be there.”

 

 

“See you then, Michael.”

 

 

As he hung up the phone, Archangel laughed to himself. “Cait's not the only one who'll be surprised Friday night. We'll be there, all right. Marella, myself, and a very, _very_ special guest.”


	4. Finding Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in From Nightmares to Dreams, Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy finally gave into their feelings and began a relationship. The relationship was not without its tribulations, however, as several attacks on Airwolf and the eventual ransacking of Caitlin's home lead Hawke to take Cait up to his cabin, in order to attempt to keep her safe. Her nightmares, specifically the ones where she believed she had killed Hawke, and then that Hawke had lied to her about loving her, were finally quashed when Cait confronted Angelica Horn, the daughter of the evil billionaire who had kidnapped and brainwashed Hawke in order to steal Airwolf. Once Angelica was safely behind bars, Caitlin and Hawke consummated their relationship, and she found herself experiencing a new, much more pleasant, dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: References are made to the 1st season episode To Snare a Wolf, 2nd season episodes Flight 093 is Missing and The American Dream, the 3rd season episode And a Child Shall Lead, and loobeyloo's story Sixth Sense. This story takes place about four months after the events in From Nightmares to Dreams. (by Sirius7). 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to dedicate this story to Sirius7, whose story From Nightmares to Dreams kickstarted this crazy journey of mine.

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“Dom, you outdid yourself! That spaghetti was _marvelous.”_ Archangel was subtly loosening his belt, as he'd had three platefuls.

 

 

“Thank you, Michael. Coming from a connoisseur like yourself, I'll take _that_ as a compliment.” They were all seated around Hawke's large fireplace – Hawke and Caitlin together on the couch, Dom, Archangel and Marella at the bar. Dinner had been over for at least thirty minutes, and Dom gave Hawke a look that said, _Come on, come on...get it over with, why don't you?? The Spotless Wonder and I aren't getting any younger, you know!!_ Even as the thought crossed his mind, Dominic marveled at how Michael had managed to put away three plates full of spaghetti that had been drowned in marinara sauce, and yet _still remained_ the “Spotless Wonder.”

 

 

Hawke checked the pocket of his blazer, and made sure the small box was still there. He stood up, clearing his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement,” he began. Dom made sure everyone had a full glass of champagne. The choice of drink surprised Caitlin, but Hawke had requested it.

 

 

“A year ago, on an Airwolf mission, Caitlin made a comment that surprised all of us—she said we made a pretty good team. I hated to admit it then, but she was right.....in more ways than one.” Dominic chuckled at the reminder. He and Stringfellow, both injured after a movie stunt went terribly wrong, had gone into East Germany to rescue Archangel. Since Dom was in traction and could barely move, Hawke had been forced to bring Caitlin into the Airwolf fold, to take the engineer's chair and monitor Airwolf's systems. After a dogfight with a couple of East German MiGs, Caitlin made the comment, _“Hey, guys, this is fun!! I think we make a pretty good team!”_ Dominic and Hawke had both shouted, “ _NO!!”_ in response. Dom had to stifle another grin at the exchange that had gone on as they left East German airspace, which had ended with he, Hawke, and Archangel all asking, _“What helicopter??”_ They had been determined that Caitlin would forget the black monster, but each one knew she would not.

 

 

_How far we've come,_ Dom mused to himself. _Now, Cait's a regular part of the crew._ _Even Mr. Clean accepted her. Hell, if it hadn't been for Cait, we would've lost both String_ _ **and Airwolf.**_ Dom ended his reminiscing as Hawke turned and smiled warmly at the woman who had made him happier in the last few months than he had felt in many years, since before Saint John disappeared. Michael surreptitiously checked near the front door, and made sure that his surprise guest could see everything, but was not visible to anyone.

 

 

“After everything that's happened the last few months, I've made a decision. There's something I want to ask a very special someone in this room, and I wanted you all here to witness it.” He paused, setting his glass on the table, and reaching his hand into the pocket of his blazer. Caitlin watched him suspiciously, and hoped against hope that _she_ was the person Hawke's question would be directed to. She had noticed him acting very strangely, even for him, since he told her of his decision to host this little dinner party.

 

 

_Since when does Stringfellow Hawke host a dinner party? Or **any** type of party, for that matter? _Caitlin had asked herself. Hawke walked towards Marella, and Caitlin thought her heart had dropped straight out of her chest, to the floor of the cabin. Caitlin couldn't see Marella as she smiled and nodded gently at Hawke, who winked warmly in response. When Caitlin heard his footsteps as they came back towards her, saw him stop in front of her and drop to one knee, she felt her heart had leaped back into her body and lodged in her throat, in anticipation of the question she'd spent the last several nights praying she would hear.

 

 

Looking straight into her eyes, Hawke pulled a small box out of his blazer pocket, and as Caitlin recognized it for what it was, tears of joy flooded her eyes. As he opened the box, Hawke looked deep into her eyes and asked her, “Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me?”

 

 

“Yes. Oh, _yes, String!!”_ Her tears spilled freely as he slipped the ring onto her finger, drew her to her feet and kissed her, as the rest of the guests applauded happily. Dominic, who had kept this secret for the past two days, yelled, _“Goddammit, it's about time, String!!”_ Suddenly, Caitlin felt tears on Hawke's cheek as they mingled with her own, and she whispered, “Are you all right, String?”

 

 

He pulled back to meet her concerned gaze, and said, “I just wish....I wish Saint John could have been here.”

 

 

String suddenly swore he heard footsteps behind him. But, that was impossible – all the guests were _in front_ of him.... _Weren't they??_ He glanced down at his fiancé, and her expression told him, _I heard them too._ Suddenly, a voice String had heard only in his dreams rang in his ears. “String. I _am_ here. And I must say that I'm very happy for you, little brother!”

 

 

Stringfellow turned, and saw the brother he had thought dead for so long. “Saint John? Is it...really you??” He looked up into the eyes of his older brother. “String. It's not a dream. I'm here. Consider it an engagement present.” Saint John drew his brother into a fierce hug, and motioned for Dom to join them after several seconds. After several minutes, Dominic finally disengaged himself from the group embrace to ask the next two most important questions of the night. “Michael, _how?? When??”_

 

 

“Three days ago. We got satellite recon photos of Saint John, along with six other members of 1st Air Cav, in a prison camp just outside Hanoi. We were able to move enough assets and firepower into the region, and mounted a rescue. No casualties, either from the rescue team or the former POW's. A lot better than that fiasco in Iran in '79.”

 

 

“That's because you weren't in charge, Michael,” Dominic grinned at the other man and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

 

Michael couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Did Dominic Santini just give me a compliment?? Either he's had too much to drink, or he's as giddy about everything that's happened as everybody else here tonight._ He paused, then finished the thought. _Including me._ “Thank you, Dominic. I was still an undersecretary back then. I didn't make Deputy Director until....oh, 1984, I think it was.” All the guests laughed at that comment. “Saint John wanted to come up here the day he was rescued, but we had to go through the standard procedures – debriefing, physical exam, things like that. But when you called and invited Marella and me to this little party, it just seemed like the perfect time. I hope you're not too upset, Stringfellow,” Michael said, looking his longtime friend in the face.

 

 

Hawke's expression darkened as he came face to face with Michael. “Michael, he's been home for _three days_ and you never told me. Do you realize that I should be _furious_ with you right now?” He glanced at his older brother, who was in what appeared to be a serious conversation with Dom. “But considering what you've brought me tonight, I couldn't be.” He drew the older man into a hug and whispered, “Thank you, Michael.”

 

 

Michael simply replied, “You're welcome, Hawke. It was the least I could do. Like Saint John said, consider it an engagement present.”

 

 

Slipping his arm around his fiancé, who had joined the conversation, Hawke replied, “If we aren't the two happiest people in the world right now....”

 

 

Saint John and Dominic joined in, “– then _we_ probably are!!”

 

“I guess that means you're the _four_ happiest people in the world, Hawke.” He knew Michael was right – he just wanted it to last. Suddenly, Hawke realized something he'd completely ignored.

 

 

_Good Grief,_ Hawke said to himself. _I am_ _ **such**_ _an idiot. Or, Cait would probably call me a lunkhead. “_ Excuse us, Michael. There's something I need to do.” He and Caitlin walked over to where Saint John and Dom stood, and String said, “Excuse me for a second, Dom. Saint John, I can't believe what I forgot. Allow me to introduce my fiancé, Caitlin O'Shannessy.” Saint John gave his brother a look that said _I was wondering when you'd get around to that,_ then turned back to Caitlin and gave her a warm, friendly hug. “Congratulations, Caitlin. Even though this is a little premature, welcome to our family. Oh, and don't mind String. He always was the less well-mannered of the two of us.” Saint John winked at his younger sibling, to let him know he was only kidding.

 

 

Cait squeezed her future brother-in-law's arm and replied, “Thanks, Saint John, but I already knew about the manners part. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet String's brother, after I've heard so much about him.”

 

 

“Most of it good, I hope,” Saint John chuckled, casting a worried glance at his younger sibling.

 

 

She smiled and replied, “All of it good, Saint John. Trust me.”

 

 

“Well, String. I must say your taste in women has definitely improved from what I remembered,” Saint John said as he glanced at Caitlin. “Mom and Dad would _definitely_ have approved.”

 

 

“Thanks, I think. I dreamed about this, you know.”

 

 

“About what?”

 

 

“About having you here for my wedding. I just didn't know if I'd ever see you again, or find the right woman.”

 

 

“Well, I guess you lucked out on both counts.”

 

 

Stringfellow grabbed his brother in a fierce one-armed hug as he wrapped the other around his fiancé's waist. “I sure did, Saint John. I surely did.”

 

 

Later that evening, after the last hugs had been exchanged and Saint John, Dom, Michael and Marella had left, Hawke and Caitlin sat on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. “String?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Thank you so much for this. Tonight...it was _perfect._ ”

 

 

Hawke thought he saw a twinge of regret in her beautiful eyes, and said, “But....”

 

 

Caitlin sighed. “But...do you realize we've been together just about four months, and you haven't met my mom yet?”

 

 

“That's a good point, Cait. Do you want to take some time and go see her?”

 

 

“Well, she and my family deserve to know. If my sister Erin isn't the maid of honor, she'll _kill_ me. But....there are some other people I'd also like to tell.”

 

 

“Bobby and his father?”

 

 

She snuggled tighter against him, “You know me too well, String. But add Nguyen and his wife....Sam Roper and Nhi...and young Stringfellow, of course.” Even though the adventure with Sam Roper had taken place before Caitlin and Hawke had met, Hawke had shared the story of the encounter with her, including how Nhi Houng had changed her son Ho Minh's name to “Stringfellow.”

 

 

“Tell you what. We'll talk to Bobby, Nguyen and Sam tomorrow, and then head down to Texas to see your mom. You're nervous about telling her, aren't you?”

 

 

“The truth? I'm scared to death.”

 

 

As he leaned towards her, Hawke grinned and said, “We're going to be just fine, Cait. Just... _fine.”_

_\--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW_

**The Phelps Residence, the next day**

 

 

“ _String! Caitlin!!_ How are you guys?” Robert Phelps had been expecting them ever since String called the next morning, and told them that he had something to talk to them about. Their curiosity had the best of them, especially Bobby, who said,“What's up, String? We haven't seen you in a long time!”

 

 

“Well, buddy, we had a few things to tell you. Cait?”

 

 

She grinned shyly at her young friend. “First of all, Bobby, you were right about String. He _does_ look better when he smiles.” Bobby grinned and rubbed his hands together, which was the way he showed happiness or excitement; his expression turned to puzzlement, though, when he noticed something he'd never seen before. “Caitlin, what's that?” Bobby pointed at her left hand.

 

 

His father spoke up. “Bobby, don't you remember? Your mom used to wear one. That's called an engagement.... _whoa._ Wait a second. _Engagement ring?_ Hawke, I didn't even know you two were together!!”

 

 

Hawke replied, “We've been together for about four months, but yes, we are engaged to be married. And,” he smiled again, “We want you both to be there.”

 

 

Bobby's hands rubbed together even faster now. “I think he approves.”

 

 

“I think you're right.”

 

 

“String?”

 

 

“Yeah, Bobby?”

 

 

“I want to draw a picture of you and Caitlin for when you get married!!”

 

 

“We would be honored, buddy. Deal?”

 

 

“ _Deal!”_ Bobby enthusiastically hugged both String and Caitlin to seal the agreement. “And remember...”

 

 

Caitlin and Hawke joined in as Bobby and his father continued, “A Phelps never goes back on a deal!” Then Hawke said, “Hey, remember you once told me you liked to draw pretty girls?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Well, I can guarantee you this. When you draw that picture of us, you'll be drawing the prettiest girl in the world!”

 

 

“String! You made her blush!”

 

 

“It doesn't take much, buddy. Trust me. It doesn't take much.” Hawke smiled and winked at his fiancee, even as Caitlin gave him a playful poke in the ribs.

_\--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW_

 

 

**Later that afternoon, Nguyen Van Minh's home**

 

 

“Hawke!! It is so good to see you again, my friend! And, you as well, Caitlin.” Nguyen led his two friends into his home, where his wife Mai waited for them in the living room. They had anticipated the arrival of their friends, ever since Hawke had called from the Phelps residence to tell them that he and Caitlin planned to visit them shortly. “To what do we owe the honor of this unexpected, and yet most welcome visit?”

 

 

“Well, Nguyen, we just wanted to tell you that....we're getting married.” Caitlin proudly displayed the diamond ring she wore on her left hand, and Nguyen drew String into a powerful congratulatory hug. “Easy there, my friend. My ribs are still sore from Dominic's congratulations a few days ago.”

 

 

“Our friend Dominic is happy, then?”

 

 

“I think _ecstatic_ would be a better word. The last time I talked to him, it sounded to me like he's already anticipating a grandchild.”

 

 

“Caitlin is.....”

 

 

“No, she's not pregnant. Dominic just jumped the gun a shade.”

 

 

“As usual, no?”

 

 

“As usual, _yes._ ” As he clapped his friend on the shoulder, Hawke and Minh moved over to where the women were talking. “And, what are you ladies conspiring about?”

 

 

“Oh, the usual female wedding stuff, String,” Cait smiled at him. “Dresses, flowers, things like that.”

 

 

“Okay, then.” Hawke moved aside with Nguyen, “Now, you know we'll expect to see both of you at our wedding.”

 

 

“We would not miss it for the world, Hawke. This news has brought great joy to both of us. But, I assume you have other people to talk to?”

 

 

“Yes, and it's getting late. We'll let you know the date and everything. Good-bye, Nguyen. Mai.”

 

 

“Good-bye, Stringfellow. Good-bye, Caitlin. And, congratulations again.”

_\--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW--AW_

 

 

**San Quentin**

 

 

Tranh Van Zung sat in his cell, brooding. _Two years I've been in this place...thanks to that black monster._ He had been known as “The Black Spider” when he was terrorizing a group of refugees, until

the helicopter had come. His P-51 had been no match for the superior weaponry and capabilities of that black monstrosity. He recalled what he had said to Stringfellow Hawke – “Fancy machine you have there, Mr. Hawke. But, it is not the machine that gives you the edge....it is _the man!_ ” And yet, he had been bested. _Perhaps if I were to meet him again, on a more equal footing, the results would be different. But first, I must get out of here._ Slowly, a plan began to materialize in his mind. _Soon, Mr. Hawke.....very soon._

 

_\--AW—AW—AW—AW—AW—AW_

 

**Spokane Air Force Base, Sam Roper's Quarters, that same evening**

 

 

“Hawke? What are you doing here? And who, may I ask, is _this?_ ” Sam Roper stood at the door of his quarters on Spokane Air Force Base, not entirely shocked to find Stringfellow Hawke in the company of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. _Next to Nhi, of course._

 

 

“Sam Roper, meet Caitlin O'Shannessy....my fiancé.” Roper shook his head, not quite sure he believed what he'd just heard. _“Fianc_ _é_ _?_ You have _got_ to be kidding me, Hawke! Do you mean to tell me that one of the all-time confirmed bachelors is joining the ball and chain gang? I don't believe it!” This comment earned him a disapproving glare from Caitlin, which Hawke noticed, and whispered to his old war buddy, “Careful, Sam. It's not a good idea to upset a redhead...especially one who knows karate, and gives out free samples.”

 

 

“My apologies, ma'am.” Roper stepped aside, and ushered Hawke and Caitlin into his home. “Nhi? Nhi! You'll never guess who's here!”

 

 

“Sam? Who are you.....Hawke! So good to see you again!” Roper's wife, Nhi Houng, came down the stairs to greet her old friend. “And who is this lovely young lady?”

 

 

“Nhi Houng, meet Caitlin O'Shannessy....my fiancé.”

 

 

“Stringfellow, I'm so happy for you!” She reached out and gave Hawke a warm and friendly hug, then extended one to Caitlin. Nhi realized that she owed Hawke everything – He had brought her son back from Russia two years ago. She never understood the full story of the mission, only that somehow her husband Sam had been involved. None of that mattered now – Sam and her son were back with her, where they belonged.

 

 

“We're letting our friends know in advance – we haven't set a date or anything like that yet, though.”

 

 

“Thank you, Stringfellow. We will be there for your special day, whenever it is – that is our promise to you, for everything you have done for us.”

 

 

“So, how did you two get together, anyway?” Sam asked as they all sat down in the small living room.

 

 

Hawke and Caitlin glanced at each other knowingly. They couldn't reveal _everything_ that had brought them together....especially not the parts about a certain helicopter, a crazed billionaire, and his daughter. So, Hawke said, “We just got lucky, I guess. We work together, actually – have for about two years, and one thing led to another, and now....”

 

 

“Now you two are getting married. Well, buddy, I hope things work out as well for you as they have for us,” Sam said. “I just wish String was here,” Sam sighed, referring to his son, “he'd be so happy for you two.”

 

 

“But you'll tell him, right?”

 

 

Sam gave Caitlin a knowing glance, and replied, “Nah, I thought I'd keep it a secret until we got to your wedding ceremony... _of course_ we'll tell him!!” The four friends laughed, and the conversation continued long into the evening, until Hawke and Caitlin finally excused themselves to go home.

 

 

“Well, so far everybody seemed very excited for us.”

 

 

“Yeah, but you haven't met my mom yet.”

 

 

“Right. You want to change our plans, or go down tomorrow?”

 

 

“No, we'll talk to her tomorrow, just like we planned.”

 

 

**The O'Shannessy Ranch, The Next Afternoon**

 

 

“Caitlin!! What a surprise!! Why didn't you let me know you were coming??” Her mother, Maggie O'Shannessy, met Caitlin at the front door of their house early the following afternoon, after Caitlin and Hawke took a quick flight from California to Texas, after which they had rented a car and drove to her mother's home. Caitlin's mother ushered her daughter and guest inside, then went to the kitchen and brought coffee for everyone. Finally, after everyone was seated, Caitlin's mother decided to ask about her daughter's guest. “And, who is this handsome gentleman?” Caitlin took Hawke's hand and said, “Mom, this is Stringfellow Hawke....my fiancé.”

 

 

Maggie choked on her coffee. “ _Excuse me??_ Did you say....fiancé _?_ Since when??” The tone of Caitlin's mother's voice indicated her displeasure.

 

 

“Since two days ago, Mom.” Caitlin already felt a tide of worry swelling up, which was only increased by her mother's next question. “Caitlin, you're not......” Maggie's voice trailed off, and Caitlin's fair skin turned a deep shade of red as she realized the implications of her mom's question. “Are you?”

 

 

“ _MOM!!_ No, I'm not pregnant.” Hawke stifled a chuckle. He'd somehow known that would be her mother's first question.

 

 

“Honey, I'm sorry. It's just that....”

 

 

“I know, Mom. It's sudden. But, it's not like I don't know him. You know Hawke and I have worked together for almost two years.”

 

 

“At that air service, you mean? What's it called....?”

 

 

“Santini Air, Mrs. O'Shannessy. Caitlin and I work as pilots. We do stunt work, aerial photography, executive transport, things like that.”

 

 

Maggie seemed to relax a little. “Sounds interesting, Mr. Hawke.” Right now, though, I just have one question. And that is, what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?”

 

 

Hawke suddenly felt like he was in high school again, getting the third degree from Kelly's mom and dad. “Mrs. O'Shannessy, let me assure you that I love Caitlin very much, and I would never, _ever_ do anything to jeopardize that. You have my word. I just can't believe it took me two years to realize it.”

 

 

Caitlin and her mom exchanged a knowing glance, one that Hawke was unable to interpret. He thought he knew Caitlin pretty well, but his read on her mother was somewhat more confusing. Finally, Caitlin's mom smiled and said, “Stringfellow Hawke, welcome to our family.” Hawke inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Caitlin's mother stood and opened her arms to embrace her future son-in-law.

 

 

As they sat back down, Maggie continued, “In fact, Stringfellow, I must tell you that this news has relieved me of something that I had been concerned about ever since Caitlin left home to go looking for you,” Maggie said, glancing at her daughter and future son-in-law. “I was concerned you'd _never_ come to your senses, and that Cait would never find a good husband. You see,” Maggie continued, “Cait has written me several long letters about you, and how frustrated she had been that you were so seemingly oblivious to her feelings.”  
  


 

Hawke's expression turned somber as he mentally recounted all his mistakes of the past two years. “Yeah. I was oblivious to them for a long time, even though I had several friends who tried to give me a hint, not the least of whom was Caitlin. And, I'll regret that I ignored her feelings for so long, for the rest of my life. I don't know if she ever wrote you about...”

 

 

“Your belief that everyone you love dies? Yes, she mentioned it in a few of her letters.” _Yikes. Her mom is direct, isn't she?_ Hawke said to himself. _Well, at least now I know Cait came by it honest._ Aloud he said, “I've gotten some good advice in that regard, and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the past two years. And, something occurred recently that did a lot to change that old outlook. When you come for the wedding, you'll have to meet my brother, Saint John.”

 

 

“Wasn't he the one...?”

 

 

“Yes, ma'am. He was the one who had been a POW in Vietnam for so long – he actually came back a few days before I proposed.”

 

 

“Mom, Hawke...oops, sorry...String didn't even know Saint John had been rescued....he didn't come to see String until the night we got engaged.” Caitlin caught herself, having almost mentioned Archangel, whom they had both agreed not to discuss with her family, lest they worry excessively. Hawke had surmised that this meeting would be tense enough, without the added revelation of Caitlin's involvement with a spy agency.

 

 

“Any other family, String?”

 

 

“Just my foster-father, Dominic Santini, who's probably the only person on this planet who was happier about this news than you are. My parents died in a boating accident on the lake at the cabin where I live.”

 

 

“That where you two are going to live after you get married?”

 

 

Hawke hesitated, not sure how to answer since Caitlin _already_ lived there. “If that's what she wants. If there's one thing that I never misunderstood about Cait, it's that she can be as stubborn as a Georgia mule when she sets her mind to something!!” All three laughed, as Maggie remembered that she had told her youngest daughter the same thing, more than once. “In fact, that stubborn streak is one of the things I love most about her. She's probably the only person I've ever met with a harder head than mine.” This brought another round of laughter as Maggie said, “See, Cait? Your daddy and I knew this Hawke was a smart fella....just a tick on the bullheaded side, that's all.”

 

 

Caitlin glanced at her mom and the most important man in her life, and answered, “Guess you and my dad had something in common, String.” When this brought a confused glance from Hawke, Caitlin said, “There was this rumor going around when I was younger that Daddy was part bull, or something like that.” Hawke smiled and nodded knowingly, as he had been accused of being bullheaded by more than one person in his life, and that included more than once by the woman holding his arm. _And my heart,_ he added to himself, as a warmth that had been missing for too long permeated his soul.

 

 

“String, please forgive my rudeness earlier,” Maggie said. “You have to understand this came as quite a shock. But, I am very happy for you both.”

 

 

“Mrs. O'Shannessy, no offense taken. I understand how shocking this must have been for you, and on behalf of both of us, I apologize.”

 

 

“No apologies necessary, String, but could I ask one favor?”

 

 

“You've got it.”

 

 

“Could you drop the 'Mrs. O'Shannessy,' please? I know we only just met, but since you're going to marry my daughter, please call me “Maggie.” The other just sounds....so formal.”

 

 

Hawke smiled and shook the older woman's hand. “Sure thing, Maggie.” Hawke squeezed Caitlin's shoulder with his other hand, as if to say, _See? I told you we'd be just fine._

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“No. Not again. Please, _not again!!”_ Dominic Santini nearly cursed at the special report that had just come across the television screen – there had been a mass riot at San Quentin Prison, and before it was quelled, nearly 30 prisoners had escaped. By and large, they were names Dominic had never heard of—except for one. Tranh Van Zung.

 

 

Last fall, Van Zung had been terrorizing a group of refugees that had settled in California, using a nickname he had garnered during the Vietnam War—The Black Spider. Dominic mentally pictured the gold parachute with the large black insignia that now hung in String's cabin, a souvenir from Nguyen after Airwolf had helped bring Van Zung to justice. He still remembered watching the scene from on board Airwolf, as Nguyen arrested Van Zung...

 

 

“ _Tranh Van Zung, you are under arrest!!”_

 

 

“ _By whose authority?”_

 

 

“ _ **My own.** This is **America! Citizens' arrest!!”**_ At that moment, the local police had arrived to make it official.

 

 

For a moment, he considered trying to call String and Caitlin to let them know what had happened, but he decided against it. _They'll find out soon enough,_ he thought to himself _. No point in getting them worried...after all, they're supposed to be relaxing._ Dominic just hoped Van Zung wouldn't be coming for his Lady, or any of their other friends, any time soon.

 

 

**The O'Shannessy Ranch**

 

Hawke had made a decision when he smelled the aroma of steaks grilling outside. He would, at least for tonight, abandon his vegan habits. That aroma was just too enticing, and it reminded him of the night... _No. That's the past, we're concentrating on the present. And,_ he added silently, glancing down at Caitlin, _the future._ He and Caitlin were taking a walk around the ranch waiting for dinner to be served.

 

 

“See, Cait? I told you we didn't have anything to worry about.”

 

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” she said. “But I'm sure you understood why.”

 

 

“Of course I did,” Hawke replied. If we had a daughter and she surprised us the way we did your mother, I'd probably have reacted just the same way.” Caitlin smiled as she pictured just how Hawke _would_ have reacted in a similar situation. Out loud, she said, “String, you mind if I ask you a question?”

 

 

“Sure, you can ask me anything,” he replied, although he had a strange feeling of dread at what her question might be.

 

 

“How did you feel.....about Rosalind?” She was talking about Carter Anderson III's personal assistant, who was a very attractive woman in her own right. Cait remembered the night that she and Robert had gone out together, and she had seen String dancing with Rosalind at the same bar. It had appeared that they were getting close...a little _too_ close for Caitlin's liking, and she let Hawke know about it with a jealous, icy glare whenever she locked eyes with him.

 

 

“You didn't like her much, did you?” Hawke grinned, as he recalled the icy stares she had shot him from across the dance floor. They seemed to lower the temperature in the room at _least_ ten degrees, even if Hawke had been the only one who noticed. “To tell you the truth, Cait, all the time I was dancing with her, I wished I was dancing with you.”

 

 

She stopped and looked up at him. “Really?”

 

 

He smiled lovingly at her. “Really. And before you say anything, I know you were upset about Inge, too.”

 

 

“Who? Oh, you mean the bitch whose _eyes_ I wanted to claw out. You noticed, huh?” She remembered the Czech defector, a beautiful woman who seemed to have pierced the armor around String's heart before she could.

 

 

_Yikes._ “How could I not have noticed?” Hawke remembered Caitlin's expression and posture that he caught out of the corner of his eye as he walked out of the hangar back at Santini Air; arm-in-arm with the beautiful Czech woman. Cait had been leaning against the wall of the hangar, arms crossed but one hand tapping nervously, and unable to even watch Hawke. “I know how much that must have hurt you, and I'm sorry.”

 

 

Caitlin leaned into Hawke's chest and whispered, “I'm sorry too, String.”

 

 

“Don't be,” he answered. They stopped walking as he turned towards her, and cupped her chin with his hand. “I would have been the same way with you and Robert, or you and Ken. If I'd been in my right mind, that is.” He began to lean towards her, as a bell suddenly sounded in the distance, in the direction of her parents' ranch.

 

 

“Darn it. Guess it's almost dinner time,” Caitlin said, as she and String turned back towards the house.

 

 

“Your mom really does that, huh?”

 

 

“Yeah, she's kinda strange that way.”

 

 

“Rain check?”

 

 

She pulled him close to her body as they walked back to the house. “Definitely,” she answered.

 

 

Dinner was a lively round of introductions, congratulations, and conversation. Caitlin's sisters, Erin and Fiona, were delighted to learn that the “tomboy pilot” of the family had finally found a man to settle down with. When Caitlin asked Erin to be her maid of honor, her response was, “Are you kidding? Wild horses couldn't stop me from it!!” Her brothers, Brian and Callum, were of course enthralled with String's military stories. Caitlin was surprised to see Hawke tear enthusiastically into one of the steaks her mom had made, as she knew Hawke had been a vegetarian for most of his life, and she looked quizzically at her fiancee. He gave her a look that said, _Later. I'll explain later,_ so she left it at that.

 

 

After dinner, even though both Hawke and Caitlin had insisted on helping her mom and Erin with the dishes, she found herself once again walking arm in arm with Hawke. “Okay, I think it's later,” she grinned mischievously, “so _give, already_. What was the deal at dinner? I thought you were a vegetarian??”

 

 

“That's true, little lady, but Mama always told me _never_ to make demands of another person, especially one I just met.” Hawke grinned, and Cait winced at his attempt at a Southern accent. Hawke had to smile, as he remembered some of the manners lessons his mom had thrust upon him when he and Saint John were children. “You certainly looked surprised.”

 

 

“Oh, _surprised_ wasn't the word for it, buster,” she teased, “more like _shocked._ ”

 

 

“Well, I'll have to think about this,” String replied, “but I did once tell Toni that I hadn't _always_ been meatless.”

 

 

“ _Excuse me?? Toni???”_ Caitlin's arm dropped from around his waist, and both arms were immediately, and defiantly, placed across her chest, as she gave Hawke her angriest, iciest stare. _“And just WHO, may I ask, is Toni,_ _ **Hawke**_ _?”_

 

 

_Oh, boy._ _ **Now**_ _I'm in trouble_ _ **.**_ _When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?_ Hawke winced at her use of his last name, which she lately had reserved for when she was angriest at him, and said, “Caitlin. Toni was an author, and a pilot, who had come looking for Dom. She was looking for a _job. Nothing more, nothing less._ I met her three years ago, when you were still a cop here in Texas. Besides,” he said, “she was too old for me, and she wasn't my type.”

 

 

“ _Really?_ And, just what is your type, Mr. Stringfellow Hawke?” She queried, as a familiarly impish grin began to cross her face.

 

 

“Hm. My type? Let's see. What about the gorgeous, redheaded, headstrong, tomboy chopper pilot from Pope County, Texas type?” He grinned, feeling her arms slide around his neck as his slipped around her waist. “Fortunately, someone just like that happened to cross my path.”

 

 

“String, shut up and....” The feel of his lips on hers cut her off as she felt her heart rate soar again. _Guess it's time for that rain check,_ she mused, as she felt herself melt against him.

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“Nguyen? Yeah, it's Dominic. Dominic Santini. Listen, I don't want to alarm you, but...”

 

 

“Van Zung has escaped?”

 

 

“You must have seen the report on TV,” Dom sighed. “So, have there been any incidents up there?”

 

 

“Yes, and no, and in that order,” the voice on the other end of the line replied. “I did see the story of the prison break, but we haven't had any problems here.” Nguyen could practically feel the relief on the other end of the phone as he continued, “Did you know your friends Stringfellow and Caitlin came to see us?”

 

 

“Yeah, I figured they had stopped to see you,” Dom laughed. “They had some news to share, you know.”

 

 

“Yes. We look forward to seeing their wedding day, my friend.”

 

 

Dominic laughed, and agreed. “Minh, you ain't the only one! I've been praying this day would come for years!” Nguyen had to hold the phone away from his ear as Dominic's loud, raucous laughter came across. Finally, Dominic hung up the phone, sighing with concern.

 

 

**O'Shannessy Ranch, the next morning**

 

 

“Caitlin, it's sure been good seeing you again...and especially hearing this wonderful news,” Maggie said, as she engulfed her daughter in a huge hug.

 

 

“Thanks, Mom. I have to admit, I was scared about bringing String down here...”

 

 

Maggie pulled back to look her daughter in the eyes. “I know. But he's a good fellow, Cait. Even if it _did_ take him _two years_ to realize how he felt. It's like your grandma told me, back when I was havin' the same kind of problems with your daddy. Some men are just a little slow on the uptake, that's all. That don't make 'em _stupid,_ mind you. Just _slow_.” Maggie remembered her long efforts to chase down Caitlin's father. _In one respect,_ she thought to herself, _you got off easy._

 

 

Caitlin smiled, as she remembered her father's words several weeks before. “You know, Mom, I never told you what happened after we had that argument on the phone, did I?” She felt Hawke tense next to her. Hawke recalled Cait's end of the conversation with her mom after her plane had been hijacked and Cait had missed her sister's wedding. She saw a familiar smile, though, when she glanced up at him, then she turned her attention back to her mother. “Well, first of all, Dominic...the guy who runs Santini Air, said to me, _You know, maybe...maybe your mommy's right. You_ _ **should**_ _be looking out for your future! And there's a lot of eligible guys out there...”_ Caitlin smiled as she remembered the conversation. “And I replied, _Oh, yeah?_ _ **Where?**_ ” Maggie snickered as she said, “And what did your friend Dominic do?”

 

 

Hawke saw a flush of crimson tinge Caitlin's cheeks as she answered, “He just pointed at String and said, _Well? HUH??_ By the look on String's face, I wasn't sure who he wanted to kill first, Dominic or me!! I was _mortified!!_ ”

 

 

As she grinned at String, Maggie said, “Well, obviously not _too_ mortified. You _got him,_ didn't you?” Cait laughed as she felt Hawke squeeze her shoulders. She looked at him, then looked back at her mother and said, “Yeah. I sure did.”

 

 

Maggie continued, “Your father _told_ you that if your Hawke fellow ever came 'round to your way of thinking, to bring him down here so we could show him some good old fashioned Southern hospitality, didn't he??”

 

 

“Maggie, you've shown me more hospitality in the past couple of days than I've had in a long time. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

 

“The pleasure was all mine, String,” Maggie said, as she vigorously shook Hawke's hand. “But just between us and the sky, I'm glad you came to your senses on your own—otherwise I might just have had to come find that cabin of yours and put a good old-fashioned Texas whupping on you!” Hawke laughed, and he had no doubts that Caitlin's mom meant every word she said.

 

 

“Your dad was right, you know,” Maggie said as she gave her youngest daughter a hug and kiss goodbye, “String is a wonderful man—and, he'll be a wonderful husband for you. And _you,_ Mr. Stringfellow Hawke,” Maggie winked at her soon-to-be son-in-law, “you take care of my Cait. Promise?”

 

 

With a smile, Hawke said, “I promise. I can guarantee you, your Cait is now my entire life.”

 

 

“Thanks for everything, Mom. We'll let you know the date and everything as soon as we get things worked out. We're thinking it'll probably be a small ceremony—just family and friends.”

 

 

“Sounds good. Well, let us know the details.”

 

 

“Will do. So long, Mom!” Caitlin and Hawke got back into their rental car and headed for the airport, as they had a flight back to California to catch.

 

 

“Well, that went a lot smoother than I thought it would,” Caitlin sighed from the passenger seat. “I was so scared that Mom wouldn't like you, or wouldn't like the fact that I was getting married.”

 

 

Hawke glanced over at his fiancee and smiled, “You need to have more faith in your mom, Cait,” he chided her. “She loves you, and only wants the best for you,” he said. “Just like any parents.” Hawke wondered for a moment how his parents would have felt to know that their youngest son had a beautiful woman, who obviously had developed strong feelings for him, working with him for almost two years, and yet all but completely ignored her.

 

 

“Well, I'm just glad she understood that _you_ are what's best for me, String,” she replied, giving him an affectionate pat on his right arm. “There is one thing I'm worried about, though.”

 

 

“Airwolf...and Archangel.”

 

 

“Okay, two things. We never mentioned that part of our lives. Mom is gonna be so worried if she finds out about it.” Caitlin fretted as they reached the area to return their rental car and, after retrieving their luggage, headed to their gate for the trip back to California. Hawke looked back at her and said, “Listen. We'll worry about that when and if the time comes. Until then, let's go home.”

 

 

“Good idea, String.” She smiled at him as they heard the boarding call for their plane.

 

 

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

 

 

**Santini Air, later that afternoon**

 

 

“Dom, just _when_ exactly were you planning to tell us about this?” Hawke was enraged to learn that Tranh Van Zung had been part of a prison escape, and that he hadn't been told.

 

 

“First of all, you guys were supposed to be on _vacation._ You do remember what a vacation is, don't you, String?” Dom chided his friend. “A time when you _relax._ You don't worry about things like work, or Mr. Clean. Besides,” he grinned at Caitlin, who stood next to her fiancé, “I would imagine you two found other ways to spend your time.”

 

 

Smiling, Hawke answered his friend. “Yeah, we did. Actually went to Texas so I could meet Cait's mom.”

 

 

“How was that?” Dom asked, especially concerned if the subject of his Lady came up.

 

 

“Things went surprisingly well. You might have liked her mom. She knew a bunch of the same old stories you always told me.”

 

 

“ _Very funny_ , youngster. Just remember, you're not so old that I can't still turn you over my knee and smack you a couple.” Caitlin stifled a grin at that image. “Any mention of....”

 

 

“No, Dom. We figured it was going to be uncomfortable enough just getting to know her mom. We didn't want to add “ _Oh, by the way, your daughter's involved with a United States intelligence agency._ ” Do you know what worrying like that'll get you? A lifetime full of bills!!” Dom chuckled at the remark, and remembered that he had made almost the same comment to Hawke last year, during the Anderson affair. The three friends shared a laugh and went back into the hangar, at the same time concerned about their Vietnamese friend.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

 

 

**Over Nguyen Van Minh's farmland**

 

 

Two crop dusting aircraft came in low, from the east. Hatches opened at the rear of both aircraft, and a liquid substance, not too dissimilar in appearance to aerial pesticides, dropped from the rear. The planes quickly turned and returned the way they had come, but within a few moments, the farmland below had somehow burst into flame. Something had ignited whatever had just been sprayed over the field, and it appeared that the year's crop would quickly be lost.

 

 

Nguyen heard a commotion outside and quickly ran to see what had happened. The sight of thick, black smoke chilled him as he remembered the events of last year. But then, he remembered something else. The helicopter. The massive gray and black helicopter that had helped to bring the Black Spider to justice. _But how to reach them again?_ Then he remembered—Caitlin, the beauty that his friend Hawke had recently introduced him to, had called Hawke's name when the helicopter appeared on the scene. _I must get him to bring that machine back,_ Minh said to himself, _before it is too late._

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“ _...But rather, how he lived. **How he did live!** ” _As the familiar strains of music began to play from the TV set that Cait had brought from her apartment, Hawke glanced over at Caitlin, and was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. The original _Brian's Song_ was his idea, but Hawke was shocked to find that she had genuinely gotten emotional over what she had once derisively referred to as a “guy flick.” He turned the television off, squeezed her shoulder and with a grin in his voice asked, “You okay?”

 

 

“Yeah, String, I'm okay,” she dabbled at her face with some tissues he handed her and said, “Truth is, I must have watched that movie a hundred times with my dad and my brothers...but it gets me every time.”

 

 

“See? Guys don't _only_ like movies where everybody winds up in a pool of blood and gore at the end,” he chided her. She gave him a playful shove to let him know there were no hard feelings. Suddenly, she sighed, a mournful sigh that brought a look of concern into Stringfellow's eyes.

 

 

“Cait? What is it?”  
  
  


She blushed. “Oh, String. I just realized how much I miss my dad. He won't get the chance to walk me down the aisle.”

 

 

“I wish I could have known him, Cait. From what Maggie told me about him, he sounds like he was a good man. And, he and Maggie raised a _beautiful_ young lady.” Caitlin blushed even harder at that remark. “As for the walking down the aisle part, there's no reason your mom can't do that. Or, if you'd rather, I'm sure Dom would be more than happy to stand in your father's stead.”

 

 

Just then, they both heard Dominic's voice coming from the radio. _String? You there? It's Dom, come in. Come in, String._

 

 

_Speak of the devil,_ Hawke thought to himself. “Yeah, Dom. I'm here. What's up?”

 

 

“You're not gonna believe this, String. Minh just called the hangar looking for you. He said his entire field was torched this afternoon.” He said it looked exactly like what happened when....”

 

 

“...the Black Spider attacked. Dammit!” Hawke knew as soon as Dominic had told him about Van Zung escaping from prison that he'd go after Minh and his neighbors again. “Come up here and get us, Dom, fast.”

 

 

“So we can go get the Lady, right?” The anticipation in his voice was unmistakeable.

 

 

“Right, Dom. If this _was_ Van Zung again, Minh's going to need all the help he can get.” Hawke glanced at Caitlin. “So much for the romantic evening.”

 

 

She smiled up at him. “Oh, String...you know I don't care what we do, as long as we're together. I love flying her just as much as you and Dom do. You know that, right?

 

 

He reached out a hand, helping her off the couch. “Yeah, I know.”

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, Dominic had landed the Santini Air chopper in a secluded clearing about a mile away from the Lair. The trio had covered the remaining distance as quickly as possible, and before long, were exiting the chimney headed off towards Minh's farm. Caitlin took the co-pilot's seat on Hawke's left, and Dom was at his familiar spot at the engineering console. A quick cursory check of the systems later, and Airwolf headed towards Minh's farm.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

 

 

Minh stood in the wreckage of what had been a bountiful crop, when suddenly he heard it. _That sound,_ he whispered to himself in awe. _Hawke's come back, and he's brought the Dark Avenger with him._ A few moments later, the black and white helicopter soared into view, doing a quick orbit of the fields before landing a few feet from where he stood, and disgorging his three friends – Dominic, Caitlin, and Hawke.

 

 

“Hawke! And friends. So good to see you again. I just wish the circumstances were different,” Minh said, offering a slight bow to his visitors.

 

 

“Likewise,” Stringfellow answered, as he, Caitlin and Dominic bowed in response. “You think that this was the Black Spider again?”

 

 

“I am certain of it, Hawke. Look around. Does this not remind you of the devastation last year?”

 

 

He glanced around, noting the burnt plants and charred soil around him. “Yeah. Unfortunately, it does. Any idea when the Spider might try again?”

 

 

“He works in mysterious ways, the Spider. Just when you think you are rid of him, he strikes again.”

 

 

“More like a snake than a spider,” Dominic said. Stringfellow and Caitlin nodded in agreement. They couldn't have said it any better.

 

 

“Listen! Something's coming.” Cait turned her head at Hawke's stern warning, and she heard it too – it sounded like another crop duster plane. “Cait! Dom! Let's _move it_!!” Hawke yelled as they ran back towards Airwolf. “Get this thing fired up, _now!!”_

 

 

Quickly, the three crew members scrambled into their seats and pulled on their flight helmets as Airwolf's systems activated; then the chopper slowly lifted into the sky. “What have we got, Dom?”

 

 

“Single aircraft – looks like a simple crop duster plane. Wait a second...scanners show incendiary bombs and extra gasoline on board! Whatever this guy's doing here, it isn't friendly.”

 

 

“Then let's not give him a chance. Weapons to....”

 

 

“...combat mode. Right,” Dom said, punching the buttons to deploy Airwolf's guns and ADF rocket pod. The small plane appeared to turn away, but it was only a deception.

 

 

“Look out, String. He's coming right for us. Kamikaze...” Before Dom finished his sentence, a large explosion signaled the elimination of the threat.

 

 

“Nice going, String.”

 

 

“That was too easy, Dom. There's always two of 'em, remember?”

 

 

“You're right, String. Got another crop duster, looks like on our high 4! And....Oh, my God.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“It's an F-16, String. Two Sidewinders, two Sparrows, and two 2,000 pound bombs. You don't think...”

 

 

“ _Greetings, Mr. Hawke. We meet again. Only this time, the odds are even.”_

 

 

“How's that, Tran?”

 

 

“ _I now possess a much better opponent for your machine than the aircraft I had before,”_ his tone darkened as he continued, _“this time, you will show me the respect I deserve. Or this time, you will die.”_ A Sidewinder loosed in Airwolf's direction was quickly decoyed by a well-placed Sunburst. “Nice shooting, hotshot. Anything _else_ you want to send our way?”

 

 

20 millimeter cannon fire began rocking Airwolf. “You just had to ask, didn't you, String? Look out! Sparrow, five o'clock!!”

 

 

“Chaff, now!”

 

 

Two chaff bundles were quickly ejected, but the missile kept coming.

 

 

“Still closing. It didn't take the decoys!”

 

 

“Gimme a Hellfire, _now!”_ As he waited for the missile to be armed, he swung Airwolf around in a wide arc, so he was directly facing the oncoming missile. “Ready!” Dom yelled, and a split second later, the Sparrow was destroyed.

 

 

At the same time, Dominic yelled, “Gasoline run! 3:00!”

 

 

“Sidewinders.”

 

 

“Done.” Within seconds, the second crop duster was destroyed before it could discharge its deadly cargo. Hawke turned his attention back to Tran's F-16.

 

 

“All right, Van Zung. I'm tired of this. Land that bird _now_ , while I'm still in the mood to let you.”

 

 

“ _Mr. Hawke. Did you really think I had forgotten the way that you and Minh humiliated me? I was shamed and dishonored the first time we met. This time, the game is different.”_ Another Sparrow missile was quickly outmaneuvered, and impacted the ground several yards behind Airwolf. Again, Airwolf shook with the impact of 20mm cannon fire from Van Zung's F-16. Suddenly, the F-16 roared past him, then just as quickly seemed to slow dramatically. “String, pull up! He slammed on the brakes!! He's trying to....” Before Dom could even finish his sentence, Dom felt Airwolf pull into a steep climb, then turn gracefully over in a perfect loop, which put them once again on Van Zung's tail.

 

 

“For you, Van Zung, the game is _over._ ” Hawke quickly dropped his targeting visor into position, and a Sidewinder air-to-air missile streaked out of one of Airwolf's ADF pods toward its target, and impacted near the left wing root, which caused an explosion that obliterated the enemy.

 

 

“Chute?”

 

 

“No way, String. No way he got out. Tran's gone. For good.”

 

 

“Minh will be glad to hear that. You know, Van Zung told me the first time we fought, 'It is not the _machine_ which gives you the edge, it is the _man.'_ ”

 

 

“Guess that makes you the better pilot, eh, String?”

 

 

“This time, Dom. This time.”

 

 

Hawke quickly found a clear spot and landed Airwolf.

 

 

“Thank you, Hawke. What you and your Dark Avenger have done for us...for all my friends and family, we can never repay.”

 

 

“Minh, we are repaid every day with your friendship.” Hawke, Caitlin and Dominic were seated on the floor in Minh's living room, speaking to Minh and Mai, who sat across from them.

 

 

“And, I never saw the helicopter. That beautiful machine was _never_ here,” Nguyen said, emphasizing what he would tell the authorities.

 

 

“Thank you, Nguyen,” Hawke replied.

 

 

“And remember, we expect to see you both at our wedding.” Caitlin said, as she took Hawke's hand. “We'll let you know when we've set a date and everything.”

 

 

“We would not miss it for the world,” Mai replied. “And I have no doubt that you will be a beautiful bride, Caitlin.”

 

 

“Not as beautiful as you were, Mai.” Hawke and Minh chuckled at the exchange.

 

 

“You can rest assured, Minh, that the “Black Spider,” or his men, will never bother you again.”

 

 

“Thank you, Stringfellow. Thanks to all of you. And, we will see you again very soon.” Mai and Nguyen embraced each of the three Airwolf crew members as they stood to leave.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

 

 

**Later, back at Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“Well, that was an exciting day,” Hawke said, beckoning Caitlin to join him on the couch. “But, I'm glad it's over. This way, there's more time to spend with a beautiful woman.”

 

 

“And I get more time with my favorite guy,” Cait said as she sat down and snuggled next to him. “String, can I ask you something?”

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

Caitlin sighed. “Remember after Robert, I said I was never gonna get involved with anybody again? How did you know I didn't mean it?”

 

 

Hawke considered her question, and answered, “I didn't. But, when you and Ken got involved, I knew he must have changed your mind somehow. You know, a part of me still feels bad about...”

 

 

Before Hawke could finish, Caitlin interrupted him, saying, “And I told you not to, remember? Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?”

 

 

“Of course not.”

 

 

“Just before he left the ship, I asked him, 'Last night?' And his eyes were colder than anything I ever saw when he said, ' _didn't mean a thing._ '”

 

 

“That had to hurt.”  
  
  


“For a moment or two, maybe. String, can you promise me something?”

 

 

He locked eyes with the woman he loved, and replied, “Anything.”

 

 

“Promise me, right here and right now, that whatever happens, you'll _always_ be there for me, to have my back.”

 

 

As he looked into her beautiful eyes, String replied, “Come here, Tet. You're our witness. Caitlin O'Shannessy, I promise you—whatever happens, I _will always_ have your back. And, what a beautiful back it is, too. Not to mention,” he continued, a wicked gleam coming to his eyes, “your front is....”

 

 

“ _String!!”_ With a wicked grin, Hawke scooped Caitlin up in his arms, and headed towards the stairs and up to the bedroom.

 

 

“String?”

 

 

“Yeah?”  
  
  


“I just thought of someone else we might want to tell about the wedding.”

 

 

“Megan?” Hawke pushed himself up on one elbow to glance over at his fiance, surprised Cait would mention Dominic's psychic friend. _But then again,_ String thought to himself, _if it weren't for her, I might not be here tonight._ “Yeah, she did ask us to invite her to the wedding. What do you say we give her a call in the morning?”

 

 

Caitlin looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _3:45 am._ “Um, String? It _is_ morning.”

 

 

He glanced at the clock, grunted, and said, “So it is. Okay. Later, then.”

 

 

“Later.”

 

 

**Megan Ravenson's home**

 

 

“Caitlin? Stringfellow? What a pleasant surprise!! Come in, come in!!” Megan Ravenson was genuinely shocked to have received a phone call from Stringfellow Hawke, telling her that he had some news to share with her. _Although,_ she mused after she hung up, _I think I already know what they're going to tell me. And, I don't think I need to be a psychic to figure it out,_ she grinned inwardly, as she fixed coffee for herself and her two guests. _If Caitlin's face isn't a dead giveaway, I don't know what would be. That grin looks like it needs to be surgically removed,_ Megan laughed to herself as she sat down.

 

 

“She accepted your proposal, huh?”

 

 

Cait blushed, and answered, “Yeah, Megan, I kinda have a soft spot for the big lunkhead,” Megan laughed. It warmed her heart to see that these two had finally found each other, and that Stringfellow had finally come to his senses and abandoned the crazy notion that everybody he loved would die. _After all,_ she mused, _Saint John didn't._

 

 

“Megan, there's something else I wanted to tell you. It's....”

 

 

“About your brother? _I told you_ that you were right, and that he was alive, didn't I?” Hawke grinned as he recalled the discussion they had about his brother. “When did you find out?”

 

 

Hawke grinned. “It was actually the night I asked Cait to marry me. We were standing in the middle of the floor, with Dom, Michael and Marella applauding, and all of a sudden, we heard footsteps coming from _behind_ us.”

 

 

“ _We?”_

 

 

“Yeah, Meg,” Cait grinned. “String's been trying to teach me how to hear things as well as he does.”

 

 

“Shouldn't be too hard, Cait. I've felt you had similar abilities to String; you just never took the time to develop them.” Cait remembered the day, back at her parents' ranch, when she _knew_ String was in trouble, and she had to go to him. She had always thought it was just “woman's intuition,” but Meg's statement gave her cause to doubt herself.

 

 

“Don't doubt it, Cait,” Megan said. “Your feeling about Hawke _was_ more than just “woman's intuition.” See, abilities like String's, and yours, are more prevalent when people share an emotional connection like yours. You just needed the right push to develop what was already there. And Hawke, I know you've wondered how both Caitlin and Dom have been able to finish your sentences. It's part of the connection that all three of you have.” Hawke thought back to his first date with Caitlin – they were on the dance floor, and he was kicking himself for having pushed her away all this time, when out of the blue, she had said, “It's okay, String. I understand.”

 

 

Meg grinned. “Your first date. That was when _you_ first noticed her abilities, wasn't it, String?”

 

 

“Yeah. I guess you could say it finally made a believer out of me.”

 

 

Meg suppressed an urge to say _I don't need to say it. You just did._ Aloud, she said, “Now, back to the real reason you're here. I have just one question for the two of you. When's the...”

 

 

“We haven't decided yet, Meg,” Hawke said, “but once we do, you'll be right at the top of our invitation list.”

 

 

“Well, I better be!!” Megan smiled, then stopped short. Suddenly, Megan had another vision. _A son...and a daughter. Dom will be so happy. And the best part is, he'll be around to enjoy his grand kids._

 

 

Both Stringfellow and Caitlin suspected what their friend was thinking, and smiled knowingly at one another.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

 

 

**The Cabin, Later that Night**

 

 

Caitlin was finding it hard to relax and get to sleep that night. “Hawke, something's been bothering me for a long time.”

 

 

“What is it, Cait?”

 

 

“You remember Holly?”

 

 

“Oh, yeah. Dom's niece.” Caitlin had asked about Dominic's niece Holly Matthews, who String and Dominic had rescued from a corrupt gangster named Edward Aarons last year. Holly had insisted that Aarons was a criminal and had kept her prisoner, but it turned out that Holly was crazy, and was actually guilty of worse crimes than Aarons himself, which included attempts to murder both Dominic and Caitlin. “Yeah, what about her?”

 

 

“Do you know what she told me, before we flew up here?”

 

 

“No, of course I don't.”

 

 

“She told me....that you two made love.”

 

 

_Here we go again._ Hawke switched on a light—he felt this was going to be a serious conversation, and things would probably go better if they could see each other's faces.

 

 

“What's the deal, Cait? You're not going to start having nightmares about _Holly_ now, are you?”

 

 

“That depends.”

 

 

“On what?”

 

 

“You.” Caitlin sighed. “Did you?”

 

 

“Did we _what?_ ”

 

 

“You know, String! Did you two have sex?”

 

 

Hawke gazed intently into Caitlin's troubled eyes. “Listen to me, Caitlin. I swear to you, Holly and I _never_ did anything. That was just another one of her lies. In her own way, she was as crazy as...”

 

 

“Hawke, don't say it.” She knew String was about to mention Angelica Horn, and Caitlin didn't want to think about her any more.

 

 

“Okay. Now, are you going to drop this,” She suddenly noticed a very strange gleam in Hawke's eye, “or do I have to prove to you just how much I love you yet again?”

 

 

Caitlin grinned impishly, knowing that gesture would drive Hawke crazy. “That depends. Just what did you have in mind?” She queried, and got her answer moments later when he gently pushed her onto her backside, so that he was laying on top of her. “M mm. I'm glad I asked.”

 

 

“Caitlin O'Shannessy, I love you. Never, _ever_ stop believing that.”

 

 

“I won't. I promise. On one condition.” The impish grin was back again.

 

 

“And that is?”

 

 

She ran her fingers through his hair playfully and said, “That you stop talking, and make me yours. Now. _Right now._ ”

 

 

Laughing, Stringfellow Hawke switched off the light and proceeded, for only the second time in many years, to do _precisely_ as he had been told.


	5. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in From Nightmares to Dreams, Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy finally gave into their feelings and began a relationship. The relationship was not without its tribulations, however, as several attacks on Airwolf and the eventual ransacking of Caitlin's home lead Hawke to take Cait up to his cabin, in order to attempt to keep her safe. Her nightmares, specifically the ones where she believed she had killed Hawke, and then that Hawke had lied to her about his feelings for her, were finally quashed when Cait confronted Angelica Horn, the daughter of the evil billionaire who had kidnapped and brainwashed Hawke in order to steal Airwolf. Once Angelica was safely behind bars, Caitlin and Hawke consummated their relationship, and she found herself experiencing a new, much more pleasant, dream – A dream in which she became Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. Hawke finally began the process of making her dream come true by asking Cait to marry him, and plans began for the joyous occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Airwolf – Either Bellisario or Universal does. This is the first story in a new story arc, focusing here on the impending marriage of String and Caitlin. References are made to the following episodes – Daddy's Gone a Hunting, American Dream, And a Child Shall Lead, and Fortune Teller, as well as my previous stories, and Sirius7's From Nightmares to Dreams. Events in this story occur approximately five months after the events of From Nightmares to Dreams, and certain characters from Rachel500's You Are Cordially Invited also make appearances. I recommend, although it's not required, that you read my previous stories to get the complete sense of the arc – What Now, Moving Forward, Revenge is a Dish, and Finding Happiness. – robertwnielsen

**The Cabin**

 

 

“Of course, we need to make arrangements for musicians, caterers, etc.,” Caitlin O'Shannessy said to her fiancé, Stringfellow Hawke, as they finally began making plans for their wedding. She found herself marveling at how far they had come since that first nightmare back at her old house just five months ago. _Even then, I wasn't sure we'd ever get here,_ she mused to herself. Hawke could still be stubborn about certain things, even though he had finally abandoned the notion that had kept them apart for so long – that everybody he loved, or _might_ love, would die. _But if he wasn't stubborn about some things,_ Caitlin mused, _he wouldn't be the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with._

 

 

“Hold on a second, Cait,” Stringfellow Hawke said. “We're having the wedding up here, remember? I agree about musicians, but I thought Dom & your mother could handle the food part. Remember, we're not having a huge wedding; just your family, Dom, Michael, Marella, and some friends.”

 

 

“You really trust my mom's cooking that much, huh?”

 

 

He smiled at that. “Yeah, I do. That reminds me, I've gotta talk to Saint John about a few things pretty soon.”

 

 

“Well, why not invite him and Dom up here for dinner some night?”

 

 

“Good idea. But, we need to discuss something.”

 

 

“And, that is?”

 

 

“The night before the wedding—you know, it's tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other before the ceremony.” Caitlin looked dismayed at the prospect of spending even one night away from the man she loved, and she let him know as much. _“Hawke,”_ she exclaimed, emphasizing the use of his last name so he would know how much his words had disappointed her, “you would really do that to me? And besides,” she continued, “if we are together, even though it's against tradition, I won't be worried that you've gotten into any sort of trouble on some crazy bachelor night.”

 

 

Hawke grinned as he replied, “Somehow, Cait, I don't think you'd have to worry about that—I think my brother cares too much about us and our wedding to let something like that happen, but I tell you what. Let's not worry about that for a while—we still have some time left to iron out those details.” He kissed his fiancé warmly, even though he knew full well that they were not done talking about this yet. _I know better than that. This isn't done by a long shot,_ he mused quietly to himself.

 

 

**The Lair**

 

 

Airwolf sat in total darkness, except for the shaft of light coming through the chimney, and waited for her master and his friends to come and liberate her once again, to take the sky as only she could. Suddenly, deep within her CPU, a program activated, and began altering vital information.

 

 

_Record Change: Name Change of Pilot/Engineer_

_Name: Hawke, Caitlin_

_End program_

 

 

Its task finished, the sleek bird of prey returned to its silent vigil.

 

 

 

 

 

**Knightsbridge**

 

 

“That's correct. When Hawke and Caitlin are married, I want those records classified Omega 5. Just like all the others. Clear? Thank you.” Michael Coldsmith Briggs III, otherwise known as “Archangel,” had planned to do this ever since the night of the proposal. Archangel felt he owed them at least that much, after everything they had done for him, including saving his life in East Germany last year. He wished he could squash the sudden feeling of dread that was tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. _I've been around Hawke too long,_ he mused to himself silently. _Next thing I know, I'll be hearing radio waves coming in, too._

 

 

**FIRM Maximum Security Detention Facility**

 

 

Angelica Horn sat in her cell, still sore from the beating Caitlin had laid on her several weeks ago. _I may not like her, but that little bitch can fight,_ Angelica was forced to admit, _and that, I can respect._ She had to give credit where credit was due – Hawke and Caitlin had beaten her at a game she thought she controlled. _I'll have the last laugh,_ Angelica thought grimly. _Somehow, I'll make both of them pay for what they've done._

 

 

Angelica began to understand what had driven her father into the depths of depression which ultimately claimed his life. His obsession had been Airwolf—hers was Stringfellow Hawke. She could not believe that Hawke had spurned her advances— _with the_ _brainwashing he had undergone, he should have been putty in my hands,_ Angelica mused. _I just can't understand why he preferred that little mouse over someone like me._

 

 

**The Lair, the next morning**

 

 

“So, String. What are you thinking?” Dom queried from the engineering console. His friend had been unusually quiet, even for him, all the way from Santini Air. Dom supposed part of it was Hawke's discomfort at not including Caitlin on this little check ride. As Airwolf's startup sequence began, Hawke answered, “Oh, Caitlin and I had a difference of opinion about a wedding tradition.”

 

 

“And which tradition might that be, String?”

 

 

“The one that says a bride shouldn't see her groom before the ceremony. She doesn't want to be away from me for even that one night.”

 

 

“I thought her nightmares were a thing of the past, String,” Dom said as the helicopter began her slow rise up the chimney. “What's to worry about now? You guys will have the rest of your lives to be together – I don't see why one night should make that big a deal.”

 

 

“You're preaching to the choir here, Dom. It's not _me_ you need to convince, it's Cait.” As Airwolf cleared the Lair, Hawke called for turbos, and moments later, the chopper was accelerating towards the speed of sound.

 

 

“So what's the run, String? Something for Archangel, or just a routine maintenance flight?”

 

 

“The latter. Plus, I just needed to talk to you man-to-man about all of this. She seems to be over the nightmares...but I wonder if she's not afraid she'll have a relapse.”

 

 

“Well, I'm not a shrink, and I don't pretend to be one,” Dominic chuckled, “and _her_ head is the last one I'd try to analyze...Except maybe for _yours_. You want my advice, though?”

 

 

“Nope.”

 

 

“Good. 'Cause here it is. Don't tick her off even before you guys get married—that could be big trouble down the road. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just saying.”

 

 

“Okay, Dom, I get the point. I told her I'd think about it—and I'll bet she's taken that as a sign that I might be persuaded to her way of thinking.”

 

 

“Would you?”

 

 

String's silence gave Dom all the answer he needed. “That's what I thought.” A few moments later, Dom piped up again.

 

 

“Hey, String, I just thought of something.”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“What are we going to tell Cait's family about...”

 

 

“Archangel? Yeah, I've thought about that, too—I mean, obviously, we can't tell them who he _really is,_ without revealing what we do with Airwolf, etc. I'll probably just tell them that he and Marella are both friends of my family, and hopefully, that will be that.”

 

 

“And what if somebody asks him what he does for a living?”

 

 

“That's _his_ problem, Dom, not ours. Although,” Hawke continued, “I suppose I'll have to get my story straight with him—just so I don't say one thing, and he says another. That could be a mess, couldn't it?”

 

 

Dom chucked and replied, “That's putting it mildly, buddy. Hey, String, check your center panel.”

 

 

String glanced at his instrument panel. “I don't see anything, except the normal system readouts.”

 

 

“I could have sworn I saw...oh, never mind. Probably just these old eyes playing tricks on me. You know what they say—when a man gets my age, his eyesight's the second thing to go.”

 

 

“Well, Dom, remember what I told you before—you've always been younger than me!” Both pilots had a good laugh at this, as Hawke swung the chopper back towards home.

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

_Ain't that just like Hawke, goin' and telling me we can't be together on the night before our wedding,_ Caitlin groused to herself after String had left. _Then on top of that, he goes off flying with Dom and his girlfriend, and doesn't bring me along. Ooh, sometimes that “all boy's club” of theirs really bugs me. Hawke knows I can fly her just as well as they can—after all,_ she mused, _he and Dom taught me everything I know about Airwolf...so why they refuse to let me fly with them more often is totally beyond me._

 

 

Just then, she heard a commotion outside, and was pleased to see Hawke and Dominic as they walked through the front door. “Hey, welcome back, you two,” she said, smiling at Dom while giving her fiancé a warm, if slightly forced, embrace. “Everything okay with your girlfriend, String?”

 

 

Dom stifled a chuckle. Cait never had been comfortable sharing String with Airwolf, and had let him know about it on more than one occasion. “Yeah, everything's fine, Cait. We just took her up to wring her out a little bit, that's all.”

 

 

“Well, next time bring me along, will you guys?”

 

 

“Yes, ma'am,” String replied, with a mock salute. Dom gave him a look that said, _See? I told you so._

 

 

“What was that look about, Dom?” Cait queried.

 

 

“Like I said before, 'I ain't telling!!'” Cait chuckled as she recalled her first encounter with Airwolf, after the helicopter had blown up the Pope County Jail. “Well, String, I guess I'm gonna head back to civilization. Keep what I said in mind, will ya?”

 

 

“Sure, Dom. Don't I always?”

 

 

Dom rolled his eyes at his friend and walked out the door. “What was that about, String?” Caitlin queried as the chopper started up.

 

 

“Nothing important. We were just talking about...things.”

 

 

“ _'Just talking about things'_? String, in the time I've known you, you have never 'just talked' to anyone about _'things.'_ Well, except me, maybe. So _give, already._ What were you guys talking about?”

 

 

“Sorry, Cait. A couple needs their secrets, you know. Keeps things interesting.”

 

 

Cait wasn't one to give up easy, however. “You guys were talking about me, weren't you? You brought up our little discussion yesterday, didn't you, _Hawke_?” Her voice had suddenly turned cold, and the use of his last name indicated to Stringfellow that he was in _big, **big** trouble._

 

 

“All right. You know I can't lie to you, Cait. Yes, I did bring up that subject to Dominic while we were doing our check ride – and before you ask, _that's_ the reason I didn't bring you along. I wanted Dom's opinion, without any extra feedback. And besides,” he added, trying to lighten the mood, “you looked like you were having another pleasant dream, so far be it from me to interrupt anything.” She couldn't help it—she had to smile at that comment. She made a mental note to tell Hawke about her dream later.

 

 

“So, Dom agrees with me, right? You shouldn't be worrying about that silly old tradition.”

 

 

“Um, actually, _no._ Dom agreed with me more so than you. His exact words, I think, were _'You guys will have the rest of your lives to be together. I don't see why one night should make that big a deal.'”_

 

 

Caitlin considered Dom's words, but String felt she wasn't quite convinced yet. “So, what else did you guys talk about?”

 

 

“Archangel. Dom was worried, and I have to admit I was too, about what would happen if one of your family members asks him what he does for a living, and how we know him.”

 

 

“And what did you two _geniuses_ decide?” She rolled her eyes at the word “geniuses,” apparently showing that she didn't quite believe her own words.

 

 

“I think, for lack of a better term, we're just going to refer to Archangel as a 'friend' of my family—and if anybody asks him what he does for a living, we'll just have to trust his common sense.”

 

 

“Well, his is the only common sense I trust more than yours or Dominic's, String,” Caitlin grinned at him. “I doubt we have anything to worry about. But, we can talk to him if you want.”

 

 

“That's a good idea.”

 

 

**Later that Night**

 

 

“So, Michael, you can understand what I'm concerned about?” String asked his boss as they sat around the fireplace after a wonderful veal Parmesan dinner—which, Cait noticed, String had not hesitated in partaking in.

 

 

“Yes, I do understand your concern, Hawke, and for the record, I've been doing some thinking about that. I agree that any mention of your and Cait's involvement with the FIRM could provoke some not-too-pleasant feelings among some of Cait's family members, especially if they all have the same temper she does.” Michael smiled at Caitlin, and quickly added, “No offense intended, Caitlin.”

 

 

“None taken, Michael. I realize I can be kinda difficult sometimes—that's probably why String and I get along so good—he told my mom that I'm probably the only person in the world who has a harder head than he does!!”

 

 

“And, he's probably right about that, Cait,” Michael said with a smile. “But, back to business. For that day, I'll just pretend to be a friend of your father's, and if anybody asks what I do for a living, I'll just say I'm retired from military service due to injuries. As for money, well, I can thank my rich, recently deceased uncle for that, at least for one night. Sound fair?”

 

 

“Sounds very fair, Michael. Actually, that was a lot better than anything I had come up with,” String had to laugh, which caused everyone else to laugh along with him.

 

 

“Oh, by the way. Your marriage records will be buried and sealed with an Omega 5 classification—just like all the records after the Horn incident. Which reminds me, Cait. Still having those nightmare problems?” Hawke realized he hadn't mentioned anything about Cait's nightmares to Michael since before they got engaged.

 

 

“Nope. They've decided to take a hike, and I won't miss 'em whatsoever,” Cait smiled at her fiancé, and Michael began wondering if the reason Cait was no longer having those nightmares was because of String's involvement in her life. _I always knew there was something about them,_ Michael mused silently. Aloud, he said, “That's good to know. Wouldn't want you in Airwolf without proper rest.”

 

 

“I don't think _any_ of us should be doing anything in Airwolf without proper rest, Michael.” Archangel sensed the hint in Hawke's statement, and gestured for Laura, the pilot who had flown him up to the cabin, to follow him. Slowly, he limped out to the white FIRM chopper, and a few minutes later, they heard the engine start up and the helicopter soar into the distance.

 

 

“Well, guess I better be heading out, too, String. See you later.”

 

 

“See you later, Dom.” String hugged his old friend good-bye, and Dom left to start up his chopper to head back to Santini Air.

 

 

**FIRM Maximum Security Detention Facility**

 

 

Angelica felt the anger growing inside of her. Her father was dead, her life was in turmoil, all because of one man—Stringfellow Hawke. _Someday, Hawke. Someday, I'll make you pay for everything you've done...everything you_ _ **stole**_ _from me..._ _and from my family_ _._ She couldn't decide who she hated more—Hawke, or the other. _The one who knocked out one of our guards and stole his uniform...then murdered another when they rescued Hawke,_ Angelica said to herself, angrily. In Angelica's mind, that imposter soldier was the reason that Hawke was not with her anymore—whoever that was had injected Hawke with some kind of counter-agent to reverse the effects of the brainwashing that her father's “doctors” had administered, and caused Hawke to turn on John Bradford Horn and his daughter.

 

 

_I've got to get out of here,_ she thought to herself. _There's got to be a way to get out of this place—no prison is totally escape – proof. I just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself._ Unfortunately, she was surrounded by guards and medical staff nearly every minute, except when she was asleep, and even then, there were armed guards at her door, which was locked from outside, and their orders were simple and direct— _Shoot to kill. No questions asked._ There was no way out of there, at least none that was easily, readily apparent. Still, Angelica anticipated the time when she could escape from this prison, and confront the ones responsible for putting her there.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“String, it's beautiful up here!!” Maggie O'Shannessy, Caitlin's mother, had been flown up by Dominic early the next morning. “I was having second thoughts about you having your wedding up here, but now I realize, this is perfect!! And,” she added with a sideways glance at her daughter, “so romantic.”

 

 

Caitlin blushed, knowing that her mom was getting a little too close to the truth about more than one issue. _I can't tell her I've lived up here for the past four months, and that we're already sleeping together,_ Cait worried to herself. _Mom would have a fit._ “Why do you think I fell in love with String?” Cait asked her mother, who smiled knowingly.

 

 

“You know, String, I have to tell you something—Cait was right about something she wrote me once about you.”

 

 

“What's that, Maggie?”

 

 

“That smile of yours _does_ light up a room.” Caitlin blushed as she remembered writing that to her mother shortly after meeting Hawke. He had smiled at her when she handed him a loose bolt from the Stearman he was working on, and the look of that smile had startled Caitlin. _Fortunately,_ she mused to herself, _in a few more weeks that smile will be all mine. And, I can't wait._

 

 

“Well, thank you, Maggie. Caitlin has certainly given me a lot to smile about these past few months,” Hawke replied. “So you'll probably be seeing more smiles, from both of us.”

 

 

“I'm glad, String. I wouldn't want my daughter married to some old Gloomy Gus,” Maggie kidded with her future son-in-law. Sure enough, as Hawke and Caitlin slipped their arms around one another, Maggie saw both of their faces split by smiles that looked, for all intents and purposes, like something that would need to be surgically removed.

 

 

**Knightsbridge**

 

 

“Captain, I want you to understand what's going on here,” Archangel was on the phone with one of the FIRM's security squads' commanding officers. “I want agents stationed around the perimeter of Hawke's cabin, and out of sight of the guests. I'll let you know the date—I don't know yet, myself. And, I don't think that I have to remind you how important both Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy are to the FIRM.”

 

 

“No, sir. You don't. We'll take care of everything, and be ready for your orders.”

 

 

“Thank you, Captain.” Michael felt this was another present he could give the couple who had become two of the few close friends he had. He would have men from his top security squad surround the perimeter of the cabin during the ceremony, out of sight of the guests, but fully armed and capable of eliminating any threat. Also, the airspace around the cabin would be declared a “no-fly zone” until after the ceremony had concluded, and a FIRM security chopper would orbit out of visual and hearing range _(of everybody except Hawke, and maybe Cait)_ , Michael mused to himself.

 

 

Something else began gnawing at a corner of his mind—something completely unrelated to the wedding or any personal agenda: _Airwolf._ _The deal was, Hawke would hold Airwolf until we either found Saint John, or found irrefutable evidence that he was dead. Well, he's back now. So what do we do about Airwolf?_ Archangel recalled something he had told Hawke the first night after Hawke had hidden the top-secret chopper. _Hell, even if you_ _ **were**_ _to give it back, there's no way the President would ever let the FIRM use it._ He wondered if there was a way, other than continuing the original arrangement, whereby he could let Hawke continue using Airwolf for FIRM business, while Hawke retained responsibility for the aircraft itself. _There's got to be a way,_ Michael thought to himself. _If we force him to give it back, the FIRM will never see Airwolf again. And, Airwolf with Hawke, Dom, or Cait at the controls is one of the best field tools the FIRM has. Well, I'll figure something_ _out—after all, I_ _always do,_ Michael mused to himself _._

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“Okay, String, let's talk some more about this night-before-the-wedding thing,” Caitlin said to him, even though Hawke rolled his eyes back into his head in an effort to change the subject. “I don't understand _why_ you don't want us to be together the night before the wedding, for heaven's sake.”

 

 

“Because it's _tradition,_ Cait,” Hawke repeated for probably the thousandth time since this whole conversation had been brought up. “Tradition says that it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding. And, with as much bad luck as I bring to this relationship already.....”

 

 

“ _Stop._ Stop right there, Stringfellow Hawke. You know I don't completely believe in luck—except maybe the luck we make ourselves. Look, String. I wouldn't be marrying you if I felt like you were a bad influence, or a jinx, on me. Now, I know you want to hang on to some stupid, antiquated tradition about a man not seeing his bride before their wedding. I don't buy it. And,” she added with a suddenly serious twist to her expression, “it's like I told you before. If we're upstairs, next to each other, _where we belong;_ then Saint John or no Saint John, I don't have to worry about some out-of-control bachelor activities putting any damper on our wedding day. Understand me, _Hawke?_ ” Caitlin cooled her voice deliberately at the last word.

 

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Hawke replied, with a mock salute. “All right, all right. I won't push for us to stay separate the night before we get married. Heck, I know when I'm beaten. You're probably right about one thing, though—I might be able to trust Saint John, but Dom...he could make things interesting. So, we'll just do what we always do.” He noticed Cait's eyes took on a particular gleam at that statement. _Oh, great. What have I gotten myself into this time?_ Hawke found himself asking the ceiling.

 

 

“Hawke. I have something I'd like to discuss with you. Laura's on her way up in the chopper right now,” Michael said over the secure link a few hours later. “Caitlin can come too, if she wants.”

 

 

“Thanks, Michael—and, she probably will, if this is about what I think it's about.” Hawke had the feeling that he already knew what the conversation would be about—the deal Hawke and Michael had regarding a certain black helicopter. “I'll see you when I see you.”

 

 

“I'll be waiting, Hawke.”

 

 

At that moment, Caitlin came over from the large dining room table. “What did Michael want?” At that moment, both she and Hawke turned their heads at the sound of the FIRM chopper approaching.

 

 

“I think it has something to do with that 'black battleship with the rotors', Cait.” Hawke replied. “I have this feeling Michael wants me to give her back.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Why?” Hawke attempted a Texas accent, which was met with a disapproving groan from his fiancé. “Because, the main part of the deal I had with him about Airwolf no longer applies, that's _why._ ”

 

 

“ _Oh._ You mean about you returning Airwolf when Saint John came home?”

 

 

“Exactly. Since Saint John's come back, I imagine Zeus and the Committee have been jumping down Michael's throat to try and get Airwolf back,” Hawke said as Laura opened the door. “Well, let's get this over with.”

 

 

**Knightsbridge, about two hours later**

 

 

“Hawke. I wanted you to know I gave special consideration to the deal we made when you first recovered Airwolf from Moffet. And, I also considered the very high probability that, as I told you then, even if you were to give it back, the President would most likely _never_ let the FIRM see Airwolf again.”

 

 

“So?”

 

 

“Zeus has given _me_ full authority and autonomy over decisions regarding Airwolf. He finally decided to leave me alone, to do my job. And, I know that Airwolf in the hands of you three is the best field tool that the FIRM has. So,” he paused for dramatic effect, “for our purposes, she's all yours.”

 

 

“Seriously? You're saying you _don't_ want Airwolf back?”

 

 

“Not in the official sense, no. You'll all three still be working for us on an as-needed basis, but as far as the FIRM taking Airwolf back, you can rest easy. Now, that doesn't mean that _another_ agency, like the NSA, the Department of Defense, or the National Security Council, or even Bogard's Department of Public Security might not try to take her, but with me acting as the go-between, things should be a lot easier for you from here on out.”

 

 

“Thank you, Michael. That...means a lot to me. Ah, sorry. To _all of us,_ ”Hawke said, suddenly aware of the glare coming from Caitlin.

 

 

“Any time, Hawke. Just take care of that bird for us.”

 

 

“You got it.”

 

 

As they rode back to the cabin in the chopper, Hawke couldn't believe what had just happened – after three years of ducking everybody from the FIRM to the Boy Scouts, one giant burden had just been lifted from Hawke's mind. The FIRM would not be trying to recover Airwolf from Hawke, as long as they kept doing what they were doing—flying her whenever, and wherever, she was needed.

 

 

**The Lair**

 

 

_Access Program_

_Status Change Confirmed_

_Primary Authority over Use—Now in hands of Hawke, Stringfellow, Santini, Dominic; and Hawke, Caitlin, responsible to Archangel, Michael._

_End Program._

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“That was.... _not_ what I was expecting,” Hawke said, as he and Caitlin sank onto the couch. “Michael basically told us....Airwolf is _ours,_ in a manner of speaking.”

 

 

“Yeah, I guess he did,” Caitlin replied, sliding closer to her fiancé on the couch. “Wonder why he gave up without a fight, after all this time?”

 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, Cait,” Hawke replied, scratching his head at the sudden turn of events. “But, I can't say it comes as unwelcome news.”

 

 

“Me neither. At least this is one worry taken off your back,” she smiled at her fiancé, “so we can concentrate on more important.... _'things.'”_

 

 

“And what sorts of _'things'_ did you have in mind?”

 

 

“Oh, like you told me once before, String,” Cait answered him playfully as she moved closer to him, “I'm sure we'll think of _something._ ”

 

 

**Airwolf, the next morning**

 

 

“All right, let's get this lady in the air!!” Dominic exulted, happy to be making yet another check ride in his beloved Airwolf. As he waited for the rotors to come up to liftoff speed, Hawke glanced over at his co-pilot, Caitlin O'Shannessy, and said, “While I don't share Dom's enthusiasm, I am glad we're all doing this one together.” He saw the barest hint of a smile under Cait's flight helmet, and thought, _At least we brought her along this time. She never would have forgiven me if we hadn't._ Finally, the rotors reached liftoff speed, and Airwolf began its majestic climb out of the chimney. Once they had exited and could see the morning sun through the cockpit windows, Hawke called for turbos, and Airwolf rocketed away from the Lair, quickly building speed.

 

 

“That's it, sweetheart, you're doing just fine,” Dom called from the EDCC chair. Caitlin and Hawke exchanged a knowing glance, and each seemed to the other to be thinking, _Dom takes his love for this machine just a tad too far, doesn't he?_ Suddenly, Airwolf banked sharply to the left. _“Whoa!!_ What happened, String?”

 

 

“I don't know. She just turned hard left all of a sudden.” Hawke moved the cyclic and the collective, but neither one responded to his inputs. “Dom, did you kick on autopilot?”

 

 

Dom checked the “Engage” switch, but found it dark. “Nope. Autopilot's not engaged. What's going on?” Just then, Airwolf shot into the sky. Hawke quickly tried moving the cyclic and collective again, and this time found them responsive. “I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut this one short, people.” Hawke stated grimly. “We might have another logic bomb on our hands.”

 

 

Although neither Caitlin, Hawke, or Dominic could see it, a message appeared on one of their central displays: _Momentary assumption of flight control was in error. Not logic bomb related._

 

 

Once they had safely landed, Hawke said, “Dom, you know the drill. First thing tomorrow, we strip _all_ the armament and electrical.”

 

 

“Wait a second, String. If this _is_ another logic bomb, we're gonna need Karen's help again.”

 

 

“ _Whose_ help, Dominic?” Caitlin's glare cut through both Dom and Hawke like a hot knife through butter.

 

“Dr. Karen Hansen, Cait. She helped us a while back when Airwolf engaged a logic bomb program planted there by Moffet. Of course, she neglected to tell us she was with the FIRM, and that she had a homing beacon.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Dominic stated, remembering what had occurred after Dr. Hansen had taken his place in the EDCC, and he left the Lair with the homing device, leading Michael's agents to an out-of-the-way gas station. “I was so disappointed. Nobody wanted to see the two – headed snake!” Caitlin had been absent when this had all occurred, so she knew nothing of these events. Hawke said, “Cait. You've got to stop worrying every time another female's name is mentioned, for crying out loud.”

 

 

“I'm sorry, String. It's just that where you're concerned...”

 

 

“I know. But sometimes...”

 

 

“It's not easy. What is easy with us?” Cait had to smile at her question, as she knew it was the truth.

 

 

“Good to see you again, Dr. Hansen,” Hawke said to the young scientist. “And, before I forget, this is my fiancé, Caitlin O'Shannessy.” Karen shook hands with the other redhead. “A pleasure to meet you, Caitlin. I don't recall seeing you the last time I was down here, though.”

 

 

“No. I wasn’t a part of the crew yet...in fact, I barely knew Hawke.” Caitlin found it hard to dislike the other woman. _Trusting her, on the other hand; that's another story, especially where String's concerned._

 

 

“So, Dom, you say Airwolf just turned sharp left, the autopilot wasn't engaged or anything?”

 

 

“Right, Doc. And that's what makes this one so scary. We have _no idea_ what happened. Can you help us?”

 

 

Karen grabbed her connection cables and said, “Well, that's why I'm here. Let's get to work.”

 

 

Four hours later, Dr. Hansen couldn't believe what she was seeing. Millions of lines of Airwolf's program code had been altered. Certain references were deleted completely, others had been changed; and still others were left alone, save for a minor syntax change.

 

 

_What have you done, Moffet?_ Dr. Hansen couldn't believe that so much of Airwolf's primary code had been re-written. She worried to herself that Airwolf might never fly again.

 

 

**Three Days Later**

 

 

_YES!! Finally this is making sense!!! Well, sort of._ Dr. Hansen exulted to herself, as Dom, Hawke and Caitlin were still asleep at the far end of the Lair. It appeared that Moffet had _not_ written these changes into Airwolf's main program code—according to all of Dr. Hansen's instruments, Airwolf _herself_ had orchestrated these changes. _But, how can a **machine** re-write its own software code? Unless......_ Dr. Hansen knew of machines that possessed artificial intelligence, which allowed them to reprogram themselves based on experiences and changes in their environment, but she'd never actually _worked_ with one...... _until now._

 

 

Just then, she heard Hawke beginning to stir. As he woke up, Karen walked to meet him and whispered, “Hawke? Can I talk to you in private? It's about Airwolf.”

 

 

“Sure.” He made sure not to wake Caitlin, and he and Dr. Hansen walked out of the Lair into the early morning sunshine.

 

 

“No blindfold this time?”

 

 

“Nah. Michael and I have a new agreement—he's not chasing after Airwolf anymore, and I trust you enough to know that you're not going to go blabbing to the NSA, the FBI, or the Pentagon about where you've been.” She smiled at him and said, “Thank you, Hawke. And I promise, this place will remain my secret. I don't think your fiancé trusts me all that much, though.”

 

 

“Who, Caitlin? Don't worry about her, Karen. She's okay, really. She just gets a little uncomfortable if another woman's around.” Hawke was glad Cait was still sleeping inside the Lair—the last thing he wanted right now was to go around in circles with his fiancé about yet _another_ female in his life.

 

 

“Well, I can't say I blame her, Hawke,” Dr. Hansen grinned. “By the way, before I forget, congratulations. Even though I only just met Caitlin, I think she's good for you.” Hawke wasn't sure how to take that. “But, now to the reason I wanted to talk to you. I think you're right about something going on with Airwolf.”

 

 

“In what way?”

 

 

“I think she's developing..... _artificial intelligence._ ”

 

 

“You've got to be kidding. Like in those science fiction movies?”

 

 

“Something like that. Come on, I'll show you some of what I've found so far.” She and Hawke trudged back inside the Lair, to find Cait and Dom awake and working on breakfast.

 

 

“About time you guys showed up. So, Doc. Did you fix our baby?” Karen chuckled as she remembered Dominic's affection for the helicopter.

 

 

“Not quite yet, Dom. But, I think I can guarantee you that Airwolf is, for lack of a better term, _bettering_ herself.”

 

 

“ _Bettering_ herself? What kind of cockamamie sci-fi talk is that?”

 

 

“Actually, Dom, it's not quite as 'cockamamie' as you think. You've heard of 'thinking machines,' from sci-fi movies and what not? Well, from everything I've been able to gather, Moffet programmed Airwolf's computers to learn from her experience in combat, and to build a library of defensive and offensive tactics that she could call on in emergencies. To coin a phrase, her computer actually _learns how to learn._ Then, it can teach itself, and learn from its own mistakes.”

 

 

“So what does she need a crew for?” Caitlin asked, confused.

 

 

“The AI that I've discovered is different from what you and I might consider intelligence. Plus, it's in an early development stage—it's probably similar to a preschool-aged child. You three are essential to the development of that intelligence. Even when it's fully developed, however, Airwolf will still need humans aboard,” Karen concluded.

 

 

“I still don't get it,” Dom answered. “Why would a super-intelligent machine need humans at all?”

 

 

“Dom, the AI considers you...all of you...for lack of a better term, as her _safety net._ She treated Moffet and the original crew the same way when they first started flying Airwolf. Plus, the intelligence would, from everything I've learned so far, _only_ assume control if it detected a potentially life-threatening situation. For example, if you had MiG fighters behind you, and the pilots were incapacitated, the AI might take over and either deploy weapons herself, or simply pull into a power climb, which would allow the two attackers to destroy each other.” Karen winced as she recalled the _last_ power climb she'd been in on board Airwolf, and felt confident in her assurance that if it happened again, it would be for the safety of the humans aboard, and not as part of a plan to destroy them.

 

 

“But, we can still fly her, right?”

 

 

“Well, I'll have to do some tests periodically, but for right now, yes. I declare Airwolf safe to fly.”

 

 

“Well, that's a relief. But, why did she suddenly take control and pull that hard bank the other day?”

 

 

“That's something I haven't exactly figured out yet,” Dr. Hansen admitted, digging into a plate of scrambled eggs. “But, I'm working on it. It's like the saying goes, 'To err is human. But, to _really screw things up,_ you need a _machine!'_ ”

 

 

Caitlin suddenly fixed the scientist with an icy glare. “Is that what you two were doing when Dom and I woke up and I noticed that String had left?”

 

 

“Yes, Caitlin. I didn't want to wake either you or Dom, so I asked String to take a walk outside with me when I heard him moving around. If you don't mind a little constructive criticism, you need to learn to relax. I'm a computer programmer, not a psychiatrist, but even _I_ can see you'll drive yourself crazy within five years if you don't. Besides, I don't have designs on Hawke—Yes, I _like_ him—as a _friend—but_ if I tried living with the man—he'd drive me insane!! And if _you_ can live with him without going bananas, you're a better woman than I am, Caitlin!! But you can trust me on this, Caitlin. Hawke is my _friend_ _—_ nothing more, nothing less.”

 

 

Caitlin felt herself relaxing; if only a _little,_ at Karen's words.

 

 

“Thank you, Karen. So, you think the Lady's all right to fly?”

 

 

“Should be—but like I said, she may have some “growing pains” for a while, as the AI begins to manifest itself. But, they shouldn't interfere with regular operations.”

 

 

“Let's hope not.” Hawke stood up, sighing with relief. “Well, Dom, let's button this Lady up and get out of here—because Cait and I have a wedding to plan.”

 

 

**String's Cabin**

 

 

“Caitlin, you barely said a word all the way back here. And that's _not_ like you. What's wrong?”

 

 

“Oh, String, I don't know. I think Dr. Hans....oops...Karen's right. I _do_ need to learn to relax. I just get so paranoid sometimes, especially where other women and you are concerned. I don't know why I do that. Do you think I'm still feeling insecure about...”

 

 

“No.” Hawke interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, as he knew what name Cait was about to say. “I don't think you're feeling insecure. I just think that you do have a rather active imagination, and sometimes, it tends to run away with you.” _Of course,_ he mused to himself, _I gave her imagination plenty of fodder before we got together, flaunting all those other women in front of her like that._

 

 

“I'd rather _you_ were running away with me,” she grinned suggestively at him.

 

 

“Any particular place you have in mind?” Hawke thought he knew the answer, but he decided to ask her anyway.

 

 

“Not really,” she replied, “as long as we run there together.”

 

 

“That's a promise, lady. That's a promise.”

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“So, have you set a date yet, String?” Dom was understandably curious to know when the wedding was going to be.

 

 

“We're thinking sometime in the next few weeks, Dom,” String replied, but nothing's been decided yet. Oh, and before you ask, we made a decision on that...other matter you and I were talking about.”

 

 

“You mean Cait got you to see her point of view, right, String?”

 

 

He saw Cait coming out of the corner of his eye and whispered, “Right.”

 

 

“Right what?” _Dammit_ , String cursed himself. _Her hearing's getting better all the time._

 

 

“Nothing, Cait. Nothing.”

 

 

“Okay.” _She may have said okay,_ Hawke mused to himself, _but I know her better than that. She doesn't buy it. Not one bit._

 

 

**The Lair**

 

 

“Well, shall we pick up where our last little test jaunt left off?” Hawke asked his friends as they climbed back aboard Airwolf. From the engineering console, Dom piped up, “Let's pick it up, String! Let's pick it up!” Hawke chuckled to himself and exchanged a knowing glance with Cait in the co-pilot's chair as Airwolf's systems came on line and the rotors spun up to takeoff speed. Finally, Hawke grasped the collective and the sleek black machine rose gracefully from her hiding place.

 

 

A few minutes later, as they wound around some of the large rock formations near the Valley of the Gods, Dom said, “Well, she feels like her old self. Whataya say we kick on the turbos, huh, String?”

 

 

“I say let's go for it.”

 

 

“Oh, I was hopin' you'd say that!! Turbos ready.”

 

 

Hawke punched the button on the cyclic and Airwolf's speed increased immediately as the powerful turbines engaged. Soon, as they approached the sound barrier, Dom noticed something strange on his console. Two words had mysteriously appeared there: _I'm sorry._

 

 

Dom shook his head, as if trying to clear a cobweb out of it, but the words wouldn't go away. There they sat, blinking. Dom thought, _this is crazy. Airwolf's a machine, she can't do this._ Quietly, he tapped out a message on his keyboard: _Sorry for what, sweetheart?_

 

 

_For the incident the last time we flew. Did I hurt any of you?_

 

 

Dom suddenly realized – the AI that Dr. Hansen had discovered was _communicating_ with him! He tapped, _No, baby. We were startled, but not hurt._

 

 

Quickly, the AI responded back: _I am relieved. Thank you._

 

 

_I've gotta be dreaming. This isn't happening. Airwolf can't communicate with me._ And yet, the evidence was irrefutable – Airwolf _was communicating. I've gotta remember to tell the Doc about this the next time I see her._ Dom filed the information in his own memory so he would not forget. “Well, looks like everything's okay....wait a second.” Hawke heard the ID scan program kick in a few split seconds before Dominic did. “Incoming traffic. Looks like a Hughes 500....armed with missile launchers and 20mm cannon. And this is weird, String. She looks like she's on an intercept—Hey, _DUCK!!_ ” Dom's scanner had picked up a missile heading straight for Airwolf, and String pointed her nose straight for the deck, as Dom deployed Sunburst decoys to lure the missile away from Airwolf. “Where's that chopper, Dom?”

 

 

“Five o'clock high, range 8 miles. Too close for a Sidewinder shot.”

 

 

“ _Guns!”_

 

 

“Right. Guns 1&2.”

 

 

“Where is he now?”

 

 

“You should be seeing him any minute now...”

 

 

“Got him, Dom.” Hawke squeezed the trigger and within a few seconds, the chopper was destroyed in a ball of fire. “Where do suppose that guy came from?”

 

 

“Good question, String. Look out, another chopper coming in!!”

 

 

“Where?”

  
  
“Six o'clock, range 10 miles. Sidewinder in the air!!”

 

 

“Sunburst!”

 

 

“Sunburst.” The decoy shot aft from Airwolf's launcher, and within a few moments, the missile plowed harmlessly into a nearby cliff.

 

 

“Coming around, Dom.” Airwolf swung around on her tail rotor, to face the second chopper head on. The two choppers closed on each other rapidly, until String threw Airwolf into a sharp left bank, and muttered to himself, “The hard part about playing chicken is knowing when to flinch.” He quickly asked where the attacker had gone, and Dom quickly responded, “9 miles, three o'clock! Careful, String, rocket coming in!!”

 

 

“Sunburst.”

 

 

“Sunburst.” The missile sped past the glowing decoy, and continued towards Airwolf.

 

 

“It didn't take that Sunburst!”

 

 

“It's a sniffer!!”

 

 

As he pulled Airwolf into a quick loop, Hawke called out, “Gimme a Hellfire.”

 

 

“Done.”

 

 

Quickly, Hawke touched the firing stud, and was rewarded when Airwolf's Hellfire destroyed the approaching Sidewinder. Another missile quickly dispatched the attacking helicopter.

 

 

“I've had enough fun for one day,” Hawke said. “Let's go home.” He glanced back at Dom and Caitlin, who both nodded in agreement.

 

 

After they had landed Airwolf and secured the Lair, Dom drove the crew back to Santini Air, then took Hawke and Cait back to the cabin via chopper, as was the norm. “'Bye, Dom!! We'll talk to you soon, and let you know our plans!”

 

 

“Thanks, String! Cait, see you later!!” The chopper quickly lifted from the landing dock, as Hawke and Caitlin watched it disappear into the distance. “What plans were you talking about?” Cait asked him as they walked back to the cabin.

 

 

“Our _wedding plans_. What plans did you think I was talking about?”

  
  


“I don't know, that's why I asked,” she replied. “We haven't even set a date yet, have we? I really want to get this done, String. I want to be your wife _so much.”_

 

 

“Well, let's figure this out, then.”

 

 

It took them about an hour to make their decision. The wedding would be in three weeks, on July 24, 1988. “String. It finally feels _real.”_ Caitlin wiped some stubborn tears from her face as she realized that her dream would finally come true.

 

 

“Oh, it's real all right,” Hawke answered, smiling. “Come the end of that day, you'll be Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke.”

 

 

_Mrs. Hawke. Mrs. Caitlin Hawke. Oh, how I've wanted to hear that._ Caitlin's heart sang. “But, we've got so much to do!! We've got to get the musicians, and of course Mom will have insisted on decorating around here, and....”

 

 

“Okay, okay. You and your mom can get started with some of those details, and I'll work on things with Saint John and Dom. Cait, relax. We've come this far...we'll make it the rest of the way.”

 

 

**FIRM Maximum Security Detention Facility**

 

 

_No....it's not possible!! Daddy's dead!!_ Angelica Horn had received a letter that would have tortured her to the depths of her very soul – if Angelica Horn truly _had_ a soul. Someone had written Angelica a letter saying that her father, John Bradford Horn, might still be alive. _That's impossible,_ Angelica insisted to herself yet again. _I **saw** Daddy die. I was there when he shot himself!! _She remembered standing there, frozen with fear, as her father had explained what he was about to do.

 

 

“ _Angelica, I am truly sorry. After everything that's happened, I know you must hate me.”_

 

 

“ _No, Daddy! I could never hate you!! You're my father, for heaven's sake! Please, Daddy, don't leave me!!”_

 

 

“ _I'm sorry Angelica. But I have nothing left. No reason to live, no family....”_

 

 

“ _That's not true, Daddy!! You still have me!!! You'll **ALWAYS** have me!!!! And revenge. We **must** get revenge on Hawke and the ones who helped him escape!!!”_

 

 

“ _Again, Angelica, I am truly sorry. Good-bye.”_ With that, the gunshot had torn a sizable chunk of her father's head from his skull. She could not accept what her eyes were now trying to convince her of – A letter from one of the doctors at the former Horn compound, which stated that somehow, her father was alive. The letter went on to say that there was a plan in the works to break Angelica out of the detention facility where she had been imprisoned for the past few months. Angelica knew that what she had just read was, for all practical purposes, impossible. However, she _also_ knew her father. If _anyone_ could pull this off, and break her out of here, John Bradford Horn was that man.

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

The next three weeks passed by in a whirlwind. Dom was basically forced to shut Santini Air down, since he was so busy shuttling Cait's mom, Erin, Saint John, and heaven knew how many other people (Dom had lost count after about the fourth or fifth trip back in one afternoon) back and forth from the cabin. He had even recruited Saint John to help, with all the musicians, photographers, and other pieces to the puzzle of the wedding. Blessedly for all concerned, there had been no developments which required the use of Airwolf, and Hawke knew that if anything _did_ come up between now and the date of the wedding, Caitlin would go into an absolute panic.

 

 

_Like she's not halfway there already,_ Hawke mused to himself one morning, after he, Saint John, and Dom had all been fitted for their tuxedos. _I don't know which is worse,_ he mused, as he watched his bride-to-be bounce from one chore to the next; _this, or the way I watched her come apart after the Horn affair._

 

 

And, she had come so far in the months since he snuck into her house to sack out on the couch after he had checked himself out of the hospital, aside from the episode on the night he proposed; _which,_ he thought; _wasn't really an 'episode' at all—just a very carefully ( **and cleverly,** he added to himself) designed ploy. _Even Caitlin's mom had to corral her hyperactive daughter on more than one occasion, and tell her to let someone else handle some of the chaos that this wedding was swiftly becoming. At one point, Maggie threatened to rope and hogtie Cait to get her to sit down for more than five seconds at a time. _We better only have to do this once,_ Hawke mused to himself as the final days ticked away. _Neither one of them could survive it if we had to do it all a second time._ Finally, though, the last preparations had been made—the dresses were finished, all the flowers were in place, the invitations had been sent and answered, _(thankfully,_ Hawke mused, _everybody's going to be here),_ and there was nothing else to do. The day Caitlin O'Shannessy had dreamed of for five long months had finally arrived—the day she would marry Stringfellow Hawke.

 

 

Events after the rehearsal, however, went almost _exactly_ as Stringfellow had expected they would. After dinner, Maggie had _adamantly_ insisted that she take Cait to the hotel where her mother and the rest of the family were staying, and Caitlin had _just as adamantly_ insistedthat she would _stay right here, thank you very much, Mother._ Maggie looked at her son-in-law (she figured the wedding was only a few hours away, so what harm was there in thinking of String that way) with pleading eyes, but String's expression said to her, _Sorry, Maggie. I've been down this road once already._ _ **Twice,**_ _in fact._

 

 

Finally, Maggie threw her arms up in frustration, and Saint John turned to his brother and commented quietly, “Geez, String. Now I know where Cait got it.”

 

 

String laughed and said, “Yeah. She came by it honest, didn't she?” He grinned first at Maggie, then back at his brother as the O'Shannessy's left to head back to their hotel—without Maggie's youngest daughter, courtesy of a separate chopper provided by Archangel.

 

 

As Caitlin headed upstairs, String turned to Dominic and his elder brother and asked, “So, gentlemen. Anything special planned for my last hours of freedom?” Hawke figured he knew the answer already, but that he'd ask just for Cait's sake. _After all,_ Stringfellow mused to himself, _she's the one who's worried here._

 

 

Saint John glanced up the stairs and saw Caitlin, who had stopped and turned towards the three men. He subtly winked at her, and she winked back, as she had a good idea what the elder Hawke brother was going to say. _After all,_ Cait said to herself, _he told me about this already._

 

 

“Nothing, String. You're going to go upstairs and go to _bed.”_ Saint John emphasized the last word, mainly for the woman at the top of the stairs. “The last thing that lovely lady of yours wants tomorrow is you so hung over that you can't even see straight, or so tired from doing who-knows-what that you can't concentrate!”

 

 

“She talked to you, didn't she, Saint John?” Hawke tried to steel his voice, to impart an air of anger to his older brother, but he knew it wasn't going to work.

 

 

“Yeah, she called the hangar just before we came up here. I _tried_ to convince her to see your point of view, but you and Dom know better than I do how she is when her mind's made up.”

 

 

“Yeah, I do know,” Hawke said with a grin. “It's one of the things I love about her, you know.”

 

 

“Yeah. We kinda noticed. All right, it's time for us to get out of here, but we'll see you in the morning, right, little brother?”

 

 

“You got it.”

 

 

Hawke watched his brother and Dom head out to the landing dock, and take off for Santini Air, then turned to head upstairs.

 

 

As he undressed for bed, Caitlin whispered, “I'm sorry, Hawke. I just had to do it. You mad at me?”

 

 

In spite of his feelings, Hawke chuckled as he remembered Cait asking Dom that same question when she got off the phone with her mother after the hijacking. “What good would it do if I was?” String asked as he slid into bed next to Caitlin.

 

 

She snuggled up against him and answered, “Absolutely none.”

 

 

As he slid his arm around her shoulders, Hawke replied, “That's what I thought. Good night, Cait.”

 

 

“Good night, String.”

 

 

The next morning, Caitlin's mother and the rest of her family were the first to arrive at the cabin—they may not have been successful in getting her away from Hawke last night, Maggie had told her youngest; but by George, she _would_ take Cait away to get her ready for the wedding. Reluctantly, Caitlin agreed, and she was hustled out of the cabin as String watched, smiling, from upstairs.

 

 

The next choppers to arrive brought, to Hawke's surprise, not Saint John and Dominic, but Michael, Laura, Marella, and, in a separate chopper, a squad of 12 heavily armed men.

 

 

“ _What_ is all this, Michael?” Hawke queried his friend.

 

 

“You didn't think I was going to let this go on without proper security, did you, Hawke? Don't worry about it. Those gentlemen will be well out of visual range during the ceremony, and they'll disappear once the reception begins, provided there are no incidents of any sort. I've also arranged to have the airspace around the entire cabin declared a no-fly zone as of 1330 hours. That should give your guests plenty of time to arrive, shouldn't it?”

 

 

“Let's hope so, Michael. Otherwise, somebody's liable to be _very_ disappointed.” _Or very dead,_ Hawke mused, having seen the efficiency of the FIRM's security teams firsthand on a number of occasions. Hawke heard a second chopper coming in, and was relieved to see Dom and Saint John exit a short time later, and the chopper fly back to Santini Air, presumably to pick up the next group of guests.

 

 

“Morning, little brother!!” Saint John exclaimed as he and Dominic burst into the cabin, Hawke's tuxedo in hand. He and String went upstairs to get ready for the ceremony. Once he'd finished dressing, Stringfellow stood at the mirror, fiddling with his tie, until finally Saint John said, “Here, let me help you with that. I never could teach you to tie these things right.” He grinned as he expertly coerced the thin, gray silk tie into a perfect knot. “All those years in the military gave me something, I guess.” Saint John grinned as he drew his younger brother to him in a warm embrace. “You're sure you really want to do this?”

 

 

“Yeah, Saint John, I'm sure. It took me a while to realize it, but damn, I love that girl. I'm just glad she was patient with me while I got my head screwed on straight.”

 

 

“Heck, String. I think she knew what she was getting into when she came to Santini Air looking for you—obviously she'd done some homework on you after....well, you know.” Stringfellow knew _exactly_ what Saint John was referring to—the incident back in Pope County, Texas when String and Dom had first met the feisty redhead, which String had described to Saint John a couple of days after he and Caitlin got engaged.

 

 

Suddenly, String noticed Michael walking up to join the conversation. “Hello again, Hawke.” Michael marveled at his young friend's expression, which seemed to the older man to be the most contented and relaxed he had seen Hawke in a long time. “So, are you nervous?”

 

 

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous today?” Hawke couldn't understand why Michael would think he was nervous about his decision.

 

 

Michael answered, “If you showed us a little emotion about getting married, it might prove to the rest of us that contrary to popular belief, there's actually a _human being_ in there _,_ Hawke,” Michael said, grinning in an attempt to let Hawke know there were no hard feelings.

 

 

“Michael's right, you know,” Saint John chimed in. “I don't think Cait would appreciate being married to some kind of robot. I mean, I don't know her that well, but from what I've seen in the short time I _have_ known her, she's a very passionate person. _Especially_ where you're concerned!” String had to laugh out loud at that comment.

 

 

“You don't need to tell me that, Saint John,” Stringfellow answered with a smile. “I figured that out, oh....about a day or two after she came to the hangar, give or take a couple of hours. But seriously, both of you. I know deep down that this is the right decision, so what reason would I have to be nervous?” Neither Saint John nor Archangel could come up with a suitable answer to that question, and the three of them grinned at each other as they descended the steps back to the main living room area of the cabin.

 

 

“If you don't mind me saying this, Hawke—the day you met Cait was probably the best day of your life, even if you didn't know it then.” Archangel smiled, as they met up again with Dominic, who had retrieved champagne glasses for everybody.

 

 

“In one sense, you're right, Michael. But remember, for the better part of _two years_ , I pushed her away from me. All because of that stupid belief of mine.....”

 

 

“...that everyone you love, or _might love,_ will die.” Michael remembered saying those words to Gabrielle the first time he had come up to the cabin to brief Hawke about Moffet's having stolen Airwolf. _Who knows? Maybe if I hadn't sent her on that mission,_ _ **Gabrielle**_ _might be in Cait's shoes today. But, I'm not so sure that would have been such a good match anymore._ Michael remembered his prime pilot – very refined, with a strong air of dignity and grace. _Not that Cait doesn't display those qualities when she wants to,_ Michael mused, as he had seen them for himself at numerous FIRM social events, _but that spirit of hers really brought out some of the best in Hawke. Plus, I think Cait's a lot more stubborn than Gabrielle ever was, and that might come in handy for both of them._

 

 

“Well, Michael, I guess I can't be right all the time,” String answered with a grin, “after all, I've got my brother back, thanks to you and the United States Navy.”

 

 

_And you may be getting someone else back, too;_ Michael mused to himself. Aloud, he said, “Your friend Bobby was right.”

 

 

String looked confused. “About what, Michael?”

 

 

“You _do_ look good when you smile!” Dominic and Saint John laughed as Hawke, still smiling, said, “You know, Michael, you're the third person to tell me that in the last few days – Caitlin and Maggie have both told me the same thing.”

 

 

“Well, I'm glad Bobby and I weren't the only ones who noticed,” Michael replied. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make some security checks – but, don't worry. I'll be back soon.”

 

 

As Michael left the cabin, he almost ran into Bobby Phelps, running up the dock. “Whoa, slow down there, young fellow! You're liable to hurt someone!” And, when he recognized the young man, he quickly added, “Bobby! String and I were just talking about you!!”

 

 

“You _were?_ I'm sorry, I'm just excited!” Bobby was clutching what appeared to be a large, wrapped frame tightly to his chest. Michael tapped Robert on the shoulder and asked, “A new drawing?”

 

 

“Yeah—I think it's his best drawing yet, personally.”

 

 

“ _Really?_ I don't suppose it's of something, or better yet...a pair of some _ones...._ we know?”

 

 

Robert's return glance, a look that Michael read as _You really have to ask?,_ confirmed what Michael already suspected.

 

 

“ _String!!_ ” Bobby banged through the front door of the cabin, nearly dropping the large package he was carrying. “Where's Caitlin?”

 

 

“Hi, Bobby! She'll be here later, buddy. She's getting herself all prettied up for the wedding.” Hawke grinned as he leaned closer to his young friend. “Although, just between you and me, she's wasting her time. She's already beautiful. What do you think?”

 

 

“Yeah.” Bobby smiled at Hawke and said, “She's real pretty. Just like in my picture!” He handed String an exquisitely wrapped package, and String said, “I tell you what, buddy. We'll put this away until Cait gets here, after the wedding--'cause I have a feeling she's going to want to see this picture as much as I do.” Hawke smiled as he stashed the package behind the bar, and then came around to shake hands with Robert. “Robert, it's good to see you again.”

 

 

“Well, I'm glad Bobby and I could be here, Stringfellow. When I first met you, Dominic, and Caitlin, I had no idea that you and Caitlin would wind up together, and getting married. Although,” he continued, smiling at his son, “I think Bobby might have suspected something.”

 

 

“I think he did, too.” Hawke gave Robert a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Remember when Bobby told me I look good smiling? Cait gave Bobby a look that was almost like she was telling him, 'You're right, he does.'”

 

 

“I do remember that, Hawke. And you know what? Bobby was right.”

  
  
Saint John gripped his brother's shoulder. “See, String? You need to learn to smile more often. People seem to like you better that way.”

 

 

“And who do we have here, Hawke?”

 

 

“Sorry, Robert. Robert and Bobby Phelps, meet my brother, Saint John Hawke.”

 

 

“Pleased to meet you, Saint John.”

 

 

“It's my pleasure, Robert. And, Bobby. I saw that picture you drew of String and Tet—that was very good.”

 

 

“I can draw one for you!” Bobby smiled at String's brother as they exchanged a high five.

 

 

“Sure, little man. Anytime.”

 

 

“Hawke!” Hawke glanced toward the door and saw Nhi Houng and Sam Roper, along with their son Stringfellow, walk into the cabin.

 

 

“Excuse me, Robert. You too, Bobby.”

 

 

“Sure, String.”

 

 

“Sam! Glad to see you. And Nhi Houng, it's good to see you, too.”

 

 

“ _Hey!! What about me??”_

 

 

Hawke looked down at the young man who shared his name. “It's good to see you too, String.” He smiled at the young man who he had once thought was either his or Saint John's son. “You're not giving your mom and dad a hard time, are you?”

  
  
“No, sir!” Young Stringfellow grinned up at his parents, but didn't see the look that Sam and Hawke exchanged, which seemed to say, _Right. We know better than that!!_

 

 

“And, where is your beautiful bride?” Nhi Houng asked.

 

 

“Being made even more beautiful, I guess,” Hawke smiled, “if that's humanly possible.” He and Nhi Houng laughed at his assertion. “Her family came and picked her up this morning.”

 

 

“She didn't go easily, I would guess.”

 

 

“And you would guess _right,_ ” Stringfellow exchanged another friendly embrace with Nhi as he moved on to greet Nguyen and Mai Van Minh, who were just walking through the front door.

 

 

“Hawke! It is wonderful to see you on this most joyous occasion, my friend!”

 

 

“That it is, Nguyen. Certainly a happier occasion than the last time we saw each other.”

 

 

“Let us not talk about that today, Hawke. Today is a day for rejoicing, as you and Caitlin begin your life together.”

 

 

“Thank you, Nguyen. And, Caitlin and I are both honored that you both are sharing this special day with us.”

 

 

“It is the least we could do, Hawke, after everything you have done for us.” Hawke embraced both Nguyen and Mai, even as he heard another chopper approaching the cabin. “That must be the O'Shannessy's.”

 

 

Michael was standing at the window watching the group exit the chopper. “You guessed right, Hawke. Might I suggest we make a hasty, yet discrete exit?” Hawke and the rest of the group slipped out the back entrance as they heard Maggie, Erin, and Caitlin arguing all the way from the dock.

 

 

Once they were safely outside, and had circled around to the front of the cabin after hearing the front door close, Hawke said, “Good grief, they're _still_ going at it. I'd bet they haven't stopped since they left this morning!”

 

 

Even Saint John could hear the squabbling. “Well, if Cait's nervous at all, it's understandable, I guess,” Saint John said. “Sometimes when a person gets nervous, they can get a little short-tempered. And.....”

 

 

“...if you're already short-tempered in the first place, that can be dangerous!!” Stringfellow finished his brother's sentence as he saw Megan Ravenson, his friend the psychic, walking towards them.

 

 

“Megan!”

  
  
“Hi, String! I can't believe this day is actually happening.” She and String exchanged a quick and friendly embrace. “Now, I know I told you this before, but I am _so happy_ for you and Caitlin.”

 

 

“Thanks, Megan. Oh, before I forget, Megan Ravenson, this is my brother, Saint John Hawke.”

 

 

“Pleased to meet you, Saint John. I've heard so much about you.”

 

 

“Then you have me at a distinct disadvantage, Miss Ravenson, because I have heard little to nothing about you. String's kinda quiet about things like that.”

 

 

Megan exchanged a knowing glance with String, as she sensed that Saint John hadn't been introduced to the “other Lady” in String's life yet. “Oh, please, Saint John. Call me Megan. As to how I know your brother, I helped him out once. I have some psychic abilities that he found useful for a couple of things he was working on. He's got some too, you know. Abilities, that is.”

 

 

“Oh? In what respects?” Saint John was intrigued by this assertion.

 

 

“Well, that super-hearing of his, for one. And, that heightened sense of danger that seems to protect him from any sort of harm, at least so far.”

 

 

Saint John laughed. “Well, I'll agree with you on the hearing part of it. I always said he had better ears than most of the spy equipment we had in the Army! As to the other, I think I'll leave the jury out on that one.” All three laughed, as Caitlin's sister Erin came over to them and said, “Everybody take your places. We're ready to get started. Come on, String. You too, Saint John.” Megan went to sit next to the Ropers, while String stood at the end of the platform next to the judge, and waited for the bridal march to begin. Just before Erin went to get in line with Saint John, she turned to Hawke and said, “String. If I haven't said this already, welcome to the family. Cait's really lucky to have you.”

 

 

“And I'm really lucky to have her, Erin.”

 

 

“But, I'm only gonna warn you once. You _ever_ do anything to hurt my little sister, so help me, I'll beat your brains in myself. Cait's not the only expert in hand-to-hand combat!” Erin was smiling when she said it, but Hawke took her words very seriously.

 

 

“Let's hope I never do anything that stupid,” Hawke replied, since he had no doubt Erin could do it. He gave Erin a quick kiss on the cheek before going to stand with the judge who would perform the ceremony.

 

 

Soft violin music began playing as a young girl Stringfellow did not recognize began walking towards them, distributing cream and yellow rose petals as she went. Then he remembered – Marella had mentioned something about Michael's daughter Angelina, and her wish to be flower girl for this event. Fiona came next, followed by Erin with Saint John. There was a slight pause, and String caught his breath at the sight of the woman he loved as she paused and waited for the march to begin.

 

 

As the familiar strains of the bridal march began, Hawke noticed tears already glistening in Caitlin's eyes, as she walked on her mother's arm. She wore a beautiful halter neck dress of pale cream silk, with a cream wool shawl draped around her shoulders to protect them from the slight breeze blowing off the lake. When they reached Hawke and Saint John, Maggie gave Caitlin's hand to String and whispered, “Thank you, String.”

 

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Maggie.” String responded, taking Caitlin's hand and turning to face the judge.

 

 

“ _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Caitlin O'Shannessy to Stringfellow Hawke._ ” The judge began, and Caitlin recognized the words from her dream. _“These two young people have traveled a long, and sometimes frustrating road, to reach this moment, this day, together.”_ Caitlin caught a slight smile on Hawke's face, and instinctively knew his thought, as she thought it too— _You_ _have_ ** _no_** _idea._

 

 

“ _Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your wife?”_ String smiled and replied without hesitation, “I do.”

 

 

“ _Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your husband?”_ Caitlin beamed up at Hawke, and through tears of love and happiness, answered proudly, “Yes. I do.” Hearing the words Cait had whispered in her dream those many weeks ago actually brought a tear to String's eye.

 

 

“May we have the rings, please?”

  
  
Saint John withdrew both rings from his coat pocket and handed them to the judge. String recited the rest of his vows as he slipped the gold band onto Caitlin's finger, then she did the same with Hawke's ring as she recited her vows.

 

 

“By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you man, and wife.” String pulled Caitlin close to his body as the judge continued, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. Stringfellow, you may.....Oh, never mind.” The audience laughed and applauded wildly as Hawke had taken the initiative and begun the traditional wedding kiss before the judge had even finished. Dominic turned to Maggie and said, “Typical String. That's something he and I have always had in common.”

 

 

“What? You don't have any patience either?” Maggie grinned and elbowed Dominic playfully in the ribs. They had been introduced earlier in the day, and Maggie found she had quite a bit in common with Hawke's surrogate father. She looked at Dominic and said, “You know, Dominic, I must tell you. You did a fine job with both those boys. Their parents would be so proud of them today.”

 

 

“Well, Maggie, you did a pretty fine job with Cait, as well. Let me tell you, I was so relieved when I found out that she and String had finally decided to get together—and I was even happier when I found out he was going to ask Cait to marry him.”

 

 

Maggie grinned at Dom, as String and Caitlin finally broke their kiss and turned towards their guests. “That makes two of us, Dominic. That makes two of us!” Maggie grabbed Dominic in a warm, friendly embrace, and there was nothing Dom could do but hug her back.

 

 

Later, after the guests had just about finished their first (in some cases) plates of food, Saint John stood and tapped his glass with his fork repeatedly, to get everyone's attention.

 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention, please? Attention, please.” He turned towards his brother and new sister-in-law, and said, “I know the happy couple has not planned anything to say, which, knowing String the way I do, doesn't surprise me in the least.” The guests, especially Stringfellow's friends, chuckled in response. “However, even though I've only known Caitlin for a short time, I must say that I'm surprised _she_ doesn't have anything to say. I guess she's just caught up in the moment, and I don't suppose I can blame her.” The chuckles now came from Caitlin's family. Seriously, though. String and Caitlin, I can only imagine what a road it's been to get to this point, and all I can really say is—congratulations to the both of you. Caitlin, welcome to our family. It seems strange having a sister-in-law, since String and I have never had a sister. So, again, welcome to our little family, and I wish you both a long, happy, and prosperous life. To the bride and groom!”

 

 

“ _To the bride and groom!”_ The guests echoed Saint John and raised their glasses in a toast, as Cait turned to String and kissed him again. Then, Maggie stood up. “First of all, Saint John, I want to say that as Caitlin's mother, I could not agree with you more. The fact that Caitlin doesn't seem to have anything to say is not only surprising, it's downright _shocking.”_ This brought sustained laughter from both sides of the clearing.

 

 

“Stringfellow, I told you before that I was shocked when I found out you had asked Cait to marry you. I once again offer you my humblest apology. And, I also want to thank you for allowing me to stop worrying about whether Cait would ever get married!!” “Cait, honey, you couldn't have picked a better man, and I wish you both all the best that life has to offer.” Applause mixed with the tinkle of glasses as the guests raised them once again to the newlyweds.

 

 

As Dominic stood, Hawke thought he saw a tear in his old friend's eye. “For those of you who don't know, I raised both String and Saint John after their parents died. String, I know you hate speeches—both making them and hearing them, so I'll make this as quick as I can. I hoped and prayed that this day might someday come practically since the day Cait walked into the hangar while you were working on that old Stearman. And,” he added, smiling, “I'm just glad that God has kept me alive long enough to see it!! I just want you two to have all the best—everything that you deserve. In the words of an old pilot's prayer, I wish you both 'Godspeed, and good tailwinds.' Congratulations again, and I love you both.”

 

 

Just before they kissed again, Caitlin and String locked eyes with an expression that said, _And we love you too, Dom._

 

 

Finally, after the last toasts had been made, the guests and the wedding party moved out onto the makeshift dance floor. Caitlin and Hawke took the first dance, as was customary, but soon the floor was crowded with couples, and one pairing in particular caught Caitlin's eye.

 

 

“Look over there, Hawke,” she said, nudging her husband subtly. “Look at Mom and Dominic. I haven't seen her so happy since Daddy died.”

 

 

Hawke glanced over and said, “You're right. I guess I hadn't been paying them much attention—since I've been more focused on other things—like my beautiful wife.”

 

 

“Flatterer.” Caitlin smiled at her new husband's praise.

 

 

“And where you're concerned, not afraid to admit it, Cait,” he smiled as they continued to twirl around the floor. “Say, you never told me—the day that Dom and I went on our little check ride, exactly what were you dreaming about, anyway?”

 

 

“You and me....and this. Oh, String. Everything about today was perfect.” She stopped herself, as her happiness bubbled over inside her again, and she felt a few stray tears trickling down her cheek.

 

 

“What were you and your mom arguing about when you came in?” String had to ask before he drove himself insane. He'd caught bits and pieces of it, but not enough to really understand what was going on. _But then again, I wasn't really listening, either._

 

 

“Well, I wanted to come find you before the ceremony started, but Mom and Erin kept telling me to wait.”

 

 

“Saint John said he knows where you get your stubborn streak now.”

 

 

“Well, like you once said, String—at least I come by it honest.”

 

 

“I wouldn't have it...or _you..._ any other way.... _Mrs. Hawke._ ” It was the first time Caitlin had heard him say those words, and they literally took her breath away.

 

 

“You okay?”

 

 

“I'm sorry, String. It's just.... I still can't believe it—I'm Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. I feel like I'm in a dream or something.”

 

 

Very subtly, Hawke moved his right hand from around Caitlin's waist and very gently pinched her left arm. “Ow! What was that for, Hawke?”

 

 

“Just to let you know—this isn't a dream. It's all real, Cait. Very real.” Her momentary irritation at him disappeared as that smile crossed his face again.

 

 

“You remember the first time you smiled at me, when you were working on the Stearman and kept dropping that stupid bolt? Ever since that day, I hoped that someday I would be the one to make your face light up like that, without you having to drop tools or something like that.”

 

 

Hawke chuckled at the memory of that meeting. “Yeah, I remember you said, 'You know, you could wear this around your neck.'” Caitlin smiled shyly when she remembered his expression. “As for the other, I only hope I have brought as much light into your life, as you have into mine.”

 

 

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed, “You have, Hawke. You have. When you came to Texas that first time, you saved my life. I...I don't want to think about what those men would have done if you hadn't shown up.”

 

 

“Hey, that's all over now. They're gone, and we have the rest of our lives to look forward to.”

 

 

Finally, the guests started to leave, after once again offering their congratulations to the happy couple. Finally, it was down to Caitlin and Hawke, Dom, Michael, Marella, and the Phelpses. Michael turned to Robert and said, “You guys better get a move on—there aren't that many choppers left.”

 

 

“Well, I keep telling Bobby we need to go, but he's insisting that Caitlin and Hawke open his gift before we leave.”

 

 

Cait looked at Hawke, and they made a decision. “Come on, you guys.” They all walked back to the cabin, and Hawke went behind the bar first to pick up the package.

 

 

“Okay, Bobby—you asked for it.” Caitlin and Hawke each grabbed an end and began tearing the paper off, and were shocked to see what Bobby had done—a hand-drawn photograph of both Stringfellow and Caitlin, she in her wedding dress, and he in his tuxedo, leaning against each other with their heads gently touching. He had even put a blue sky background around their likenesses, and signed it at the bottom, “Congratulations, String and Caitlin. Your friend, Bobby Phelps.” Even Marella and Archangel were shocked at the detail in the young boy's drawing, not to mention the accuracy—he had captured the look of Cait's wedding gown and Hawke in his tuxedo without ever getting a look at either one. Caitlin made sure that String had a good hold on the picture and gave Bobby a huge hug, saying, “Thank you so much. It's beautiful. You couldn't have given us a better gift.”

 

 

Bobby looked at her. “You really like it?”

 

 

“No.” Bobby's face fell, until Caitlin grinned at him and said, “I really _love it.”_ That brought a huge smile to Bobby's face, and he rubbed his hands together so hard that Caitlin worried he was going to hurt himself. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and another hug, then went to take the portrait from Hawke.

 

 

Hawke knelt down and embraced his young friend. “Bobby, I thought you'd need us to sit for that portrait?”

 

 

“Remember when you visited and said you were getting married?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“I just remembered what you looked like that day, and drew it. Just like with that house.”

 

 

Hawke smiled as he remembered how Bobby drew the house where his father had been held, after only having seen it once. “I'm _impressed,_ buddy. This means a lot to both of us. And, I feel just like Cait—I love it.” He hugged his young friend again, then gave Bobby's father a hearty handshake. Finally, the cabin was empty, and Hawke and Caitlin collapsed on the couch, deliriously happy but spent.

 

 

“What a day,” Hawke breathed as he loosened his tie. “I hope it was everything you dreamed it would be, sweetheart.”

 

 

Caitlin looked at him and replied, “It was _more._ It couldn't have been better.”

 

 

“Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do,” he said with a wickedly bright gleam in his eye. As Caitlin squealed with delight, Hawke quickly scooped his bride up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

 

 

**Later That Night....**

 

 

Caitlin found herself back at Spahn Ranch, and waited for Angelica. She had a little surprise for her old nemesis.

 

 

“So, you've come back for more? I'll have to give credit where credit is due—you may only be a little mouse, but you do have fangs. You can definitely fight. And that, I can respect.” Angelica decided to go full blast with her favorite weapon against Caitlin, unaware that it wasn't loaded anymore.

 

 

“So, where's Hawke? Did he get tired of you after all?”

 

 

Caitlin inwardly smirked at her nemesis. _I know something you don't, bitch._ _And you have no idea how much pleasure I'm going to get from telling you this._ “No, Angelica, Hawke let me do this alone. I hate to tell you this—actually, no, I don't—but you see, Angelica, you just don't bother me anymore. So, when I've said my piece, this will be the last time I ever see you.” At Angelica's confused look, Caitlin continued, “You should know better than anybody, Angelica, that Hawke _always_ keeps his promises. Well, today, Hawke made a new promise to me: To love, honor, and cherish me,” she hesitated for a brief second, as she knew what her next words would do, then continued, _“as long as we both shall live.”_ When she saw Angelica's confused expression, Caitlin felt a small stirring of pity, even in the dream. But she remembered everything the other woman had put her through, and continued:

 

 

“For your information, Angelica—I am now Hawke's _wife._ And I know that Hawke will never leave me—because he made me that promise. And I have _no doubt_ that he will keep that promise. So good-bye, Angelica. There's no place for you here anymore.” As she watched the vision of her nemesis vanish from her dream for the last time, Caitlin brought herself back to reality, and smiled to herself as she snuggled tighter against her husband. _Thank you, Stringfellow Hawke,_ she whispered in her mind. _Thank you for everything._


	7. Paybacks Can Be Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy returns to make trouble for Dominic and the Hawkes, even as they adjust to married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As usual, I don't lay any ownership claim on these characters – they belong to either Bellisario or Universal. I'm just playing around with them.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is the next chapter in my “What Now” story arc, and will revisit some of the characters from the S1 episode “To Snare a Wolf,” as well as the S2 episode, “Sweet Britches,” which introduced the character of Caitlin O'Shannessy. References are also made to certain events in my Love Will Turn You Around story line, particularly in reference to Hawke and Caitlin’s wedding day. For continuity information, please check the other stories in the “What Now” Storyline, including “Many (UN)Happy Returns” and “A Day To Remember.”
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to AtCrBr, Nellis Air Shark, LadyMidnight1973, Rkady, Ladyhawke620, and Sirius7 for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter – robertwnielsen

**FIRM Clinic, Hawke's Room; after S3 episode _Horn of Plenty_ events (right before the events of Sirius7's “From Nightmares to Dreams”)**

 

 _A/N 3 – The first line of the flashback is actually a modified version of a line I borrowed from Sirius7 – I just thought it fit so well with what I was trying to accomplish in the opening flashback. Also, the term “clue-by-four” is borrowed from Sirius7 – something she had in her “slang dictionary” for quite a long time, and again, it fit so well with things I was writing in this story, I had to ask permission to borrow it –_ robertwnielsen

 

 

_Flashback to Hawke’s room at the FIRM Clinic, with Michael_

 

 

“ _Hawke, can I ask you something?? In all seriousness—were you_ _ **dropped on your head**_ _when you were a baby??? Because brain damage is about the_ _ **only way**_ _I can explain the way you act, and the way you think sometimes!! You don't understand how Caitlin feels about you.....she LOVES you, for Pete’s sake!! And before you ask, nobody told me. Nobody_ _ **had**_ _to tell me—it's written all over her face. I’ve seen it, practically every time she looks at you, or even hears someone say your name!!! But since you don't believe me, maybe this will serve as a clue-by-four, and get through that thick skull of yours – when she, Dom and I were debating how to get you out of the Horn compound, Dom said he'd take care of it by himself, but Caitlin told him, ‘Dom,_ _ **don't**_ _do that to me. I care about him too, you know. Probably_ _ **more than you know.’**_ _And by the way, those were_ _ **her words,**_ _not_ _ **mine.**_ _Now, if that doesn't serve as a giant clue-by-four, then I don't know what would!! But I_ _ **will**_ _tell you this, Hawke. You better realize her feelings and figure your own out fast...because as attractive as she is, somebody will take her away from you if you don't pull your head out of your ass, and do something about it!!”_ Hawke remembered Michael's words during their discussions after he had been rescued from the Horn compound, as Hawke lay in his bed at the clinic, against his wishes. Michael had decided to abandon his professional line of questioning, and go after Hawke on a _personal_ level, although he knew the potential risks to his own health, from personal experience.

 

 

 _All I have to do is remember that right cross Hawke gave me when I told him about Gabrielle,_ Michael mused to himself. To his surprise, though, Hawke hadn’t moved to hit him, or anything else. Instead, he had simply leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes. _Well, I’m still standing, and Hawke hasn’t told me to get the hell out of here....or flattened me with a right cross like the time I told him about Gabrielle..although actually hitting me might be difficult for Hawke, given the situation....but he’d find a way to do it, I know.....but, it’s a good sign,_ Michael continued. _Maybe....just **maybe.....** Hawke will pull his head out of his ass this time, before it’s too late._

_End Flashback_

 

 

 

**Hawke’s Cabin**

 

 

 _Well, Michael, I hope you're satisfied....because I am,_ Stringfellow Hawke mused to himself, glancing down at the beautiful redhead lying next to him, her head in a familiar place on his chest. _What Michael hadn't known that day at the clinic,_ Hawke thought to himself, _was how Caitlin had her nightmare....and when I went to check on her, I heard her say “love you.” That....and the kiss immediately afterward.....was all I needed._ But something had been bothering Hawke ever since that night at her house. _How did I live with myself...pushing her away for all that time? And why did she stay around and wait for me?_ He knew the answer to his second question, of course— _That answer’s obvious—she loved me, and she was willing to wait for me to get my head out of my ass. Of course, then that begs another question—exactly how long **would** she have waited? As to my first question, I doubt I'll ever know the answer to that one,_ he mused to himself, and sighed as he absently stroked Caitlin's hair with his left hand.

 

 

Whether it was the sensation of something moving in her hair, or the barely audible sigh she'd just heard, something woke Caitlin Hawke up, and when she opened her eyes, she gazed up at her husband's face, and realized that she had felt his fingers as he ran them through her hair. _God, I love when he does that to me,_ she thought to herself as she reached up for him. _Oh, who am I kidding? I love everything this man does to me!!_ She found he met her halfway, and captured her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. After a few seconds, however, she broke the kiss and whispered, _**“Good morning, lover. Penny for your thoughts?”**_

 

 

“ ** _Good morning, Cait. Oh, just thinking about something Michael told me, just before I came to your house that night.”_** As he told Caitlin the story of how Michael had risked his own life, simply to try to convince Hawke of Caitlin's feelings for him, he noticed her grin grow wider with practically each word. Finally, he said, **_“I realized that it was stupid of me to live so much in the past, when I had everything I'd ever wanted right in front of me, if I'd only take the chance to grab it. Michael told me what you said before you and Dom came to get me...and then told me, ‘If that doesn’t serve as a giant clue-by-four, then I don’t know what would!!’ Then, I was at your old place....I heard you scream...and....”_**

 

 

“ ** _And the rest, as somebody once said, is history.”_** Sighing contentedly, Caitlin snuggled back into Hawke's chest, and listened to his heart beat, as she'd done so many nights since that first one. She'd come to recognize his moods when she listened to the beat of his heart, and right now, those beats told her that all seemed right in Stringfellow Hawke's world. _And in mine,_ she sighed happily, _except for one thing—what the heck is a “clue-by-four??”_ **_“Remind me to tell him 'thank you' sometime, String.”_** she sighed sleepily.

 

 

“ _ **Sure thing. As soon as I tell him. Cait, can I ask you something?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Of course you can. You're my husband, String. You can ask me anything.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Okay, then. Exactly how long were you willing to wait? For me to get my head straight about how I felt...how I feel....about you?”**_

 

 

 _Swell. I'm not completely awake, and Hawke asks me the one question I'm not really sure how to answer, even if I **was** completely awake, _Cait thought to herself. She remembered multiple letters from her mom, as well as phone calls from her father before he died, telling her to forget that “damned fool Hawke” and come home. Her family had been adamant that there was no way Cait would ever penetrate the walls that Stringfellow Hawke had built around his heart. _And they might have been right,_ she mused to herself. _Good thing I was too stubborn to listen to them._ Aloud, she finally said, _**“I would have waited as long as I had to for you, String. Although I must admit, my family, especially Daddy, was bugging me to hightail it back home and forget all about you. But, I knew I just couldn't do that, String. I knew...or at least I hoped, that if I kept pounding away long enough, sooner or later those walls would come down. And, they did. Of course, I had to watch you DIE before we could admit our feelings to each other..”**_ She grew somber at that, as she recalled the nightmare that began their whole relationship.

 

 

 _Yeah. **Pounding** is the right word. With all the subtlety of a battering ram, _Hawke mused to himself. _**“Well, Mrs. Hawke....you certainly can’t say we had a ‘normal’ beginning to this relationship, that’s for sure. But, I definitely think we need to put our heads together, and come up with something nice to do for Michael – after all, if it hadn’t been for him, we might not be here together, right now. Or,”**_ he sneered, a wicked gleam in his eyes, _**“we could put our heads together....for other things,”**_ Hawke said as he reached out to her.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, baby...you read my mind,”**_ she drawled at him, her Texas accent becoming thicker with the emotions that were running through her as she slid into his arms, and wound hers around him. _Let's see if he makes my toes curl again,_ she thought to herself as their lips met.

 

 

“ _ **Well, String, you did it to me again,”**_ Cait sighed, a few hours later.

 

 

“ _ **Did what, exactly?”**_ He thought he knew the answer, but just wanted to hear her say it... _and besides, I’ve got a surprise for her, too._

 

 

“ _ **Made my toes curl, babe,”**_ she replied, her head still on his chest.

 

 

“ _ **I have to tell you something, Cait – you made my toes curl, too.”**_ He grinned that familiar boyish grin back at her, knowing full well she couldn’t resist it...or _him._

 

 

“ _ **Well...before we go for a repeat performance, I have a question for you. What the heck is a ‘clue-by-four?’”**_ Ever since Hawke had said that, Caitlin had puzzled over what it meant, but drawn nothing but blanks.

 

 

“ _ **I guess it’s like a two-by-four...only not quite as hard on the head,”**_ Hawke grinned down at his wife. **_“Anyway, whatever it is...or was...it worked.”_** He noticed the gleam come back into her eyes and said, _**“Now then....you said something about a repeat performance?”**_ They both smiled as they reached for one another again.

 

 

**Washington, D.C. Office of the Department of Public Security**

 

 

 _Son of a bitch. As if I didn’t have enough reason to hate Hawke already,_ DPS Undersecretary D G Bogard muttered to himself as he re-read a newspaper clipping he’d recently received from Pope County, Texas. _Not that I’ll actually **miss** the guy....it’s just the fact that ‘Hawke’ is the one that did it. Okay, Hawke. You want to play games? I’ll play games. But, you’ve picked the WRONG guy to play games with._ Quickly, he picked up the phone. _Got a lot of calls to make,_ Bogard muttered to himself. His first phone call, to Pope County, Texas, was of a personal nature. _Okay, so I know Hawke was involved....but what about that other little runt...the one he had problems with.....what’s this?? She_ **married** _Hawke? H mm....that could prove useful....when the time comes,_ Bogard thought to himself as he continued his research. _H mph... for all Michael’s efforts to classify everything about this marriage, he forgot one thing—the wedding announcements in the local newspaper. Guess I owe the little runt’s mother for that one,_ Bogard said to himself with a satisfied smirk. _Of course, I’ll never admit it,_ he grumbled to himself.

 

 

**The Cabin**

 

 

“ _ **Hawke...what are you thinking about now?”**_ Caitlin questioned him as they finished the breakfast dishes.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, nothing...everything, I guess,”**_ Hawke answered her. **_“Guess I need to keep learning not to be so mysterious, huh?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Well....a**_ **little** ** _mystery never hurt anybody,”_** Caitlin replied with a sly grin, _**“but, I admit, you do seem to take things to the extreme now and then.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Okay, okay. You made your point,”**_ Hawke replied with a smile of his own. **_“I just can’t help worrying....things are just going too well lately, you know? And, that’s just...not normal for me,”_** Hawke admitted, sighing as he did so.

 

 

“ _ **Hawke. You have got to learn to stop being so paranoid,”**_ Caitlin told him as she dried her hands. **_“You know I hate when you get like that....I feel like there’s nothing I can do for you...and, that hurts,”_** she admitted. Since they had gotten together, Caitlin knew how much being involved with Hawke had improved his life, as well as her own. And, when moments like this occurred, even though they were becoming fewer and further between than when they had first met back at the hangar, Caitlin still worried.

 

 

“ _ **Hey, Cait....don’t get all upset on me,”**_ Hawke said with a smile as he took her in his arms. **_“Trust me on this—you have done more for me in the time we’ve been together than I’ll ever be able to repay—and, I love you for it,”_** Hawke stated firmly, but with a smile. Caitlin returned the smile, and leaned into her husband’s chest with a contented sigh.

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, Hawke. I have to admit...sometimes, I worry too....that something could happen and I’d lose you for some reason. And, I couldn’t live with that, Hawke. You....you’re my world...and without you...”**_ her voice broke and she couldn’t finish her sentence, so she just snuggled deeper into Hawke’s arms and cried herself out.

 

 

 _I don’t know what brought this on,_ Hawke said to himself worriedly. _But, as soon as she’ll talk to me, I’m going to find out._ Finally, he felt her move in his arms and he asked her, _**“Cait. What’s wrong?”**_

 

 

“ _ **It’s nothing, Hawke. You know I just get emotional for no reason sometimes. Don’t worry about it, okay?”**_ She glanced up at him and smiled, a warm, loving smile that Hawke recognized easily.

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Cait. If you say not to worry, I won’t,”**_ Hawke assured his wife. He did know that Caitlin tended to get emotional sometimes for no reason— _that's one of the things I love about her,_ Hawke thought to himself. _It’s gonna be hard, but I’ll let it go...for the moment. But, mark my words...we’re not done talking about this yet._

 

 

**Knightsbridge**

 

 

“ _ **Marella....tell me everything,”**_ Archangel asked his assistant Marella. She had received some very disturbing intelligence from operatives stationed in the Pentagon.

 

 

“ _ **He’s at it again, Michael. Bogard is searching for Airwolf, again. And.....he knows.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Knows what?”**_ Michael demanded.

 

 

“ _ **He knows.....about Hawke and Cait. Apparently, there was a wedding announcement in one of the local papers back in Pope County that we weren’t able to stop, and a family member of Bogard’s forwarded it to him. And...there’s something else,”**_ Marella continued, handing Michael a sheet of paper.

 

 

Archangel took the sheet and read over the notes from Marella’s informant. _**“You’ve got to be**_ **kidding** ** _me.....this guy was Bogard’s_ cousin?? _Dammit. As if he doesn’t have enough of a grudge against Hawke.....now, he’ll have even more ammo against them. All right, Marella. Saddle up Zebra Squad,_ immediately. _And, get me Hawke as soon as you can.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Michael? What’s going on?”**_ Hawke had just received a call from Archangel, courtesy of the secure satellite portable phone he had left at the cabin after Airwolf had been recovered. Archangel figured it would be best to have at least one reliable way to contact Hawke. **_“What? Bogard’s at it again? Well, we beat him the last time....we’ll beat him again. Wait....wait a second. Slow down, Michael.”_** Hawke suddenly noticed Archangel’s tempo increasing, to the point where he was having a hard time understanding Michael’s words. _**“WHAT did you say? He knows....about Caitlin and me...and that sheriff was....oh, great. Okay...thanks, Michael. By the way, Michael; we’ll need to know where his satellites are, like we did before. Yeah. Good to know. Okay. Yeah, we’ll talk later.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Where’s Michael sending us this time, Hawke?”**_ Caitlin hadn’t heard the entirety of Hawke’s conversation with Michael, and so had very little idea what was going on. Hawke led her over to the couch and they both sat down. **_“Cait. Do you remember when I told you about D G Bogard, and how he tried to find Airwolf?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I remember...I also remember you saying he got arrested. So, what’s to worry about?”**_

 

 

“ _ **He’s out. And, it turns out there’s a**_ **lot** ** _for all of us to worry about. He’s hunting for Airwolf, again; number one. Number two....he knows about us being married....apparently, there was a newspaper announcement back in Texas that Michael couldn’t get stopped in time. Number three....that sheriff we had problems with when you and I first met? That was....Bogard’s_ cousin. _”_**

 

 

“ _ **WHAT? Sheriff Bogan was related to this weirdo? How?”**_

 

 

“ _ **I’m not exactly sure...and, neither is Michael. All he could tell me is that the two of them were cousins. The problem is—that means Bogard’s not only going to be looking for me.....he might come after you, too, as a way to get to me and Airwolf.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Well, I survived one.....thanks to you. As long as we stick together, I think I’ll be all right,”**_ Caitlin told her husband with a firm smile. **_“And, just so you know....I don’t intend for us_ not _to stick together, if you take my meaning.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Oh, I take your meaning, all right,”**_ Hawke added with a smile of his own. **_“It just means we need to be extra careful. Michael also told me he’s saddled up Zebra Squad...a little ‘extra insurance,’ he said, since we_ are _the only three people on this planet who know how to fly Airwolf.”_** Hawke knew Zebra Squad would also be looking after Dominic. _**“So, we just go about our lives as normal, until Bogard makes his move. Michael will alert us if Bogard tries to make any move on you or me, so we’ll try to maintain as close to a normal life as we can,”**_ Hawke finished.

 

 

 _Swell. As if I don’t have enough to worry about,_ Caitlin thought to herself anxiously. _Because, if what I’m afraid of is true, Dom and I won’t be the only ones Hawke will be worrying about. It’s not that I don’t want it.....just, not right now. I don’t think Hawke can handle that kind of worry right now. Of course, I’ll have to have him take me to the doctor one way or another...so he’ll find out, eventually._

 

 

**Santini Air, Later that afternoon**

 

 

“ _ **Okay, so we know Bogard and Sheriff Bogan were cousins....that’s kind of weird, don’t you think?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, kind of,”**_ Hawke agreed to his friend Dominic Santini. **_“But, it’s also none of our business, other than worrying about Bogard coming after us again. Considering how close he got the last time, we can’t take any chances this time around.”_** Hawke remembered being cornered by Bogard and a fleet of choppers at the aircraft boneyard where he had hidden Airwolf, before he was able to escape and lose Bogard’s pursuit squad by flying Airwolf through the B-52 practice bombing run.

 

 

“ _ **Hawke. Promise me one thing, will you?”**_ Caitlin piped up from her seat next to her husband.

 

 

“ _ **If I can.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Promise me you won’t take Airwolf through any more bombing runs. Next time, you might not be so lucky,”**_ Caitlin pleaded with him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. _I can’t lose you, Hawke. Especially not now....not when I might be....._ she stopped herself, not wanting to finish the thought that had suddenly intruded on her mind.

 

 

“ _ **Well, Caitlin.....if I can avoid it, I promise—no bombing runs.”**_ Hawke noticed the expression on his wife’s face, and wondered if there was something more on her mind, but decided not to press the issue. _If she wants to talk about it, she’ll come to me,_ he reasoned. _She always does._

 

 

“ _ **Cait? You okay? I haven’t seen you look that upset in a long time,”**_ Dominic commented. _And, she does look upset. I haven’t seen her like that since before String finally admitted he loved her._

 

 

“ _ **Oh, I’m fine, Dom. Just....hormones. That’s it, hormones,”**_ Caitlin replied, not sure whether either Dom or Hawke believed her.

 

 

 _Aha. Right. And I’m Luciano Pavarotti. I didn’t just fall off the pizza wagon, you know,_ Dominic thought to himself. _But, I’ll leave it alone for now. We’ve got bigger things to worry about._

 

 

“ _ **What’s the word from Archangel?”**_ Dominic queried.

 

 

“ _ **Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed all the extra security around here,”**_ Hawke responded, and Dom nodded, taking note of a group of individuals in camouflage fatigues, each armed with a very impressive weapon. **_“Michael informed me that Zebra Squad is on full alert—both here, and up at the cabin, in case Bogard comes after me or Cait up there, like he did the last time. Maybe we’ll get lucky, and Zebra Squad will take him out_ for _us,”_** Hawke said, trying to lighten the mood. _**“Would save us all a lot of grief, I think.”**_

 

 

“ _ **You’ve got that right, String,”**_ Dominic responded. **_“But, in the meantime, we’re just gonna go about our lives as normal, huh?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yep. No point in getting too worried before we know what we’re worried about. After all, that kinda worrying only gets us a lifetime full of bills!”**_ All three chuckled at Hawke’s comment. Dominic had originally told Hawke that two years ago, during the Carter Anderson affair, and Hawke had remembered it, and used it on occasion, both with Caitlin and Dominic.

 

 

“ _ **Well, okay then. Let’s get back to work.”**_ The trio stood up and began working on the helicopters in the hangar, as most of them needed maintenance of some form or another. As they continued working, however, Dominic noticed worry on the faces of both Hawke and Caitlin, and it didn’t appear to be worry about this Bogard situation. _I sure hope everything’s okay,_ Dom thought to himself. _I’d hate to think Cait and String are having some kind of problem, but now that I think about it...Cait hasn’t seemed to be herself at all these past few days. She’s worried about something....._ **really** _worried. Ha. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear she was....._ Dom had to cut off his thought as Hawke walked over to him.

 

 

“ _ **Something on your mind, String?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Not really. Just wondering what’s on Caitlin’s mind,”**_ Hawke told his friend. **_“She won’t say a word to me, but something just isn’t right, you know? You’ve noticed it, I’m sure,”_** Hawke continued, which generated a sympathetic nod from the older man.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I noticed. Even asked her about it earlier....she said it was just hormones, but I believe that about as much as I believe that Archangel and I are ever gonna be drinkin’ buddies!”**_ Hawke had to stifle a chuckle at that assertion. Archangel and Dom hadn’t ever seen eye to eye on _anything,_ Hawke mused to himself, and he didn’t see that changing any time soon. _**“String, I wouldn’t go getting yourself all bent outta shape over it – you know she’ll come to you when she’s ready. She always has, after all,”**_ Dominic reminded his friend.

 

 

“ _ **Not ‘always,’ Dom....but I appreciate the sentiment,”**_ Hawke said in response.

 

 

“ _ **String....can I make a wild guess here?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Go ahead.”**_

 

 

“ _ **You think Caitlin might be....well.....**_ **pregnant?”**

 

 

 _That_ question made Hawke stop and think. _**“I’m not sure, Dom. I mean, it would explain an awful lot....her moodiness, especially. At the very least, I think she’s late, if you get my meaning.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, String. I get your meaning,”**_ Dom answered with an embarrassed smile. **_“Would that be so bad, though? I mean, surely you guys have discussed having kids.....haven’t you?”_** Dominic’s expression went from thoughtful to hopeful.

 

 

“ _ **Well, sure, Dom. I mean, I know you want some ‘grandkids’ to spoil....and, I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t mind a child at some point. I just wonder....”**_ Hawke suddenly had to clam up as he caught Caitlin walking towards them out of the corner of his eye.

 

 

“ _ **Hey, guys. What’s with all the long faces, huh?”**_ She grinned at her husband and Dom both, and they both grinned back at her, relieved that at least for the moment, she seemed to be back to normal.

 

 

“ _ **We were just talking about things, Cait,”**_ Dom reassured her. **_“Nothing too serious. Anyway, it’s about time to get out of here...so, I’ll see you two later, okay?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Dom,”**_ Hawke said with a smile to his friend as they locked up the office; Cait and Hawke boarded a chopper to head back to the cabin.

 

 

Once they were in the air, Hawke glanced over at his wife and said, _**“You want to talk about it?”**_

 

 

“ _ **About what?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Oh, whatever it is that’s had you worried all afternoon,”**_ Hawke replied with a worried look in his eyes. **_“Cait, you’ve never kept anything from me before. Even when I wanted you to,”_** he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

“ _ **Trust me, Hawke; it’s nothing, okay?”**_ Caitlin asked him, while silently adding to herself, _At least, I_ **hope** _it’s nothing. Maybe this will all pass in a couple of days, and I’ll have been wrong._

 

 

**Office of the Department of Public Security**

 

 

 _Excellent. My satellites have just about located the area where Airwolf is believed to be hidden. It won’t be long now,_ Bogard said to himself smugly, _and I’ll take Airwolf back, and get a little personal payback from Hawke and his little wife for what happened to my cousin. H mm....maybe I can kill two birds with one stone,_ he thought to himself. _Well, maybe not “kill,”_ Bogard continued. _From what I’ve heard, that runt’s actually not too bad looking. This could be interesting, after all._

 

 

**The Cabin**

 

 

“ _ **Hawke, we’ve got problems,”**_ Archangel’s voice filtered through the secure phone. **_“We believe Bogard has just about figured out Airwolf’s hiding place.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Great. All right, Michael. Just don’t send any of your people there,”**_ Hawke added with a warning tone.

 

 

“ _ **You honestly think Bogard’s going to tell**_ **me** ** _where Airwolf is hidden, assuming he does find her? Hawke, Bogard hates me almost as much as he hates you,”_** Archangel stated firmly. _**“There’s no way Bogard would share that kind of information – his**_ **ego** ** _wouldn’t allow it. You know that as well as I do.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I do. Okay, Michael. Thanks.”**_ Hawke hung the portable phone up and then clicked on the CB radio. **_“Santini Air, come in. Dom? This is Hawke. Come in, Dom.”_**

 

 

“ _ **What is it, String? Something wrong with...”**_

 

 

“ _ **No, Dom. Michael thinks Bogard’s close to figuring out where Airwolf is hidden – which means we better get her moved, ASAP.”**_

 

 

“ _ **I’m on my way, buddy,”**_ Dominic replied, and Hawke went to tell Caitlin what was going on. She’d want to be involved in any sort of Airwolf-related business. _And, she’d never forgive me if I didn’t let her know what’s happening,_ Hawke said as he moved upstairs to the bedroom.

 

 

“ _ **Cait? You okay?”**_ Hawke found her sitting in the middle of the bed, her head in her hands.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, Hawke. I’m sorry....this whole thing with Airwolf....you don’t need my problems on top of it,”**_ Caitlin sobbed, and Hawke took her into his arms to comfort her.

 

 

“ _ **Hey, Cait....it’s gonna be okay. Whatever you’re concerned about, we’ll deal with it...**_ **together,** ** _just like we always have,”_** Hawke replied, at the same time wondering if Dominic hadn’t been right in his assessment of the situation.

 

 

“ _ **Hawke....remember when I asked you to promise me you weren’t going to go through any more bombing runs? Well....there’s a reason why I said that, and I think you need to know,”**_ Caitlin said with a thin smile. **_“Hawke, I think I’m.....I think I’m_ pregnant.”**

 

 

 _Dom was right,_ Hawke said to himself. _**“Caitlin....why didn’t you say something?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Hawke, I don’t even know if I am or not....I just know that I’m late, and that’s never happened with me before.”**_ Caitlin said, still sobbing, as Hawke pulled her close to his body and held her. **_“Just tell me everything’s gonna be okay, Hawke...please. I’ve been so scared to tell you...especially right now.”_**

 

 

Hawke gently raised her face so he could look into her eyes as he whispered, _**“Caitlin, I promise you. Everything is gonna be okay. We’re a team, now; and I’ll be by your side through all of this. And, we will get through this....you, me, and our baby. Okay?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Hawke. Thanks. And...I love you.”**_

 

 

“ _ **I love you, too, Cait. Always, and forever.”**_ Hawke replied as they heard Dom’s chopper outside. _**“You gonna be okay to come with us?”**_

 

 

“ _ **You’re kidding, right?”**_ Just like that, the feisty grin was back. _**“Stringfellow Hawke. If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times...”**_ Caitlin quickly dried her eyes as she glared at her husband.

 

 

“ _ **Okay, okay,”**_ Hawke said with a grin as he pulled Caitlin to her feet. _**“Looks like this might be just what the doctor ordered. Well, let’s get going – the Lady awaits.”**_

 

 

As they climbed into the Santini Air chopper, Dom glanced at both Caitlin and Hawke. _**“She okay?”**_ Dom asked Stringfellow.

 

 

“ _ **She’s fine, Dom. And it turns out....you may have been right.”**_

 

 

 

“ _ **Really? What.....”**_ Dom let the last word hang in the cockpit for a moment, then asked, **_“You mean, she’s...”_**

 

 

“ _ **We think so, Dom. Caitlin told me just a little while ago. Of course, we’ll have to check as soon as this is all over....but, it looks like you might just get that grandkid after all,”**_ Hawke told Dominic with a smile.

 

 

“ _ **I’ve got half a mind to set this copter back down and kick Cait out, you know,”**_ Dominic replied, **_“except, I know her too well—if I tried that, she’d never speak to me again...and I’d never see my grandkid, either.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Right on both counts, Dom,”**_ came from behind him. **_“No way I’m letting the father and grandfather of any baby I’m carrying go anywhere without me...especially where Airwolf’s concerned.”_** Her tone of voice indicated that Caitlin didn’t intend any argument on the subject, and neither Hawke nor Dominic wanted to test that. So they flew on in silence until they reached a spot about an hour away from the Lair, where they left the chopper and hiked the rest of the way.

 

 

Once they had Airwolf out of the Lair, the question became where to hide her next. Obviously, the boneyard they’d used before was out – Bogard knew where that was. _**“Any ideas on where to hide this thing?”**_ Hawke asked both his friends.

 

 

“ _ **I dunno, String,”**_ Dom piped up from the engineer’s console. **_“Kinda hard to hide something like this Lady, you know.”_**

 

 

“ _ **True....unless....Dom, call up the headings for Red Star,”**_ Hawke ordered.

 

 

“ _ **Red Star? Oh, you mean the base where the project originated,**_ ” Caitlin observed. **_“But wouldn’t that be a giveaway to Michael as to where she is?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Only if we tell him where we stashed her. Otherwise, what Michael doesn’t know won’t hurt him,”**_ Hawke answered his wife, **_“and might save our behinds.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Red Star....three miles, dead ahead,”**_ Dom called out from behind them. **_“Of course, the question is what_ we _do, once we get the Lady secured,”_** he continued. _**“We need some way to get out of there, you know.”**_

 

 

“ _ **I think there might be a chopper or two still out there,”**_ Hawke said. **_“After all, the base was rebuilt and reactivated...it’s been operational for almost two years now. Well, here we are,”_** Hawke said as he brought Airwolf down near the main building. _**“We can stash her in that hangar, over there.....and it looks like there’s a chopper right next to it...so we can head back to Santini Air...or we can stay here for a while.”**_

 

 

“ _ **I say let’s stash the pretty bird, and go home,”**_ Dom said, and Caitlin nodded in agreement. Hawke set Airwolf down and guided her into the hangar, then once the chopper was secured and the alarm activated, the crew piled into the second chopper to go back to the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **If Bogard or anybody else disturbs Airwolf, the alarm goes off, both at Santini Air, and home,”**_ Hawke announced after they’d returned to Santini Air. **_“So, we should be safe for the moment.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Let’s hope so, String.....By the way, you two want to check out that...other problem?”**_ Dom glanced tentatively at Caitlin, who nodded, and Hawke quickly made a phone call. A few minutes later, he was in the waiting room at an OB-GYN clinic that Marella had recommended, when a nurse came and took him back to see Caitlin.

 

 

“ _ **Well...now I know why I’ve been so moody lately,”**_ Caitlin told her husband, with the special smile she reserved only for him, then added, **_‘Daddy.’”_**

 

 

It took Hawke a minute for Caitlin’s message to register. _**“You’re sure?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Oh yes, Mr. Hawke. You and Caitlin are going to be parents,”**_ the doctor assured him. _**“Now, Caitlin, I want to see you back here in three to four months for a sonogram, okay?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Doctor. And, thank you.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Any time.”**_

 

 

As they drove back to the hangar, Hawke’s mind whirled. _Now I_ **really** _need to watch out for Caitlin,_ he thought to himself. _She’s carrying my baby...and I don’t want anything to happen to them. Even if it means kicking her off the Airwolf crew for a while._

 

 

“ _ **Guess this means no more Airwolf missions, huh?”**_ Caitlin announced from the passenger seat, startling Hawke. **_“I mean, I don’t want you to be worried any more about me than you already are....and I can only imagine what went through your mind, Hawke,”_** Caitlin told her husband.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah. I have to admit, it worries me, sweetheart,”**_ Hawke replied as they arrived back at the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **So? What’d the doc have to say? Is everything okay, Cait?”**_ Dom seemed to be even more concerned than Stringfellow, if that were possible.

 

 

“ _ **Everything’s fine, Dom,”**_ Caitlin replied as she rubbed her hand across her belly. **_“Dominic.....you’re going to be a grandfather.”_** Caitlin told him emphatically, and was surprised to see Dom start to faint. _**“Dom? You okay?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Oh, wow,”**_ was all Dominic could say. **_“Well, I guess this means no more Airwolf missions for you, sweetheart,”_** Dom said with a smile. _**“Maybe for good.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Dom! Once the baby is born, I’ll be back on the crew just like nothing ever happened,”**_ Caitlin insisted. Then, she realized what Dom meant. **_“Oh. You’re worried about who’s going to take care of the baby, if String and I are both on the Airwolf crew, aren’t you?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Now she gets it,”**_ Dominic replied with a grin.

 

 

Just then, the special alarm went off. Someone had found Airwolf.

 

 

“ _ **Come on, let’s go!”**_ Hawke was out the door in a shot, headed for a chopper.

 

 

Within a few minutes, they had arrived back at Red Star, all three armed with their Airwolf service weapons. _**“Cait, you stay at the door,”**_ Hawke told his wife. _**“There’s no point in you taking any stupid chances...especially now.”**_ Hawke could see the disappointment in her eyes, but there was also understanding there. _If anything happens to our baby...or me, Hawke would never forgive himself,_ Cait told herself, unaware of someone behind her.

 

 

“ _ **Bogard? Where the hell are you? Bogard! Let’s finish this thing, right now!”**_

 

 

The response Hawke expected came not from in front of him, where he expected Bogard to be, but _behind_ them. _**“I’m right here, Hawke.”**_ Hawke and Dom both turned around to find Bogard holding Caitlin with one arm around her throat, and a gun pointed at her head.

 

 

“ _ **Bogard, let her go! This is between you and me!”**_ Hawke shouted, but he knew what was happening.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, it’s between all of us, Hawke,”**_ Bogard replied with a smirk. **_“You and this little runt here have caused my family enough grief. Don’t get me wrong, Hawke—I never liked Bogan in the first place...but did he really deserve what you did to him? I think taking her life in exchange is only fair,”_** Bogard sneered as he tightened his grip around Caitlin’s neck.

 

 

“ _ **So what do you want, Bogard?”**_

 

 

“ _ **First off, Airwolf. You know that, Hawke. That chopper doesn’t belong to you—it belongs to the U.S. Government. Archangel was a fool when he made that deal with you. Secondly, I want revenge for my cousin. And, I’m going to take it with your wife, Hawke,”**_ Bogard taunted him again.

 

 

 _Like hell you are,_ Caitlin thought to herself as she stepped back and thrust her hips upward, causing Bogard to flip over her shoulders, and more importantly, release his hold on her. When he came down, Bogard immediately stood up and made a beeline for the door of the hangar, where his helicopter was parked just outside.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, no. Not again,”**_ Hawke growled as the three of them climbed into Airwolf. Within a few minutes, the engines were started, and Airwolf slid out of the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **Where is he, Dom?”**_ Hawke asked as Airwolf rose into the sky.

 

 

“ _ **Looks like about a quarter-mile ahead, String. And that chopper of his is armed to the teeth. Sidewinders, quad .30 caliber guns loaded for bear.....be careful, buddy.”**_

 

 

“ _ **You don’t need to tell me twice, Dom,”**_ Hawke assured his friend. **_“But if Bogard thinks he’s getting away from me this time, after what he threatened to do to Cait, he’s got another think coming.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Hawke. You do this, and the government’s going to hunt you down like a mad dog,”**_ Bogard taunted Hawke over the radio. **_“You can’t just kill a United States Government official and get away with it.”_**

 

 

“ _ **You forget, Bogard—that ‘government official’ is guilty of terrorism, kidnapping, attempted murder, harassment....and a few other things that I'm probably forgetting from the last time we met. I think I’ll be all right. I’ve got a few friends in high places too, you know. And as for your cousin, do you know what he was doing to the people who lived in that town, not to mention what he almost did to my wife?”**_ Hawke jerked the stick to one side to avoid a missile fired from Bogard’s chopper, and watched as the missile exploded harmlessly on the ground. **_“Trust me on this, Bogard – Sheriff Bogan wasn’t worth my time....and he certainly wasn’t worth yours.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Hawke, the people in that jail were the dregs of society—drunks, bums, addicted to I-don’t-know-what else. Bogan was doing his town a**_ **favor,** ** _keeping them locked up,”_** Bogard replied as he fired his cannons against Airwolf, even though he knew the shells would bounce harmlessly off Airwolf’s armor plating, and probably do more damage to his own ship. _**“As for your wife...well, I know she’s listening so I can’t say what I really think, but suffice it to say I wish she didn’t have to go down with you. I like a girl with that kinda spunk...and so did Bogan.”**_ Hawke glanced over to Caitlin in the co-pilot’s chair, and her expression told him all he needed to know.

 

 

“ _ **Bogan may have liked her, but I doubt the feeling was mutual, Bogard,”**_ Hawke replied angrily. Just then, Dom called out, **_“Look out, String! Rocket coming in, six o’clock!”_**

 

 

“ _ **Sunburst!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Sunburst,”**_ Dominic called back as he released one of the powerful decoys. The rocket flew straight into the decoy and detonated.

 

 

“ _ **Bogard, this is foolish—you know what this ship can do as well as we do. Maybe better. You know you can’t win, so I’m giving you a choice. Land that thing, now – while I’m still in the mood to let you.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Not a chance, Hawke,”**_ Bogard growled as he released another missile, which Hawke deftly avoided.

 

 

“ _ **Great shooting there, hotshot. Speaking for myself and two other taxpayers, I can safely say that we’ll love to replace that parking lot,”**_ Hawke commented with a grin.

 

 

“ _ **Funny, Hawke. Very funny,**_ ” Bogard growled back as he fired another missile.

 

 

“ _ **Rocket coming!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Sunburst!”**_

 

 

“ _ **String! It didn’t take that Sunburst!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Hellfire, now! Gimme the turbos!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Turbos,”**_ Dom called, and he and Caitlin both felt the kick in the butt as the powerful turbines engaged. Hawke expertly swung Airwolf into the path of the oncoming missile and knocked it down with a Hellfire.

 

 

“ _ **All right, Bogard. Time to let you know—I can give as good as I get,”**_ Hawke said as he dropped the targeting visor on his helmet, and was rewarded a few seconds later with a series of beeps indicating a Sidewinder missile was locked onto Bogard’s chopper. **_“Say hello to your cousin for me,”_** he growled as he launched a Sidewinder at Bogard’s chopper, and a huge explosion just a scant few seconds later signaled the end of the engagement.

 

 

“ _ **Well. That’s over with,”**_ Hawke said with a sigh of relief, one that was echoed by both Dominic and Caitlin. Just then, Archangel’s voice sounded in the cockpit.

 

 

“ _ **Hawke. What in the hell is going on out there?”**_

 

 

_**Hello, Michael. Just taking out the trash. You might want to let someone in the Department of Public Security know they’re going to need a new Undersecretary.”** _

 

 

“ _ **You mean...”**_

 

 

“ _ **That’s right, Michael. Bogard’s dead. He tried to steal Airwolf, he was going to kill Caitlin, and he tried to shoot us down...so we took care of him. He won’t be bothering any of us anymore.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Well. I can’t say I’ll miss the guy, but there may be problems for all of you, Hawke. After all, Bogard was a government official, even if his actions weren’t of the official variety. I’ll do what I can, but...”**_ Archangel’s voice died in the cockpit, and Caitlin shot a worried glance over to her husband.

 

 

“ _ **I know, Michael. I know you will,”**_ Hawke replied as he turned Airwolf towards home.

 

 

 

**The Cabin, later that evening**

 

 

“ _ **Well, once again, civilization is saved from the scourge of government,”**_ Hawke laughed as he and Caitlin finished clearing the dinner dishes. **_“No offense, Michael.”_**

 

 

“ _ **None taken, Hawke. And the**_ **better news** ** _is, nobody’s going to prison,”_** Archangel smiled as he lit up a cigar. It had looked bad for a while, but once Archangel presented the evidence to the Department of Public Security, both from this encounter and Hawke’s original run-in with Bogard, they agreed that Hawke’s actions were justified, since Bogard was clearly out of his mind; and that Bogard had seriously overstepped his authority, both professionally and personally. Bogard had been posthumously stripped of his title, and with that, any case the government would have had against the Airwolf crew disappeared. Archangel couldn’t help but notice the look of relief that Caitlin and Hawke shared. _**“So, I understand Caitlin’s pregnant?”**_ When he received a nod in response, Michael continued, **_“Congratulations to both of you.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Thank you, Michael,”**_ Hawke replied with a smile of his own. He had insisted that Caitlin get herself checked out after the problems with Bogard were concluded, and, as Caitlin had tried to explain to him, both she and their child were fine. Hawke, of course, had been concerned, not only that the recent adventure could have caused problems; but that his child would either be born without a father, he being either in prison, or dead; _or, our baby could have_ **been born** _in prison,_ Hawke muttered to himself.

 

 

“ _ **Of course, eventually you’ll have to be taken off the crew,”**_ Archangel was saying. **_“Hawke and Dom have proven they can handle Airwolf fine by themselves, so that shouldn’t be a problem, at least until after the baby is born,”_** Archangel finished, noting Caitlin’s disapproving glare. _**“On the other hand, once you’ve experienced being a mother, Cait; you may never want to go back,”**_ Archangel concluded, noting Caitlin’s expression changed to a soft, thoughtful smile.

 

 

“ _ **Michael, if there’s one thing you should know about me by now, it’s**_ **never** ** _say ‘never,’”_** Caitlin told him emphatically. _**“I’ll be fine....both as a mom, and as an Airwolf crew member.”**_ The look in her eyes told Archangel that she had already made her decision, and didn’t expect any disagreements about it.

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Caitlin,”**_ Archangel said, chuckling. **_“You’re right, though. I should know better than to argue with you once you’ve set your mind to something.”_** Archangel noticed Hawke subtly nodding from his seat next to Caitlin.

 

 

“ _ **Good decision, Michael,”**_ Hawke said with a grin.

 

 

“ _ **Does that come from experience, Hawke?”**_ Archangel queried, with a grin of his own. _Of course,_ **I** _know from experience how determined Cait gets,_ Michael said to himself, remembering her actions with Dominic when John Bradford Horn had kidnapped String. _The look on her face when Dom had said, ‘Not ‘we’, ‘me!’ The instructions say_ **me!’** _told me how much Cait cared about Stringfellow...and how serious she was about being involved. Not to mention her comment to Dom back in the limo, when Dom didn't want her coming along... ‘I care about him too, you know—probably_ **more than you know.’** _If I didn’t know what she meant then,_ Archangel mused as he watched Hawke and Caitlin, _I certainly know it now._

 

 

“ _ **You could say that, Michael,”**_ Hawke replied, smiling at Caitlin. He had been thinking about some of the arguments that the two of them had had at different points throughout their relationship, and if one thing stood as a constant during all of them, it was that Caitlin was not one to be easily dissuaded once she’d set her mind to something. _Truth be told, that’s one of the things I love about her,_ Hawke said to himself as he glanced at his wife.

 

 

“ _ **Personally, I love it,”**_ Dominic said from his seat at the bar. **_“Cait’s probably the only person I know who could handle String...well, other than you or me, Michael,”_** Dom continued.

 

 

“ _ **Thank you Dominic...I think,”**_ Michael said, not exactly sure how to respond to Dominic’s comment. Something had changed in their relationship recently, and while Michael wasn’t sure exactly what that something was, he had determined it was a good thing.

 

 

“ _ **Sounds like Dom’s got you pegged pretty well there, little brother,”**_ Saint John teased his younger sibling. **_“But seriously, String; I know I told you this before, but damn, it’s good to see you so happy.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, Saint John,”**_ Stringfellow replied with an easy grin. **_“It’s nice to be able to_ be _so happy, especially after everything that happened.”_** Saint John knew what his younger brother was referring to— _Gabrielle...and thinking that_ I _was gone too._

 

 

“ _ **Caitlin, just do me one favor, okay? Whatever you’re doing to my brother...keep it up,”**_ Saint John grinned at his sister-in-law.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, I plan to, Sinj...don’t worry. I plan to,”**_ she grinned slyly at her husband, causing some knowing stares from both Dom and Archangel. **_“Hey...after everything I went through to_ get _String, I don’t plan on giving him up that easily, guys,”_** Caitlin added, which caused everyone to laugh.

 

 

“ _ **By the way, Michael,”**_ Caitlin chimed in again. **_“Consider tonight a 'thank you' for talking some sense into Hawke’s head back at the clinic. Things might not have evolved the way they did, if you hadn’t stuck your nose where it didn’t belong,”_** Caitlin finished with a friendly smile.

 

 

“ _ **It was my pleasure, Caitlin,”**_ Michael replied with a smile of his own. **_“Although, I was worried that Hawke was going to slug me when I finished chewing him out. But, I’m glad to see everything worked out for the both of you.”_** Stringfellow could see in the master spy’s expression how relieved he was.

 

 

“ _ **Michael, you’re right. Everything worked out for the best,”**_ Stringfellow replied as he gave Caitlin’s hand a loving squeeze. **_“Now, Saint John. We need to find_ you _a woman,”_** String teased his older brother. Saint John smiled at Stringfellow’s assertion, but he knew his younger brother was right. _String’s not the only one who felt like he’d been alone too long,_ Saint John said to himself. _I’m beginning to understand how that felt._

 

 

“ _ **Well, you know, Hawke....Erin’s single again,”**_ Caitlin chimed in. **_“Has been for a while now, remember...and she might like Saint John. I mean, they seemed to get along well enough at our wedding. Would be interesting....my sister dating your brother,”_** Hawke cringed at the thought, but only for a moment.

 

 

“ _ **I remember your sister, Cait,”**_ Saint John replied with a smile as he recalled dancing with Erin at Cait and String’s wedding. **_“She seemed nice enough. Could be interesting, like you said.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Just do us all a favor, Saint John,”**_ Hawke replied with a grin. **_“If you and Erin get serious...promise both Cait and me that you won’t_ _dance around your feelings like I did. It doesn’t do you or her any good—trust me on that.”_** Hawke could see by the expression in his brother’s eyes that he understood what Stringfellow meant.

 

 

“ _ **Don’t worry about that, little brother,”**_ Saint John said with a grin. **_“I wouldn’t want to put anyone through what Caitlin went through with you. I still wonder why she stuck around so long.”_**

 

 

“ _ **That’s simple, Saint John,”**_ Caitlin said as she wound her arms around Stringfellow’s neck, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. **_“I love him. Period. End of story.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Okay,”**_ Saint John grinned back at her as he, Dom, and Archangel stood to leave. After a round of good-byes, Hawke and Caitlin stood arm in arm watching the two choppers leave. Finally, they were able to collapse on the couch together, alone at last.

 

 

“ _ **Well. I don’t know about you, Hawke, but I’m glad that fiasco is over,”**_ Caitlin sighed as she leaned her head onto her husband’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

 

“ _ **That makes two of us, Cait,”**_ Stringfellow replied, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. **_“I’m just glad none of us will wind up in jail. I was worried sick about that happening.”_**

 

 

“ _ **So was I, Hawke,”**_ Caitlin replied. **_“I was scared to death that the baby and I were going to lose you.”_**

 

 

“ _ **That’s not gonna happen,”**_ Hawke replied as he gazed lovingly into Caitlin’s eyes. **_“I made a promise to you...and I always keep my promises.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Hawke? What’s next?”**_ Caitlin asked her husband.

 

 

“ _ **Who knows, Cait,”**_ String replied as they both stood up and headed upstairs. **_“But, whatever happens, we’ll face it together; just like we always have – and like we always will.”_**

 

 

“ _ **H mm. I love the sound of that....and, I love you, Stringfellow Hawke,”**_ Caitlin told him once they reached the sleeping loft, as she fixed him with a sultry expression that sent his heart rate soaring. **_“Now, I don’t want to talk any more tonight. Okay?”_** She grinned her best impish grin at him, and was rewarded with Stringfellow’s familiar boyish grin in return.

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Cait. No more talking,”**_ Hawke agreed as he kissed her.


	8. Changes Coming On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Cait get some news that promises to change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As usual, I don't lay any ownership claim on these characters – they belong to either Bellisario or Universal. I'm just playing around with them.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This (finally) is the next chapter in my “What Now” story arc. References are also made to certain events in my Love Will Turn You Around story line, particularly in reference to Hawke and Caitlin’s wedding day. For continuity information, please check the other stories in the “What Now” storyline, including Many (UN)Happy Returns, A Day To Remember, and Paybacks Can Be Brutal. For continuity purposes, this story takes place around four months after the events of Paybacks.

**The Cabin**

 

 

“ _ **Cait? Caitlin? You all right?”**_ Stringfellow Hawke had come into the sleeping loft and found his wife Caitlin sitting on their bed, tears streaming down her lovely face. Quickly, he walked over and sat down next to her, slipping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. **_“Come on, sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Oh...nothing. Everything...I guess,”**_ Caitlin mumbled as she tried to get her thoughts to coalesce into something that would resemble a sentence. **_“I'm...I'm just...”_**

 

 

“ _ **Scared?”**_ Stringfellow answered, and looked into the eyes of his wife. **_“That's okay, Cait...so am I,”_** he admitted. They were due at the OB-GYN in a few hours for Caitlin's sonogram, and both were worried as to what they would find out. _Is the baby going to be healthy? What if...what if something's wrong? I mean, seriously wrong?_ Hawke had asked himself, and Caitlin, these questions over and over again. They both had agreed that no matter what, their child would be accepted and loved. _**“Cait...you're not having second thoughts about this...are you?”**_

 

 

“ _ **No, Hawke,”**_ she replied, smiling through her tears. **_“I want this baby..._ our _baby. It's just...scary...you know?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Cait...I do know,”**_ Hawke replied as he helped Caitlin dry her tears. **_“And like I said, I'm scared too...it just means I've got that much more to worry about—both you,”_** he paused and stroked Caitlin's belly, where their child resided, _**“and our child. But...are you sure there isn't something else bothering you? You haven't been acting like yourself at all...practically since the day we found out you were pregnant.”**_

 

 

“ _ **I've been wondering when you were gonna bring that up, Hawke,”**_ Cait said with a sad smile. **_“And I'm not gonna fib about it...but, the day we found out I was pregnant...was Daddy's birthday. And...I was happy to find out...but at the same time, it made me a little sad.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Aw, Cait,”**_ Hawke said as he laid her head on his shoulder, **_“Why didn't you tell me about this before? I mean...I'd forgotten when your dad's birthday was...and I should have remembered. I'm sorry, Cait.”_**

 

 

“ _ **No need to apologize, String,”**_ Caitlin said with a sigh. **_“It's just...hard, sometimes. You know how it is.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Cait...I**_ **do** ** _know how it is,”_** Hawke answered her. _**“I have to admit, I've wished my parents were still here a lot since we've been married...and even more so now that we're having a baby. But I think they're all very happy for us, Cait. I hope you believe that, too.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I do, Hawke,”**_ she replied, and Hawke noticed the beginnings of a smile. **_“And, Hawke? Thanks.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Anytime, Caitlin,”**_ Hawke answered, glad to see Caitlin smile again. Quickly, they finished their morning chores, then left in one of Dom's choppers, headed to the hangar.

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“ _ **Hey, Dom. You okay while we're gone?”**_ Hawke asked the older man after he and Caitlin had landed outside the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **Huh? Whataya mean, 'gone?' You just got here, for Pete's sake,”**_ Dom said, then remembered. **_“Oh...I completely forgot—today's the day. I must be getting old...you'd think I would've remembered something like that. Well, be sure to let me know what happened, all right? I'll keep things together around here.”_** Suddenly, Dom noticed something wrong.

 

 

“ _ **Cait? You okay?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Dom...I'm...fine,”**_ Caitlin replied, but she knew from the sound of her voice, and Dom's expression, that Dom didn't buy it.

 

 

“ _ **Aha...and I'm Leonardo da Vinci. I didn't just fall off the pizza wagon, you know. Come on, sweetheart...talk to me. You and String aren't having problems...are you?”**_

 

 

“ _ **No, Dom...it's nothing like that,”**_ Caitlin said. **_“It's just...the day I found out I was pregnant...was Daddy's birthday. And it just hit me all at once...he never got a chance to see me get married...and he won't get to see my baby.”_**

 

 

 _Wow. No_ **wonder** _she seems down,_ Dom said to himself. _**“Have you talked to String about this?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Dom...we talked about it before we came. It's just...hard...you know? But....knowing you and Hawke are here helps a lot,”**_ she answered him honestly, and the two shared a friendly embrace.

 

 

“ _ **Well, Cait,”**_ Dom said as he glanced at the clock, **_“you two better get outta here, or you're gonna be late. Don't worry....I'll keep things together around here while you're gone.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Dom. We'll be back soon,”**_ Hawke said as he and Caitlin walked towards a Santini Air Jeep.

 

 

“ _ **You all right?”**_ Hawke asked once they left the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **Better now,”**_ Caitlin replied, and gave Hawke's hand an affectionate squeeze. **_“Dom just asked what was wrong...so I told him.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Cait...Dom cares about you like you were his own daughter,”**_ Hawke said. **_“That's one of the reasons he tried so hard to get us together.”_** Hawke had to smile when he recalled just how hard Dom had pushed to get the two of them to where they were. _I thought Dom would drive us both insane,_ Hawke said to himself.

 

 

“ _ **Oh, I know, Hawke,”**_ Caitlin said. **_“I think Daddy would have liked you...you know? At least, he would have liked you once you got your head out of your ass.”_** She grinned at her husband, and he returned the smile, since he knew she was right.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, you're right, Cait,”**_ Hawke replied. **_“And I know my parents would have loved you,”_** he said with a smile. _**“But, I don't think they would have been too thrilled with me taking so long to figure out how I felt. It's probably just as well...between my parents and your dad, I wouldn't have stood a chance, if they were all still here,”**_ Hawke said with a wry smile.

 

 

“ _ **You're probably right, String,”**_ Caitlin replied. **_“Well...here's hoping we get good news for Dom.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Cait...why wouldn't it be good news?”**_ Hawke asked. **_“You take good care of yourself, you don't smoke...you only drink occasionally...everything's going to be all right,”_** he replied, glancing over at his wife and giving her a reassuring smile.

 

 

“ _ **I hope so, Hawke,”**_ Caitlin replied. **_“I sure hope so.”_**

 

 

The rest of the trip passed in silence, and before long, they had arrived at the OB-GYN clinic. They quickly checked in and went to the waiting room, where they barely had a chance to sit down before the nurse came out and took Caitlin to a changing room, then to the exam room where the doctor would perform the sonogram.

 

 

A few minutes later, the nurse came back and escorted Hawke to Caitlin's exam room. _**“We're just about ready, Mr. Hawke,”**_ the doctor told him.

 

 

“ _ **Sounds good,”**_ Hawke replied as he walked up next to his wife and took hold of her hand. Within a few minutes, Caitlin felt the ultrasound machine being passed over her belly, and a short time later, the picture came up.

 

 

“ _ **Oh...oh, my,”**_ the doctor mumbled, not quite convinced that what she was _really_ what she saw. She stared at the image on the screen for several minutes, as if she were trying to convince herself that the picture she was seeing was real. She quickly printed it off, making copies so Hawke and Caitlin would have pictures for whomever requested them, then wiped the gel off Caitlin's belly and allowed her to sit up.

 

 

“ _ **Doctor? What is it? Is something wrong with my baby?”**_ Caitlin's voice cracked as she began worrying again. _Something's wrong. I know it._ She felt Hawke's hold tighten on her hand, and was glad that he was there with her.

 

 

 

“ _ **Oh, no, Caitlin,”**_ the doctor replied, smiling, as she retrieved the photos. **_“Nothing's wrong at all. I just wasn't sure that what I saw was really what I saw...but there's no denying the evidence...your babies are just fine.”_**

 

 

The doctor's statement rang in the examination room for a moment, then Hawke and Caitlin looked at each other, and at the same time, demanded, _**“Did you say 'babies'??”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yes...Caitlin, Stringfellow...you're having**_ **twins,”** the doctor said, and handed them the sonogram photo. _**“See? Here's one head...there's the other...this is an arm...and another arm...and a leg...another leg...another arm...another arm...and another leg...and another leg.”**_ Hawke and Caitlin followed the doctor as she pointed to the images of the different body parts of their children.

 

 

“ _ **And...did you want to know the gender?”**_ the doctor asked. Caitlin glanced at Hawke, who shrugged.

 

 

“ _ **I...I suppose so,”**_ Caitlin replied.

 

 

“ _ **Two girls,”**_ the doctor replied, smiling, then her expression grew concerned. **_“Mr. Hawke? Are you all right?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...yeah, I'm all right, Doctor...just thinking,”**_ Hawke stammered, as he realized the full implication of what he'd just heard. _Twin daughters. Great. As if having_ **one** _daughter around the cabin wouldn't be trouble enough...we're going to have_ **two** _to worry about._

 

 

“ _ **Hawke, we'll be okay,”**_ Caitlin said, as she smiled at her husband. **_“Besides, think how thrilled Dom's going to be when he hears.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Dom?”**_ The doctor asked, puzzled.

 

 

“ _ **Dominic Santini,”**_ Hawke replied. **_“He raised me and my brother Saint John, after our parents were killed, and he looks at Caitlin like a daughter.”_** The doctor nodded her understanding and gave Caitlin copies of the sonogram, then Hawke was ushered back to the waiting room while Caitlin dressed. Shortly afterward, they were heading back towards the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **Can you believe it, String? We're having**_ **twins,”** Caitlin said, her eyes shining. _**“You know, String, I never told you this...but when we first got together, I used to wonder what a four or five-year-old girl with your eyes would look like, when she charged into the loft to wake us up on Christmas morning.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Well, Cait...just wait four or five years...and you'll see it...twice. There'll be one waking each of us up,”**_ Hawke replied. **_“Of course, they might have your eyes...not that there would be anything wrong with that, you know.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Oh, I know, Hawke,”**_ Caitlin said, smiling. **_“I just can't believe it...do you know if this has ever happened in your family? Because, I sure don't think it's ever happened in mine.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Not that I know of, sweetheart,”**_ Hawke replied as they pulled up at the hangar, and found Dom headed outside to meet them.

 

 

“ _ **So? How did everything go? You okay, Cait?”**_ Dom started firing questions as soon as Hawke and Caitlin had climbed out of the Jeep.

 

 

“ _ **Slow down, Dom,”**_ Caitlin ordered. Dom, seeing the look in Caitlin's eyes, forced himself to relax, and Caitlin continued, **_“Dom...everything's fine. We're all just fine.”_** Caitlin noticed Dom's expression change to confusion at the word “all.”

 

 

“ _ **All?”**_ Dom asked, shocked.

 

 

“ _ **Dom...We're having twins,”**_ Caitlin replied, smiling, and was not surprised when Dominic began to faint. **_“Dom...just relax. Come on...sit down,”_** she guided him over to a chair in the office, and helped him sit down. _**“You okay?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart. Just a little surprised, that's all. Twins, huh?”**_ Caitlin and String both nodded, smiling. **_“Geez, String...when you do something, you do it right!”_** Dom laughed and exchanged a friendly embrace with his younger surrogate son, then extended one to Caitlin. Suddenly, a thought struck him. _**“Do you know...?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Dom...twin girls,”**_ Caitlin replied, smiling. **_“The doctor told us.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Well, congratulations, you two. And String....I just wish I knew if I was gonna be around fourteen or fifteen years from now...to see the look on your face when those girls start dating,”**_ Dom chided his friend. **_“'Course...if they find two guys like you and Saint John...how could they go wrong?”_** Hawke couldn't help but notice the smiles in both Dom and Caitlin's eyes at that question.

 

 

“ _ **I don't know, Dom. I guess we'll all find out,”**_ Hawke said, as the three resumed their workday.

 

 

**Saint John's apartment**

 

 

“ _ **Hello?”**_ Saint John Hawke heard as someone answered the phone. He thought the voice sounded familiar, but wasn't sure.

 

 

“ _ **Erin?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yes...Saint John, is that you?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...how are you?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Oh...I have my good days, and my bad days,**_ **”** Erin O'Shannessy replied. She was recently divorced, and had reverted to using her maiden name. _**“Seems kinda weird that I still feel this way...I've been a divorced woman for a while now...and he wasn't worth my getting upset...but I do. But, I didn't expect you to call. Heck, I even forgot that I gave you my number at Cait and String's wedding. So, what's up? Something wrong with Caitlin? Or String?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Nothing I know about,”**_ Saint John replied. _**“Of course, knowing my brother like I do, that doesn't really surprise me. I haven't talked to him for a few days. I was...just thinking about you.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Well, then you've got one better on me, Saint John,”**_ Erin answered, and Saint John thought he could hear the smile in her voice. **_“'Cause I haven't talked to either one of them for weeks. I sure hope nothing's wrong,”_** Erin said, then realized what Saint John had said a moment ago. _He's been thinking about me? That's a surprise._

 

 

“ _ **Well...you could always come out here and find out,”**_ Saint John replied.

 

 

“ _ **Is that an invitation, Mr. Saint John Hawke?”**_ Erin asked.

 

 

“ _ **Well...do you want it to be?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Maybe,”**_ Erin replied, but her tone of voice indicated something else.

 

 

“ _ **Okay then. It's an invitation. Why not come out here, maybe you can catch me up on what's happening in your life...and we can track down our renegade relatives,”**_ Saint John replied.

 

 

“ _ **Well...I'll think about it,”**_ Erin replied hesitantly. **_“I'll...um...I'll talk to you soon, all right, Saint John?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Okay, Erin,”**_ Saint John replied, and he hoped she didn't pick up on the sadness in his voice. **_“Talk to you later, then.”_** He hung up the phone, surprised at how disappointed he was.

 

 

As Erin heard Saint John hang up, her mind was filled with questions. _Why in the world did I hesitate? He's just being friendly...and after all, he_ **is** _my brother-in-law. It's not like...._ she had to stop herself. _Or...is it?_ She couldn't help but remember what it had felt like dancing with Saint John at Hawke and Caitlin's wedding. _Oh, stop it, Erin!_ She told herself fiercely. _If Cait knew what I was thinking right now....she'd either kill me, or laugh in my face. And, I don't know which would be worse._ Sighing, Erin picked up the phone again, and made a call to the airport.

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“ _ **Cait? Can I talk to you for a sec?”**_ Dom asked later that afternoon.

 

 

“ _ **Sure, Dom. What's up?”**_ Caitlin replied, with a smile on her face that indicated she was over her emotions of earlier in the day.

 

 

“ _ **Well...you were telling me earlier this morning about how it felt...finding out you were pregnant on your dad's birthday and all...and I wanted to apologize for not realizing it sooner. I should have known—that date's marked on the calendar, along with all our birthdays...and your anniversary, of course,”**_ Dom said, knowing that even Michael and Marella's birthdates were marked.

 

 

“ _ **Dom, it's fine,”**_ Caitlin replied. **_“String was the same way this morning before we came in...and it's okay—you two can't be expected to remember every single detail of all our lives,”_** she continued with a grin.

 

 

“ _ **Well, thanks, Cait....and remember...you ever need somebody to talk to...or just listen to you...I'm always here for you. You know I love you like you were my own daughter, right?”**_ Dom asked.

 

 

“ _ **I know, Dom...and, thanks. I might take you up on that every now and again,”**_ Caitlin said, even as they exchanged another friendly embrace.

 

 

“ _ **Anytime, Cait. Any time,”**_ Dom replied. _Hope Cait means that,_ Dom said to himself.

 

 

“ _ **Cait? You okay?”**_ Hawke walked over to where Caitlin was standing. He'd noticed Dom talking to Caitlin a few minutes earlier, and was concerned.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, String...I'm fine,”**_ she answered him, and Hawke was relieved to notice a smile on her face. **_“Just...thinking about what we found out this morning.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah,”**_ String replied as he slid an arm around her shoulders, **_“I've been thinking a lot about that, too...but we can talk about it at home, all right?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Okay, String,”**_ Caitlin replied.

 

 

“ _ **By the way, what were you and Dom talking about? Looked like you were having a pretty serious discussion before,”**_ Hawke said.

 

 

“ _ **Nothing big, Hawke,”**_ his wife told him. **_“Dom just wanted me to know that he was here...if I ever need somebody to talk to....like he is with you, you know?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I do know,”**_ Hawke replied, relieved that there hadn't been something more serious going on. **_“Of course, you know I'm always here for you, too, right?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Of course I know that, Hawke,”**_ Caitlin answered, smiling at her husband. **_“It's just nice to know there's somebody else around, in case you're not, for whatever reason.”_**

 

 

“ _ **I know, Cait,”**_ Hawke replied. **_“I'm glad you feel like you can talk to Dom....heck, I remember a time you didn't feel like you could talk to either one of us.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...but that was before you and I figured out how we felt about each other, String,”**_ Caitlin said, **_“And I was still uncomfortable around Dom...looked at him more as a boss, and not so much as a friend. But that's all behind us now. Now...it feels like we're...a family, just like you said we were.”_** She had to pause and wipe a tear from her eye, then noticed Hawke doing the same.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Cait,”**_ he answered her. **_“We're a real family, all right.”_**

 

 

“ _ **What's wrong, you two?”**_ Dom demanded, having walked over and found both Hawke and Caitlin wiping tears from their eyes.

 

 

“ _ **Nothing, Dom,”**_ Hawke assured his friend. **_“We're just talking about...family, that's all.”_**

 

 

Dom's expression brightened. _**“Yeah...and the family's gonna be getting bigger before long,”**_ he said, and winked at Caitlin. _**“These next five months are gonna pass before you know it.”**_

 

 

“ _ **I sure hope so,”**_ Caitlin retorted. _**“You men...you have all the fun, and then leave us women to do the hard work!”**_ Both Hawke and Dominic recoiled at the force of Caitlin's statement, then noticed the gleam in her eyes. _**“Oh, I'm just teasing, you guys!”**_ She wrapped her arms around both her husband and Dom, and shared another embrace.

 

 

“ _ **And to think, you're going to go through another five months of this, String,”**_ Dom said with a grin.

 

 

“ _ **It might surprise you to hear this, Dom...but, I'm looking forward to it,”**_ String said with a smile directed at his wife.

 

 

“ _ **Good answer, Hawke,”**_ Caitlin replied, and winked at him.

 

 

**Saint John's Apartment**

 

 

Saint John was even more depressed after he had talked to Erin. _And here I thought that would make me feel_ **better,** he said to himself with a sigh. _Now I'm worried about String and Caitlin._ What he couldn't understand was why he was also so concerned about Erin. _Wouldn't that be...I dunno...weird? Getting involved with my sister-in-law? I mean...she is attractive..._ **very** _attractive, actually. But..._ Suddenly, Saint John heard a knock at the front door. _**“Just a minute!”**_ he called out, setting down the bottle of beer he'd been drinking and walking to the front door.

 

 

“ _ **Erin?”**_ Saint John's shock at seeing Caitlin's sister standing in his front door was plastered all over his face.

 

 

“ _ **Surprise!”**_ she replied.

 

 

“ _ **Come on in,”**_ Saint John said, smiling, as Erin walked into his apartment. **_“What are you doing here?”_**

 

 

“ _ **You invited me, silly,”**_ Erin replied. **_“Or have you forgotten our phone conversation already?”_**

 

 

 _She's Cait's sister, all right,_ Saint John said to himself. Aloud, he said, _**“No, Erin, I remember. I just got the impression you weren't interested in my invitation. Guess I was wrong.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yep. You were wrong,”**_ Erin said, and grinned at him. _**“I thought about what you said...and decided I'd take you up on the invitation. You don't mind, do you?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Mind? You're kidding, right? Why would I mind? Like you said, I invited you,”**_ Saint John replied, smiling. _**“Can I get you something to drink?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...I'll have one of what you're having,”**_ Erin replied. Saint John got another bottle out of the fridge, opened it, and handed it to her.

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, Saint John,”**_ Erin said, smiling. **_“So. What's Stringfellow's older brother been up to these days?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Oh, not much. I should be at the hangar today, but Dom said I didn't need to be there...but, I'll bet String and Cait are. Hey...I got an idea...you want to...”**_

 

 

“ _ **Surprise them?”**_ Erin finished his sentence for him, then took a big swig of her beer. **_“Sure. Sounds like fun.”_** They both left their drinks on the table, then walked out of Saint John's apartment. A few minutes later, they were on their way to the hangar.

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“ _ **Dom? We expecting any visitors today?”**_ String called out as he heard a car approaching the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **Not that I know of,”**_ Dom said, **_“but if they're offering work, we'll take it!”_**

 

 

What surprised everybody was when Saint John got out of the car. _**“Hey, String! Cait around here?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, she's here. Just a sec,”**_ String replied. A moment later, he and Caitlin walked back out of the hangar. **_“You lookin' for_ my wife _for some reason, Sinj?”_** Hawke asked, but the reason became obvious a moment later.

 

 

“ _ **Erin! What the heck are you doing here?”**_ Caitlin asked. Erin quickly walked over and gave her sister a hug, then extended one to String.

 

 

“ _ **Your brother-in-law invited me,”**_ Erin replied. **_“I'd forgotten about giving him my phone number when you got married, sis...until he up and called me earlier this morning. We got to talking, and one thing led to another...”_**

 

 

“ _ **And you decided to come and visit, right?”**_

 

 

“ _ **Right,”**_ Erin replied, grinning at her younger sister.

 

 

“ _ **Well, come on in, you two,”**_ Dom said, having noticed the new arrivals. **_“You staying long, Erin?”_**

 

 

“ _ **I dunno. I'll figure it out, though,”**_ Erin said.

 

 

“ _ **By the way, Erin...Saint John...we have something to tell you,”**_ String said, then turned to his wife. **_“Cait?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Oh, it's nothing, really...just that...I'm pregnant. With twins.”**_

 

 

Saint John's jaw dropped almost to the concrete, while Erin grabbed her sister in a congratulatory hug. Finally, Saint John grabbed String and hugged him. _**“Congratulations, little brother.”**_

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, Saint John,”**_ String replied with a smile.

 

 

“ _ **Cait, when did you find out about this?”**_ Erin demanded.

 

 

“ _ **Well, I've known I was pregnant for a few months now,”**_ Caitlin answered her sister, ** _“but we only learned that I'm carrying twins this morning.”_** The smile she wore could have lit up the entire Van Nuys airport by itself.

 

 

“ _ **Do you know...boys, or girls?”**_ Saint John asked.

 

 

“ _ **Girls,”**_ Caitlin replied, still smiling. Congratulatory hugs were again passed all around.

 

 

“ _ **Hey, you know...I've got an idea,”**_ String said with a smile. **_“Dinner at the cabin?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Sounds like a great idea, String,”**_ Saint John replied. **_“Dom? You cooking?”_**

 

 

Dom looked over at String, who nodded affirmatively. _**“Guess it's spaghetti night tonight,”**_ he said, and smiled at the reaction his pronouncement generated.

 

 

“ _ **So...we'll see you up there after while, guys?”**_ String asked.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I figure we'll come up in an hour or so,”**_ Dom replied, as they finished closing down the hangar.

 

 

“ _ **All right,”**_ String replied. **_“We're looking forward to it!”_** He and Caitlin waved as they boarded their chopper to head home.

 

 

“ _ **Well, this ought to be fun,”**_ Caitlin said as they approached the cabin. **_“You think Erin's...I dunno...interested in Saint John, String?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Could be,”**_ Hawke replied with a shrug. **_“Remember, they were awfully cozy at our wedding.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I seem to remember that,”**_ Caitlin replied, smiling at the memory. **_“They looked almost as happy as we were that day. Which was nice to see, considering what was going on in Erin's life. We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, Cait,”**_ Hawke said as he brought their chopper down a short distance away from the cabin, leaving the dock clear for Dom's chopper to land. **_“We'll see what happens.”_** _I just hope Erin doesn't make Saint John into some kind of rebound thing,_ String said to himself as he and Caitlin walked back to the cabin. _That wouldn't be fair to either one of them._

 

 

**The Cabin**

 

 

“ _ **String, don't worry about Erin,”**_ Caitlin told her husband. **_“She knows better than to use your brother as a rebound.”_**

 

 

“ _ **How the heck did you....ah, forget it,”**_ Hawke grumbled. _One of these days, I'm gonna figure out how she does that,_ he determined.

 

 

“ _ **String....it was written all over your face,”**_ Caitlin told him. **_“It didn't take a genius to figure out what you were thinking just now. You're worried that Erin might use your brother as a rebound from her ex-husband. Well, I can guarantee you – she's too smart for that. If she's interested in Saint John...it's real. Trust me.”_**

 

 

“ _ **You know I trust you, Cait.”**_ Hawke said. **_“And, you're right – Erin's too smart to do something like that...and, Saint John's too smart to fall for something like that. I think he'd see that coming a mile away. So, I won't worry about it anymore, okay?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Good choice, String,”**_ Caitlin answered him with a seductive smile; one which held promise for later in the evening.

 

 

It wasn't long before String heard the helicopter announcing that Dom and the rest of the evening's guests had arrived.

 

 

“ _ **Come in, everybody,”**_ String announced as Dom led the procession into the cabin.

 

 

“ _ **I'd almost forgotten how beautiful this place is, little brother,”**_ Saint John said as he glanced around the cabin.

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, Sinj,”**_ String replied, and smiled at his older brother.

 

 

“ _ **Cait, what is your secret? I can't remember the last time I saw String smile so much,”**_ Saint John said, marveling in the change in his brother's demeanor. _He's like a whole different person,_ Saint John said to himself. _No...he's more like himself again. The way he was before our parents died._

 

 

“ _ **No big mystery, Saint John—I love him. And, that makes him happy,”**_ Caitlin said.

 

 

“ _ **I can see that,”**_ Saint John replied. **_“And I don't ever want to stop seeing it.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Don't worry about that, Saint John. I don't plan on letting String go any time soon.”**_

 

 

“ _ **That's good to know, Cait,”**_ Saint John said as he and Erin made themselves comfortable, and Dom went into the kitchen to start dinner.

 

 

“ _ **And, the feeling is mutual,”**_ String said as he put his arm around his wife. **_“I don't ever want to be without Caitlin, ever.”_**

 

 

“ _ **I guess it just surprises me, that's all,”**_ Saint John said with a knowing glance at String. **_“But seriously, little brother...doesn't your face get tired from smiling all the time?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Nope,”**_ String replied, and his grin got even wider. **_“Besides, why shouldn't I be smiling? I'm married to a wonderful woman, my brother's alive and home...my life is so much better now.”_** He turned and gave Caitlin a short, but passionate kiss.

 

 

“ _ **Okay, guys, enough with this mushy stuff,”**_ Erin said, but her grin gave away her true feelings.

 

 

“ _ **Hey, guys....dinner's on!”**_ Dom shouted from the kitchen as he carried the spaghetti out to the table.

 

 

“ _ **Saved,”**_ String answered his friend with a smile, and the foursome rose and walked to the dinner table.

 

 

Dinner was a pleasant occasion, with the conversation switching between Caitlin's pregnancy and general goings-on at the hangar. Both Erin and Saint John expressed their regrets about not communicating better with Caitlin and String.

 

 

“ _ **It's okay,”**_ Caitlin told her sister and brother-in-law. **_“Besides, we're just as guilty...we all need to do a better job keeping in touch. Especially with you, Erin.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, well...I have had a few other things on my mind,”**_ Erin said with a downcast expression. **_“But, that's over and done with...so I can get on with my life,”_** she said, casting a glance over at Saint John.

 

 

“ _ **Well, good luck, Erin,”**_ Caitlin replied with a smile. **_“Hopefully things will get better for you.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I hope so,”**_ she agreed. **_“Maybe I'll find somebody like String.”_**

 

 

String turned at that comment, and Caitlin responded, _**“Sorry, sis. There's only one guy like String around that I know of...and he's**_ **mine.”** Everyone laughed at Caitlin's comment.

 

 

“ _ **Geez, sis. I said 'somebody**_ **like** ** _String,' remember?”_** Erin asked. _**“I can't believe String's the only good guy in the whole world. There have to be other guys who aren't like...well, you know..”**_

 

 

“ _ **No, Erin, we aren't all like him,”**_ Saint John spoke up, surprising everyone. **_“Sounds to me like you just got a bad apple, that's all.”_** He smiled at Erin, a warm, friendly smile that nearly took her breath away.

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, Saint John,”**_ Erin replied, and smiled back.

 

 

A few hours later, Saint John and Erin were ready to leave. _**“Well, little brother, this has been fun,”**_ Saint John told his brother as the two exchanged a brotherly embrace. **_“Let's do it again, soon.”_**

 

 

“ _ **That's a deal,”**_ String replied, smiling at his older brother.

 

 

“ _ **I hate to say it, but I agree with Saint John,”**_ Erin said. **_“We definitely need to talk and get together more often. Maybe next time, you two, Dom, and Saint John can come down to Texas.”_**

 

 

“ _ **That sounds like fun,”**_ Stringfellow replied with a smile. Dom led Saint John and Erin back to the dock, and String and Caitlin watched and waved as Dom's helicopter took off.

 

 

“ _ **Well, that was fun,”**_ Caitlin told her husband. **_“Hope things work out for Erin...and whoever.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Me too, Cait,”**_ String answered her. **_“I want your sister to be happy...just like we are.”_**

 

 

“ _ **I'm glad to hear that, String,”**_ Caitlin said, as she smiled at her husband. **_“And who knows? Maybe Erin and Saint John will end up together. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?”_**

 

 

“ _ **No, Cait, it wouldn't be so bad,”**_ Hawke answered her. **_“As long as they both end up happy, it would be just fine.”_**

 

 

“ _ **By the way, String...you said we could talk about the baby...oops...the**_ **babies,** _**later,”**_ Caitlin said with a smile. **_“Well, it's later.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah,”**_ Hawke said as he remembered his words from earlier in the day. **_“I hope what we found out today doesn't change your mind any.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Nope,”**_ Caitlin sighed as she leaned her head against Hawke's shoulder. **_“I admit it scares me that we're gonna be the parents of twins...but it doesn't change anything. I want our daughters, String.”_**

 

 

“ _ **So do I, Cait,”**_ Hawke replied as he wrapped his wife in his arms. **_“So do I.”_**

 

 

**Outside Erin's Hotel**

 

 

“ _ **Saint John, I wanted to tell you....I had a really good time tonight,”**_ Erin said when she and Saint John arrived at her hotel. **_“But I think Cait and String are worried about something.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Let me guess – you think they're worried that you're using me as some kind of rebound from your ex-husband. Right?”**_ Saint John grinned.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah. But I would think Cait would know I would never do something like that,”**_ Erin said.

 

 

“ _ **Well, Erin. I think I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do something like that,”**_ Saint John replied. **_“And, I like to think I'm smart enough to know when someone is trying to do that. And I don't get that impression with you. So,”_** he said with a smile, _**“what do you say we just see where we go from here?”**_

 

 

 _Those eyes run in the family,_ Erin said to herself as she looked up at Saint John. _**“I...I think I'd like that,”**_ she said with a smile. Saint John gently kissed her on the cheek, then turned and walked back to his car.

 

 

As he drove back to his apartment, Saint John thought over what had happened during the evening. _I don't think Erin would use me to get over her ex-husband,_ he thought to himself. _It will be interesting, though...seeing where things go from here._

 

 

As Erin watched Saint John's car leave the parking lot, she thought about the kiss he gave her just before he left. _Why would he do that? He knows we're just friends,_ Erin said to herself. _But...why do I find myself wishing we could be more? Is Cait right?_ AM _I using Saint John to try to get over my ex-husband? Brother, I hope not,_ she said to herself as she walked back into her hotel room and got ready for bed. _That wouldn't be fair to either Saint John...or me._

 

 

**The Cabin**

 

 

“ _ **Well, String....that was a lot of fun, don't you think?”**_ Caitlin asked as they finished the dinner dishes, then collapsed on the couch.

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...we definitely need to do that more often,”**_ String replied as Caitlin sat down next to him. **_“Of course, Erin won't be around all the time...but it will be nice for the four of us to get together.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah...I'd forgotten how much I like having my big sis around,”**_ Caitlin said as she smiled at her husband. **_“You get the feeling she likes Sinj?”_**

 

 

“ _ **H mm...I'm not really sure,”**_ Hawke replied. **_“I mean, they seemed friendly enough...but I don't know. I suppose, we'll just see what happens with them...kinda like you and me, in the beginning, you know?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Yeah, I do know,”**_ Caitlin replied, leaning her head onto Hawke's shoulder. **_“I sure hope they don't dance around their feelings for as long as we did.”_**

 

 

“ _ **I hope so, too, Cait,”**_ String answered. **_“That wouldn't be fair to either one of them. And just for the record, I want Erin to be happy. And, if she finds that happiness with Saint John...or some other guy...it doesn't matter.”_**

 

 

“ _ **Thanks, String,”**_ Caitlin said. **_“Of course, I want to see Saint John happy, too. And, if Erin makes him happy, then so much the better, right?”_**

 

 

“ _ **Right,”**_ Hawke agreed as he stood up. **_“Join me?”_** He asked, offering his hand.

 

 

“ _ **Stringfellow Hawke, I thought you'd never ask,”**_ Caitlin said as she stood and took his hand. Together, they went upstairs, where they planned to spend the rest of the evening.


	9. Deadly Memories

Looking through the newspaper, the strange man stopped when he came to the wedding announcements—focusing on one man in particular. _Stringfellow Hawke...married?_ The man asked himself incredulously. _He never seemed like the marrying type when I knew him back in the Army...before he made a fool outta me and ruined my career._ Then, the man happened to catch sight of a photo of the bride. _Damn,_ he said to himself. _I see what Hawke fell for. Well, Mr. Hawke...I do have to give you this much—you've got good taste in women. But when I'm through with you, she'll be mine, Stringfellow Hawke. **All** mine. And anybody who dares get in my way, I'll just have to...eliminate. _Calmly, he picked up a telephone and began making calls, setting his plan in motion.

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“String?” Caitlin Hawke asked as she turned in bed to face her husband.

 

 

“Yeah?” Stringfellow Hawke replied, smiling as Caitlin's hazel eyes met his steel-blue ones.

 

 

“You know we haven't had Mom, or Erin out here since the wedding?” Caitlin asked anxiously.

 

 

“Yeah,” Hawke replied, smiling at his wife. “I was thinkin' about that last night, before...” His voice trailed off, but Caitlin immediately knew what he was talking about.

 

 

“M mm, yeah,” Caitlin said, her eyes brightening, “before we...got distracted.” Even though she was almost four months pregnant, their romantic life was thriving. At one point, Caitlin thought her OB-GYN was going to go bonkers from all the questions Hawke was bombarding her with, but she simply smiled and said, “That's what I'm here for, Cait. It's my job to make sure you and your husband are fully informed as to what's safe and what's not during your pregnancy.”

 

 

“So,” Caitlin said, drawing String back into the moment, “you wanna call her when we get to the hangar, or should I?”

 

 

“ _We'll_ call her, Cait,” String replied, pulling his wife closer to him again. “But...we're not due at the hangar for a few hours yet, so...”

 

 

“H mm, I like the way you think, Mr. Hawke,” Caitlin replied, just as String took her lips with his.

 

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

 

“What do we know about Mr. Hawke?” Randall Weston said angrily.

 

 

“You mean, what new have we found out recently?” Jason Donovan asked. Donovan was Weston's right-hand man, one of his friends from back in the Vietnam War. “Well, let's see. You already know a lot about Mr. Hawke, from your time together in the 1st Air Cav, but ever since he's been out, he's been a loner...at least, he was until about six months ago, when he married that woman,” Donovan said. “His brother, Saint John, came home not long before they got married...and we think that might have helped Hawke resolve some of those...demons he's been carrying from the past.” Weston nodded, satisfied.

 

 

“Well, if I have anything to say about it,” Weston said with an evil grin as he glanced at the photo of Caitlin, “those demons are going to come back and bite Mr. Hawke right in his arrogant, self-absorbed ass! Nobody makes a fool outta me the way he did, and gets away with it!!”

 

 

“Yessir, Mr. Weston,” Donovan said anxiously.

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“Mom? Mom, it's me...Cait,” Caitlin said when she heard her mother's voice.

 

 

“Caitlin!” her mother shouted excitedly. String had picked up a cordless phone while Caitlin was on the  main phone in the office. String moved closer to his wife when her mother said, “Everything okay with you two lovebirds??”

 

 

“Everything's fine, Mom,” Caitlin said, and String saw Caitlin's cheeks tinged a familiar shade of pink. “I was just callin' to...to say hi. And of course, you know about my other news,” Caitlin added, smiling when she remembered how her mother had reacted when Caitlin had told her two months ago that she was pregnant. _I'm surprised we can still hear after that,_ she mused to herself.

 

 

“Yeah, Caity girl,” Maggie said, and Caitlin thought she heard the smile in her mother's voice. “How are my little grand-babies doin'?”

 

 

“I was at the doctor just the other day, Mom,” Caitlin said, smiling. “She says everything's fine...my weight is good, and the twins are right on schedule. Don't worry, Mom,” she added, “String won't let anything happen to me...or our babies.”

 

 

“Well, that's sure a relief,” Maggie said. “Is he there?” Maggie asked. Caitlin nodded at String, who released the mute button on the cordless extension.

 

 

“Right here, Maggie,” Hawke replied.

 

 

“You're takin' good care of my Caity, aren't you, String?” Maggie demanded, but Caitlin and String could both hear the smile in her voice.

 

 

“Of course I am, Maggie,” String replied. “I don't want anything to happen to Cait...or the babies, you know that. Dom's as excited to see his grand-babies as you are!”

 

 

“How is Dom?” Maggie asked, surprising String.

 

 

“He's good,” String replied. “Still workin' around the hangar, and keeping his eyes on me, Sinj, and Caitlin. I think he's finally adjusted to the fact that even though Cait and I are married, we still need Dom in our lives...just like we need you, Maggie.”  
String winked at Caitlin, and was not surprised when she smiled back at him.

 

 

“Thank you for sayin' that, String,” Maggie said.

 

 

“Mom?” Cait said. “How's Erin doing??”

 

 

“She's good,” Maggie said, “but I think your brother-in-law made quite the impression on her at your weddin'—she hasn't stopped talkin' about him since then.”

 

 

“Well,” Caitlin said, shaking her head, “I dunno how Saint John feels about that. Maybe...maybe you and Erin would like to ask him, sometime?”

 

 

“How in tarnation are we supposed to do that, Caity girl?” Maggie demanded. “I mean, you're all the way out there in California, and we're back here in Texas!”

 

 

“Mom,” Caitlin interrupted, “that's why I called. I was tryin' to ask if you and Erin might want to fly out here, spend some time with String, Sinj, Dom and me.”

 

 

“Are you serious?” Maggie demanded.

 

 

“ _Yes,_ Mother, I'm serious,” Caitlin replied. “I was tellin' String just the other day how we haven't had you and Erin out here since our wedding, and we haven't been back to see you, either. By the way—I'm—sorry about that, Mom,” Caitlin said nervously. “We've just been preoccupied with—”she was suddenly cut off when Maggie interrupted her.

 

 

“I know, I know!” Maggie said. “We were the same way when your daddy and I got married—it was like my folks, and his, didn't even exist for a while!!  So,” she said, “it's okay. Listen. I'll talk to Erin, and give you a call there at that hangar when we decide we're comin' down, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Mom,” Caitlin said, relieved. “We'll talk soon, then. Love you!!”

 

 

“Love you, Maggie,” String added.

 

 

“Love you both!” Maggie responded. “'Bye now!!”

 

 

“Goodbye,” Caitlin and String said at the same time, before Maggie disconnected the call.

 

 

“Well,” Caitlin said with a relieved sigh, “I was getting' worried there that somethin' might come up about Airwolf.” Caitlin knew what her mother might do if she found out that Stringfellow Hawke was involved with a military-style aircraft, and that Caitlin had gotten herself involved as well. _Even though that's what drew me out here to California in the first place, all those years ago,_ she thought to herself, as she pictured Airwolf rocketing away from her little Hughes 500 police chopper, and Caitlin saying, _“God in Heaven!_ ” at the speed the machine moved with.

 

 

“Yeah,” String replied, “I was worried about that, too. That's somethin' I'd rather your mom and sister not find out about. You know how it is,” Hawke said, and Caitlin nodded.

 

 

“You better believe I know how it is,” Caitlin replied. “And, I'll do whatever I have to do to keep Mom, or Erin, from findin' out about the Lady.”

 

 

“That's good,” Hawke replied, smiling at his wife. “Well, are you looking forward to seeing your mom and your sister again?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin said as they moved out of the office. “I hate to say it, but I miss Mom and Erin.”

 

 

“I understand, Cait,” Hawke replied. “Probably more than you know.” Caitlin grinned at Hawke's statement, remembering how she had used those same words years ago, to tell Dom how she felt about String, after he was captured by John Bradford Horn.

 

 

AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW

 

 

Randall Weston felt like he had good reason to hate Stringfellow Hawke. After the 1st Air Cav got back from Vietnam, there had been an incident between Weston and another soldier in the unit—they had come to blows over something that Weston had said—and String, being acting CO of Weston's squad, since Saint John was officially listed as MIA, had no choice but to report the incident to Gen. Howard Spielman, the commander of 1st Air Cav.

 

 

Because of numerous prior black marks on Weston's record, Spielman was forced to issue Weston an immediate dishonorable discharge, which had pretty much ruined his prospects for employment in the civilian world—nobody wanted a man with a “Big Chicken Dinner,” as the military called Bad Conduct Discharges, on their payroll. So, Weston had drifted from town to town, until he ended up in Oregon, where he'd quickly established connections with the underworld—a branch of the Coslini mob family had offered Weston a high-profile position as a “troubleshooter”—meaning, more often than not, that Weston would be called upon to lead a raid against a rival faction, or family—and to “rub out” any specific targets as directed by the mob bosses. _But as far as this operation is concerned,_ **I'm** _the boss,_ Weston said to himself. _And what I say goes._

 

 

He pulled his discharge papers out of a drawer of his desk and scowled at them, as he'd done many times before since the day Gen. Spielman had informed him of the consequences of his actions. All decorations, rank, and commendations were immediately stripped, along with his security clearance. _Soon, Mr. Hawke._ Weston said to himself angrily as he contemplated lighting the papers on fire. _Very soon...I_ _ **will**_ _have my revenge._

 

 

A few minutes later, Donovan walked into Weston's office and saw a set of papers on his desk. _Weston's discharge papers,_ he said to himself as he picked them up. He quickly scanned the document, his eyes growing wider with every word. _I've got to stop him,_ Donovan said to himself. _What he's_ _planning to do_ _is wrong._ _And_ _I won't be party to two—_ _or more—innocent people_ _being killed!!_

 

 

AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“What do you want, Michael?” Hawke growled into the phone.

 

 

“Nothing, Hawke,” Michael said, trying to control his own temper. “Actually, that's not entirely accurate. I've received some information that might be of interest to you. It concerns a former colleague of yours and Saint John's from Vietnam.” Hawke was immediately interested.

 

 

“Go on, Michael,” Hawke said.

 

 

“His name is Randall Weston,” Michael said. “Apparently, he's become attached to the mob in Oregon. He was a drifter for months after he got thrown out of the Army, until he met up with Reginald Coslini, and was introduced to the Coslini mob family. I—I don't need to remind you of the grudge Weston has against you, Hawke—or of the fact that he, along with his mob cohorts, would not hesitate to murder a woman, even if that woman is pregnant.” Michael knew the enormous chance he had just taken, but he felt justified in doing so, considering the circumstances.

 

 

“No, Michael,” Hawke said angrily. “You don't. Do you have any indication that he might be moving into California?”

 

 

“Not at the moment, Hawke,” Michael said, “but he may be biding his time until he thinks you've let your guard down before he strikes.”

 

 

“If that's the case, then he's going to be waiting a _long time,_ Michael,” Hawke replied, smiling in spite of the seriousness of the information he'd just been given. “I would think you know me well enough by now to know—I _don't_ let my guard down, especially now.”

 

 

“I understand, Hawke,” Michael said. “And _speaking_ of the mother-to-be, how are Cait and the babies doing?”

 

 

“They're fine, Michael,” Hawke said. “Cait's eating everything that's not tied down, but she gets enough exercise to keep her weight under control—not that weight has ever been a problem for her, of course,” Hawke added with a smile.

 

 

“That's good. Has she spoken to her family lately?” Michael asked.

 

 

“Just the other day, as a matter of fact,” Hawke answered him. “Cait invited her mom and her older sister Erin out to California—we're just waiting to find out when they're going to come.”

 

 

“Well, when they do, tell Maggie and Erin both that I said 'hello,' all right, Hawke?” Michael asked.

 

 

“I'll do that, Michael, and thanks for the information,” Hawke said. He was about to hang up the phone when he heard Michael's voice again.

 

 

“Hawke,” Michael was saying, “when Cait's mother and sister arrive, would you like any extra security at the hangar? Or wherever they might be staying?”

 

 

“No, Michael,” Hawke replied. “Anything like that might cause Cait's mom to get suspicious—and, that's the last thing I want—her mother finding out about Airwolf, that is.”

 

 

“I understand completely,” Michael said, then added, “Good-bye, Hawke.”

 

 

“Good-bye, Michael,” Hawke replied, just as Caitlin walked up to him as he hung up the phone.

 

 

“What did Michael want, String?” Caitlin asked her husband.

 

 

“He was just giving me some information about an old Army buddy of Saint John's and mine,” Hawke said, hoping like crazy that Caitlin wouldn't figure out he was keeping a piece of the truth from her. _I hate to do that,_ Hawke said to himself, _but Cait's got more than enough on her plate right now, with_ _ma_ _k_ _in' sure the babies are okay_ _, and her mom and Erin coming soon._ _She_ _doesn't need to hear about Weston. And besides, maybe he won't try coming after me._ Hawke thought about it a little more, then added to himself, _Yeah, right. I didn't just fall off the pizza wagon, as Dom might say. Weston will come after me—_ _somehow,_ _sometime. I've just gotta be ready for it,_ Hawke said to himself.

 

 

AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW==

 

 

“How are preparations going?” Weston asked Donovan.

 

 

“The site in California is almost ready,” Donovan replied. “You wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't the original. Kind of a shame you're going to blow it up, especially with those innocent people inside,” he added.

 

 

“Donovan,” Weston snapped, “those 'innocent people,' as you call them, are Hawke's only family. Since I lost _my_ family, after what he did to me, I think it's only right, and fair, that Hawke loses _his_ family. You're not developing a conscience on me, are you??” Weston demanded.

 

 

“N—no sir,” Donovan lied. _If he ever figures out that I lied to him, I'm a dead man,_ Donovan said to himself anxiously.

 

 

“Good,” Weston replied. “Because in this line of work, a conscience is a commodity you can _not_ afford to have. Do I make myself clear?”

 

 

“As a bell, sir,” Donovan said.

 

 

“Good,” Weston replied as he lit up a Padron 1926 #9 Maduro cigar. As he took a few puffs, Weston found himself anticipating his next meeting with Stringfellow Hawke. _I'll have all the ammunition I need to take you out, Hawke,_ he said to himself. _By the time I'm done with you, your wife will be_ _ **mine,**_ _and you—_ _well, you'll_ _be pushing up daisies somewhere,_ _you rotten bastard._ Quickly, he made arrangements for himself and Donovan to leave for California.

 

 

_AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW====AW==AW_

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

 

“Hey, Mom,” Caitlin said into the phone, “you figure out when you and Erin are comin' out?”

 

 

“Actually, Caity, that's what I'm callin' about,” Maggie said, causing Caitlin to worry. “Erin and I were plannin' on comin' out next Monday, but I just remembered—I've gotta go into the hospital for a couple of tests that day, and  I won't be out for a couple of days. Would you mind terrible if Erin comes out, alone?”

 

 

“No, Mom,” Caitlin said, hoping her mother didn't pick up on the worry in her voice. “Is—everything okay?”

 

 

“I'm sure it is, Caity girl,” Maggie said. “There's just a couple of things that the doc didn't like the last time I went to see him, so he says I need to have a couple of things checked out. I'm sure it's nothin', Caity girl, so don't you go worryin' yourself sick now, you hear me?”

 

 

“I hear you, Mom,” Caitlin said. “So, Erin will be coming out next Monday, then?”

 

 

“She's plannin' on it,” Maggie said. “I should be outta the hospital by Wednesday, assuming everything goes the way I know it will—and then I'll come out there to see ya sometime soon, okay, Caity?”

 

 

“Okay, Mom,” Caitlin replied, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

 

 

“Caity,” Maggie said, “I told ya—this is just a check—there's nothin' seriously wrong with me. Don't worry about me, okay?”

 

 

“I—I'm sorry, Mom,” Caitlin said, her voice near the breaking point, “it's just that—that Daddy said a lot of the same things before—” Caitlin finally lost the tenuous hold she had on her voice and began sobbing, quickly burying her head in Hawke's shoulder.

 

 

“Caity? Caity, you still there?” Maggie asked, now more worried than ever. _Dang it,_ she said to herself. _I knew I shoulda kept my mouth shut about those danged tests—_ _what if this_ _hurts the bab_ _ies_ _??_

 

 

“Maggie, this is String,” Hawke said a moment later. “Cait's—she's very upset right now...but don't worry. I'll make sure she calms down so nothing happens to the babies, all right?”

 

 

 _That's a relief,_ Maggie thought to herself. _I'm sure glad String's there for her._ Aloud, she said, “It's like I told you before, Stringfellow Hawke,” Maggie said, “you're a danged good man—and, I'm danged proud that you're a part of this family. Caity's danged lucky to have you. I hope you know that.”

 

 

“I do know that—and I'm very lucky to have her, too, Maggie,” Hawke said as Caitlin dried her eyes and motioned for String to hand her back the phone. “Hold on a sec, Maggie. Cait wants to talk to you again.” He smiled at Caitlin as he handed the phone back to her.

 

 

“You okay, Caity girl?”

 

 

“Yeah, Mom,” Caitlin replied, wiping a few stray tears out of her eyes, “I—I'm fine. Just got a little worried, that's all. You promise, you'll let me know if anything's really wrong?”

 

 

“Yeah, Caity girl, I promise,” Maggie said. “I gotta get goin', Caity. But, Erin will be comin' next week, so you be sure and tell her all about those twins you're carrying, okay??  Love you!!”

 

 

“Yeah, Mom, I'll tell her all about it,” Caitlin said, smiling in spite of the situation. “Love you, too, Mom. Take care. 'Bye,” Caitlin said as Maggie hung up. She handed the extension back to String, who quickly replaced it on the base and allowed Caitlin to cry on his shoulder for a few moments.

 

 

Finally, Hawke raised Caitlin's head off his shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “You okay?”

 

 

“Yeah, String,” Caitlin said, even forcing a smile at her husband, “I—I'm okay. Just got a little emotional there for a second.”

 

 

“What happened?” Hawke wanted to know.

 

 

“W—When Mom started sayin' that these tests she's goin' in for were no big deal, it reminded me of the way Daddy was before...” Caitlin cut herself off before she burst into tears again, but Hawke knew what she was talking about. _Before her father had his heart attack,_ Hawke said to himself. _Cait's probably thinking it's deja vu all over again._

 

 

“Cait,” Hawke said, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes, “this is _not_ the same thing that happened to your dad when you were a kid. Maybe—maybe the doctor's just trying to make sure that something similar _won't_ happen to your mom. You've just gotta have faith that everything's gonna be okay, like you're always tellin' me. Okay?”

 

 

“Okay, String,” Caitlin replied. “And, thanks,” she added, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Any time, Cait,” Hawke replied, smiling at his wife.

 

 

**Monday Afternoon, Santini Air**

 

 

“Erin!” Caitlin shouted as her sister stepped out of the taxi cab. String walked out to greet his sister-in-law, and help her with her luggage, as Erin embraced Caitlin. “Before I forget, Cait,” Erin said, “Mom called from the hospital just before I went to the airport—and, everything's fine.”

 

 

Caitlin let out a sigh of relief at her sister's words. “Thank goodness,” Caitlin said. “I—I was so worried there when Mom told me about these tests she was havin' done—and the way she talked about it reminded me of what happened just...just before Daddy died. That's why I got so scared.”

 

 

“I know, Cait,” Erin said, embracing her younger sister again. “Mom told me all about the conversation you guys had. But it turns out there wasn't anything to worry about in the first place—what the doctor thought he saw before was wrong. But, he wanted to have the tests done anyway, even after he figured out he'd made a mistake. But, everything's okay, and Mom oughta be home in a couple days.”

 

 

“That's a relief,” Caitlin said, smiling, even as Hawke leaned in and whispered, “See? I told you so.”

 

 

“Oh, you,” Caitlin replied, turning to her husband and smiling at him.

 

 

“String,” Erin said, drawing him into a friendly embrace, “it's so good to see you again! You takin' care of Caitlin and my little niece or nephew?”

 

 

“Of course I am, Erin,” String replied. “I wouldn't have it any other way, you know that.”

 

 

“That's good to hear, String,” Erin replied, smiling at him. “And Dom, how are you??” she asked.

 

 

“Still alive and kicking, Erin,” Dom said with his familiar toothy grin. “I wanna stick around long enough to see my grand-babies, you know!!”

 

 

“I understand, Dom,” Erin said as she saw Saint John walking up to the group.

 

 

“Hi, Erin,” Saint John said with a smile when he noticed her. He quickly gave her a warm embrace, along with a friendly kiss on the cheek. “Have a good flight?”

 

 

“Oh, it was okay,” Erin replied. “A bit long, but otherwise it was okay. How have you been, Saint John?” she asked, smiling up at him.

 

 

“Not bad, Erin. And I thought I told you to call me 'Sinj,' for Pete's sakes. String and Cait both call me that, you know.”

 

 

“Okay, Sinj,” Erin said hesitantly. Caitlin reached over and touched her sister's arm. “Hey, Erin. It took me six months to get used to callin' him that, so don't feel bad.”

 

 

“Okay, Cait,” Erin replied as the group moved into the hangar.

 

 

AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW

 

 

“We've received some interesting information, Mr. Weston,” Donovan said from the new office Weston had established in California, on a plot of land he owned. “Apparently, Hawke's sister-in-law has decided to pay them a visit. And from what our operative tells us, she's kind of interested in Hawke's brother Saint John.”

 

 

“That's _very_ interesting,” Weston replied, taking a drag on his cigar. “How soon can we be ready to execute the operation?”

 

 

“Just give the word, sir,” Donovan replied.

 

 

“The word is given,” Weston replied. “The operation commences at 1000 hours tomorrow morning.”

 

 

“10:00 tomorrow,” Donovan echoed. “I'll let the boys know.”

 

 

“One other thing, Donovan,” Weston said. “I don't want _any_ of them harmed... _especially_ Hawke's wife. Any harm comes to her, or any of the others, the boys will answer to _me._ Is that clear?”

 

 

“As a bell, sir,” Donovan replied before he turned and left the room. _I've got to keep up appearances as long as I can,_ he said to himself, _but one way or the other, I'm going to stop Weston from killing Hawke._ _Or his brother—or his wife_ _._

 

 

 _You will be mine, Mrs. Hawke,_ Weston thought to himself as he glanced at Caitlin's newspaper photograph again. _And taking your husband away from you—_ _and you from him—will_ _make my revenge that much sweeter. I almost wish your sister wasn't going to be involved,_ _but_ _she's just going to be collateral damage, I'm afraid._

 

 

AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW

 

 

**Santini Air, the next morning**

 

 

“It's about time you guys got here!” Erin said as Caitlin and String got out of their helicopter. “Dom's been pacing around for the last hour waitin' on you!!”

 

 

“Sorry, Erin,” Caitlin said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. “We...got distracted this morning.”

 

 

“ _Distracted,_ h mm?” Erin asked, a smile teasing the corner of her mouth. “I just _bet_ you got distracted. Anyway, everything's ready...even though Dom says there's nothin' on the schedule for today.”

 

 

“That doesn't surprise me,” String said as the three of them walked to the hangar. “Business has been kinda slow lately.”

 

 

“You're tellin' me, String!!” Dom said as they walked into the hangar.

 

 

Later that morning, Dom said, “Hey, String...you want to run and pick up those parts I got on order? Ev told me a few minutes ago that they came in.”

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” String said, picking up his motorcycle helmet. Before he strapped on the helmet, he walked over to Cait and gave her a good-bye kiss. “Be right back, baby,” he said with a smile as he strapped on his helmet.

 

 

“M mm...see you soon,” Caitlin said as Hawke walked over to his motorcycle, climbed on, and fired up the engine. A moment later, he was headed away from the hangar.

 

 

“Does String always wear that helmet?” Saint John asked Cait.

 

 

“He has for a while now,” Cait said. “I told him not long after we got married that if he didn't start wearing a helmet, I'd sell that bike for scrap metal!”

 

 

“I bet String was _thrilled_ to hear you say that, sis,” Erin said, grinning. “But, I understand why you did it—because you're worried about him—and, I'm glad he wears it,” she said, smiling at Caitlin.

 

 

“Not half as glad as I am,” Caitlin replied, smiling back at her sister. Just then, Dom saw a green van headed towards the hangar. “Hey, maybe our luck's about to change,” Dom said as the van pulled up. Suddenly, the side door slid open and six men jumped out, all wearing black jumpsuits and ski masks, brandishing what looked to be large automatic weapons.

 

 

“Nobody move!” One of the men shouted. Caitlin froze in terror as she recalled something similar happening a few years ago. _Please, God, not again,_ she said to herself as one of the men set down his weapon, walked over to Dom, spun him around; then took a piece of rope out of his pocket and bound Dom's wrists behind his back. One by one, Saint John, Erin, and Caitlin were similarly bound, then blindfolded and herded into the back of the van. The leader of the group stuck a note onto the nose of the helicopter sitting in the hangar, then jumped back into the van as the driver sped off.

 

 

“What the heck is going on?” Erin demanded, trying to work her hands out of the ropes.

 

 

“Good question, sis,” Caitlin said from the other side of the van. “Don't worry, though—String'll find us, and get us out of this.” _Whatever 'this' is,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly.

 

 

A few minutes later, String came back to the hangar, finding it deserted. “Cait?” He called out, surprised when she didn't answer back. He walked into the office, and called out again. “Cait? Sinj? _Dom_?” _Where the heck could they have gone?_ Hawke wondered to himself as he walked back into the hangar—and then, he saw the note taped to the nose of the helicopter. He quickly pulled it off and read the few lines written there:

 

 

_Mr. Hawke,_

 

 

_You stole everything from me after that incident when we came back from 'Nam—so now, I've taken everything from you. If you want to see your family again, meet me in three hours—you know the place. And don't be late, Mr. Hawke._

 

 

_Randall Weston_

 

 

“ _Dammit!”_ Hawke growled as he crumpled the paper up and threw it into the waste can. He quickly went into the office and dialed Michael's desk line.

 

 

“Michael?” Hawke demanded.

 

 

“I'm sorry, Hawke,” a woman's voice came through the phone. _Marella,_ Hawke realized. “Michael's out of the country for a few days. Can I take a message for him?”

 

 

“ _No, dammit!”_ Hawke shouted, then forced himself to relax. “Sorry, Marella. Listen, I hate to dump this on you, but I've got a _big_ problem—Dom, Cait, Saint John, and Cait's sister Erin have all been kidnapped!”

 

 

“ _Kidnapped??_ ” Marella echoed. “By whom?”

 

 

“A guy Saint John and I knew from Vietnam—Randall Weston. And if I'm right, Weston's after me because of what happened after we got home. Can you—can you meet me in about an hour?”

 

 

“At the hangar?” Marella asked.

 

 

“No,” Hawke said. “Did Michael tell you the location where I met him when Dom went down in Mexico a few years ago?”

 

 

“Yes, Hawke,” Marella said, “but why do you want me to—?” Suddenly, Marella understood, at least; she _thought_ she did. _Airwolf,_ she said to herself excitedly. _He's going after Airwolf—so of course, he doesn't want me to know where Airwolf is hidden._

 

 

“Can you meet me there, or not?” Hawke demanded impatiently.

 

 

“Yes, Hawke,” Marella said. “I'll be there.”

 

 

“Good. I'll explain everything when I see you,” Hawke replied, He quickly hung up the phone, grabbing a set of keys and heading to one of the Jeeps. A short time later, he was on his way to the Lair.

 

 

AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW

 

 

“Who are you, and what do you want with us?” Dom demanded. The four prisoners were seated on a bench in a barracks-like building, with Weston staring at them.

 

 

“My name is Randall Weston,” he said, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar in their faces. “Saint John Hawke—it's nice to see you again after all these years. I thought you were _dead._ ”

 

 

“I can't say the feeling's mutual, Weston,” Saint John replied. “Why don't you answer Dom's question? What do you want with us, for Pete's sake?”

 

 

“Saint John, when we came back from Vietnam, your brother took _everything_ away from me...An incident that should have been swept under the rug caused me to get thrown out of the Army, and live in disgrace for twenty-five years!”

 

 

“I heard about that 'incident,' as you call it,” Saint John replied. “String was only doing his _job,_ Weston. And it wasn't just _that_ incident that got you tossed out. From what String told me, Gen. Spielman had been looking for an excuse to get rid of you for _weeks._ Then after String reported that fight, the General had the last piece of evidence he needed to toss you out!!  And, I would've done the same thing, if I'd been there!”

 

 

“And then, I'd be coming after you, the same way I'm after your brother,” Weston replied. “You see, Mr. Hawke, I've been waiting for this day for a _long time,_ and nothing's going to keep me from my revenge.”

 

 

“That's what you think, Weston!” Caitlin snapped angrily. “As soon as String finds out we're gone, he's going to be coming after you. And, we have some awfully powerful friends who will be backing him up!”

 

 

“Ah, you must be Mrs. Hawke,” Weston said, moving up closer to Caitlin. “You're even more beautiful than I thought you were. Once you're a widow, I'm going to _enjoy_ getting to know you better,” he said, stroking Caitlin's cheek with his hand.

 

 

“Leave my sister alone!” Erin shouted, standing up. Weston turned and calmly slapped Erin across the face, knocking her back onto the bench.

 

 

“I'd advise you not to do that again, my dear,” Weston said. “You, Saint John, and the old man are all expendable. But once I've killed Stringfellow Hawke, I'm going to _enjoy_ making his widow... _mine.”_ He gazed hungrily at Caitlin, even as Saint John and Dom glanced worriedly at each other.

 

 

“Don't worry, guys,” Cait said, winking at Saint John and Dom, “String's no match for whatever this guy's got. You know that.”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” Dom said, keeping his voice low to avoid arousing Erin's suspicions. _I just hope it's enough,_ he said to himself anxiously, _especially since he's got nobody ridin' in the backseat of the Lady_.

 

 

AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW

 

 

Marella had no idea how long she'd stood there, but suddenly she heard the unmistakable howl of Airwolf's engines, and saw the helicopter passing overhead.  “My _God!!”_ she said to herself as Airwolf set down a few feet away from her. She quickly bent down and ran toward Airwolf, stopping only when she reached the co-pilot's side door.

 

 

“Hello, Hawke,” Marella said as she climbed into Dom's spot in the Electronic Data Command Center and pulled on a flight helmet.

 

 

Hawke turned around and noticed Marella was in an Airwolf flight suit. “I'm not going to ask how you had a flight suit ready,” Hawke said. “Do you know the controls back there?”

 

 

“Yes, Hawke,” Marella said confidently. “I've studied all the schematics on Airwolf's controls. We'll get everyone back. I promise,” she said as Hawke took Airwolf into the sky.

 

 

“Let's not waste any time, then,” Hawke said. “Turbos!”

 

 

“Turbos!” Marella echoed, shoving the lever hard against the stops. A moment later, she felt a powerful kick in the rear end as Airwolf's turbos engaged.

 

 

“So, who is this guy Weston?” Marella asked.

 

 

“He served with Saint John and me in Vietnam,” Hawke replied. “After we came home, there was an incident between Weston and another member of the unit—Weston made a very uncouth remark about another soldier's family one day during PT—physical training, that is—and, the other soldier took matters into his own hands— _literally._ I was acting CO of the unit, since Saint John was still listed as MIA, and I had no choice but to report the fight to Gen. Spielman, our commanding officer. And, with the other black marks on Weston's record, Gen. Spielman had no choice but to issue Weston a 'Big Chicken Dinner,” Hawke said.

 

 

“Big Chicken Dinner?” Marella asked, puzzled.

 

 

“Sorry,” Hawke replied. “That's soldier-speak for a 'Bad Conduct Discharge.' Gen. Spielman threw Weston out of the service and stripped him of all commendations, medals, his rank and security clearance—basically ruined his prospects for employment in the civilian world.”

 

 

“I understand, Hawke,” Marella said. “So, where are we going?”

 

 

“Weston owns a spread of land about twenty miles away,” Hawke replied. “He got involved with the mob in Oregon shortly after he came back to the States, and from what Michael told me before he left, the mob set Weston up with everything he needed—money, weapons, all of it. But as to why he kidnapped Dom, Saint John, Erin, and Caitlin—he's usin' them for bait, to get to me.”

 

 

“Well, don't you worry, Stringfellow,” Marella said. “We'll beat him, you and me.”

 

 

“Thanks, Marella,” Hawke replied.

 

 

AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW

 

 

“Okay, Weston,” Caitlin said. “I've got a proposition for you.”

 

 

“Really?” Weston said, stepping right into Caitlin's face. “What would that be?”

 

 

“Let Dom, my sister, and Saint John go,” Caitlin said, ignoring the shocked reactions from all three. “Then, once you've killed String, I'll stay here with you.”

 

 

“Cait, _no!!_ ” Erin shouted.

 

 

“Sis, I'm a grown woman!” Caitlin shouted back. “I can make my own decisions!!”

 

 

“You're also a _married woman,_ ” Erin snapped, “with a _baby_ on the way!! Do you really think String would go along with this??”

 

 

“He'll never know,” Caitlin said, winking at Dom. “Weston said he's going to kill String, and I believe him. And I also know that _nothing_ would hurt String more than if he lost me. So, Weston,” she continued, turning back to their captor, “what do you say? Trade the rest of the group for me? I think you'd have to agree that having me as your agreeable companion would be better than my staying here as an unwilling prisoner.”

 

 

“ _No way,_ Cait!” Saint John shouted, standing up himself. “Because there _is_ _one_ thing that would hurt String as much as losing you—and that would be if he lost me! So, Weston,” Saint John said, “I guess you'll have two hostages—Caitlin, and me. Will that satisfy you??”

 

 

“All right. You have a deal,” Weston replied. He quickly opened the door to the barracks and called one of his men. “Take the old man and the other woman back to the hangar. I'm keeping Hawke's wife and brother here with me!”

 

 

“Sinj, don't do it!!” Dom shouted just before Donovan forced him and Erin out of the barracks. Weston walked up to Caitlin and laid his hand against her cheek. “I have to admit, the idea of having you as an agreeable companion is much more palatable to me, Mrs. Hawke,” Weston said as he walked closer to Caitlin. “You know, Mrs. Hawke,” Weston said as he stroked her cheek, “you remind me of a filly I once owned—beautiful, spirited, free and wild. It took me _two weeks_ to break her—and, I enjoyed _every minute of it!!”_ He let his eyes sweep hungrily up and down Caitlin's body, and Caitlin forced herself not to vomit at Weston's expression. A moment later, Weston walked out, closing the door behind him and locking Caitlin and Saint John in the room together.

 

 

“Cait, why would you do such a thing?” Saint John demanded. “Like I told you before—String would never let you go that easy.”

 

 

“I know, Sinj,” Caitlin replied, smiling at her brother-in-law. “But this way, String will only have two of us to worry about when he gets here. Besides,” she said, grinning at her brother-in-law, “I told Weston I'd stay with him _when_ he'd killed String—and you and I both know why Weston's not gonna be able to do that!” Saint John smiled and nodded his understanding. “I just hope Dom and Erin are far enough away from here when String—” she suddenly cut herself off when she heard Airwolf's familiar howl. “Now, as long as Erin doesn't hear that, I won't have to explain Airwolf to her—that would make her, _and_ my mother, sick.”

 

 

“I understand, Cait,” Saint John replied.

 

 

AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW===AW

 

 

“We've got company, Hawke,” Marella said as the ID scan program kicked in.

 

 

“How many?” Hawke demanded.

 

 

“Five,” Marella said. “Huey Cobras—looks like they've got twin M35 20mm cannons, and 2.75” rockets on wingtip pods. These guys are loaded for bear,” Marella said.

 

 

“Okay. Let's go get 'em!” Hawke said. “Weapons to combat mode!”

 

 

“Combat mode,” Marella said, turning her seat to the main panel and punching the buttons to deploy the chain guns and ADF pods, and bringing the Hellfires on line.

 

 

“One's coming right at us, Hawke!” Marella shouted.

 

 

“He's an idiot,” Hawke replied, dropping the targeting visor on his helmet. As soon as he heard the lock-on tones, he launched a Hellfire, destroying the helicopter immediately.

 

 

“Another one, three o'clock low!” Marella called out.

 

 

Hawke turned Airwolf just in time to see the chopper pass almost directly in front of him. He dispatched it with a quick burst of fire from the chain guns, just as Marella called out, “Hawke, we've got a Sidewinder coming, five o'clock! Popping a Sunburst!” She reached over and punched the button to release the powerful decoy, and was rewarded a moment later when the missile flew into the Sunburst and detonated.

 

 

Machine gun fire suddenly rattled Airwolf. “One on our tail, String!” Marella shouted, throwing the lever hard against the stops. “You've got turbos!”

 

 

“Thanks,” Hawke replied, punching the turbo button. A moment later, he swung Airwolf around and dispatched the attacking helicopter with a Hellfire shot, just as Marella warned that another was approaching, from nine o'clock high.

 

 

“Dammit...this guy's good!” Hawke growled as a burst of fire from the chain guns missed the chopper by inches.

 

 

“Rocket coming!” Marella shouted.

 

 

“Sunburst!” Hawke ordered as Marella punched the button again.

 

 

“It didn't take that Sunburst!” Hawke shouted a moment later as he ignited the turbos again. “Gimme a—”

 

 

“Hellfire ready, Hawke,” Marella said.

 

 

 _How the hell did she do that?_ Hawke asked himself as he destroyed the missile. A second later, the fourth chopper fell to another Hellfire shot. “Where's that last chopper, Marella?” Hawke demanded.

 

 

“Seven o'clock, coming up fast!” she replied. A second later, the chopper was crashing to Earth in a ball of fire. Hawke quickly landed Airwolf and told Marella, “Get the 9mm out of the port storage compartment.” She opened the compartment and found Caitlin's weapon. “Got it,” she said as they climbed out of Airwolf and entered the barracks where Weston was.

 

 

“Weston!” Hawke shouted. Weston stood directly behind Caitlin, one arm around her throat, and a gun pointed at her temple. Another man stood behind Saint John, holding a gun at his temple.

 

 

“Well, Mister Hawke,” Weston sneered, “we meet again. Only this time, _I_ hold all the cards. I had planned to blow this place up, with your wife, your brother, the old man, and your sister-in-law in it, but then my plans got changed when your lovely wife volunteered to stay here, once I kill you. So, I guess there's only one question—do I let you watch your brother die, or does he get to go through the pain of watching _you_ die?”

 

 

“Weston, let Saint John and Cait go,” Hawke said. “I'm the one you're after, not them.”

 

 

“True, Hawke,” Weston said, “but I can't think of any better way to make you suffer than knowing that _I_ took your wife—and the brother you've been looking for all these years—the same way _you_ took everything from me! It's ironic, isn't it—you lived your life for so long thinking there was a curse on you—that everyone you loved, or _might love,_ would die. And now, that curse is going to come true once again—with one of the two or three people you love most in the world! So, Mr. Hawke, what will it be? Do I make your wife and brother watch you die, or do you stand there and watch Donovan shoot the brother you looked for all these years, before I kill you?” Caitlin glanced worriedly over at Saint John, remembering what she'd said earlier. _Dear God in Heaven. He might actually shoot String in cold blood—and make Saint John and me watch. I've gotta do something. But **what?**_ Just then, she heard Donovan saying something.

 

 

“I—I don't think so, Mr. Weston,” Donovan replied, turning his gun on the mob head.

 

 

“Donovan, what the hell are you doing?” Weston demanded.

 

 

“Do you remember when you asked me if I had a conscience? Well...I lied,” Donovan replied. “I _do_ have a conscience. I—I can't let you shoot two innocent people, Mr. Weston—and, I _won't._ I read your discharge papers—Mr. Hawke was right to do what he did, and you're wrong to do what you're doing now. Drop the gun, Mr. Weston. It's _over._ ”

 

 

“Like _hell!!_ ” Weston shouted, pulling Caitlin around in front of him even as he turned towards Donovan, pointing the gun at his right-hand man. The moment Caitlin knew that the gun was away from her temple, she gave Weston a short, painful elbow to the ribs, which caused him to stagger backwards, and more importantly, released his arm from around Caitlin's neck. Just before she ran, knowing what was about to happen, Caitlin turned and unleashed a devastating roundhouse kick at Weston's jaw, which further disoriented him. Then, she ran over to where Saint John stood, and they both waited to see what Donovan would do next. As soon as Donovan determined Caitlin was out of the line of fire, he fired two shots at Weston's head, and Hawke did the same a few moments later. Weston collapsed in a pool of blood as Caitlin ran over to String.

 

 

“Are you okay, Cait?” Hawke asked.

 

 

“Yeah. I'm just fine, now,” Caitlin replied as she embraced him. A moment later, though, Hawke looked around, confused and worried.

 

 

“Where's Dom?” He demanded. “And Erin??”

 

 

“Weston let them go, String,” Saint John replied. “Cait and I knew that losing one, or both of us, would have hurt you a lot more than losing Dom or Erin. So we convinced Weston to let them go, and we agreed to be his hostages. They should be back at the hangar by now,” Saint John concluded.

 

 

“I hope so,” String replied. Well, everyone, let's go home!” He slipped his arm around Caitlin, and the three of them walked with Marella out to Airwolf. Donovan said, “I—I'm glad everyone's okay, Mr. Hawke. Are—are you going to call the authorities?”

 

 

“I already have,” String said. “They should be here—”he stopped as he heard police sirens approaching.

 

 

“I understand,” Donovan replied. “And I'll cooperate with them. I—I really didn't want to do this, you know. Especially after I read what had happened—like I said, Mr. Hawke, you were right to do what you did back then—and Weston was wrong to do what he did. That's the main reason I turned on Weston—I couldn't stand by and watch him shoot your brother, or you. And what he planned to do with your wife—I don't even want to think about that.”

 

 

“I know. And, thank you,” Hawke replied as the police took Donovan into custody. They questioned Caitlin and Saint John, then told Hawke they would be coming to the hangar to get statements from Erin and Dom. Finally, Hawke, Caitlin, Saint John and Marella climbed back aboard Airwolf. Once they were back in the air, Marella brought up Maverick missiles, and Hawke destroyed the barracks where Weston had held his family. “Let's go home,” Hawke said, smiling over at Caitlin.

 

 

Marella contacted the FIRM and asked for the limo to meet them at the same field where she had met Hawke a few hours ago. Once Marella was gone, Hawke flew to the Lair and secured Airwolf, then he, Cait, and Saint John went back to the hangar, and were relieved to find Erin and Dom waiting for them.

 

 

“Cait!!” Erin shouted as she ran up to her sister, embracing her. “What happened to—?”

 

 

“He's dead, sis,” Caitlin replied. “He won't bother us anymore.”

 

 

“I'm sure glad to hear that,” Erin replied. “Why was he so upset at String, anyway??”

 

 

“It was because of something that happened when Weston and I were in the Army together, after Saint John went missing,” String replied. “Weston had gotten into a fight with one of the other soldiers in the squad, and, since I was acting as squad leader, with Saint John MIA, I was obliged to report the incident to our commanding officer. Weston had been on thin ice anyway, and that incident was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Weston got tossed out of the Army on a dishonorable discharge—and he blamed me for it, along with everything that happened afterward. So, he wanted revenge.”

 

 

“Well,” Erin said, smiling at Saint John, “at least my visit wasn't boring! Not that I ever want to go through somethin' like that again, but at least, we're all okay.”

 

“Yeah. Excuse me for just a minute,” String replied before he walked over to the FIRM limousine with Marella.

 

 

“Marella,” String said, “thank you so much. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what would have happened. And, I have to admit—Dom couldn't have performed better himself.”

 

 

“Well, Hawke,” Marella said, smiling at him, “first of all, thank you for the compliment. Secondly, I will say this—it was certainly a ride I'll never forget! And, don't worry. Everything that happened will stay between you, me, and Michael. I kinda have to tell him, you know, but other than that—”

 

 

Hawke interrupted her. “I know,” he said, smiling at Marella. “and I understand.” He gave her a friendly embrace before he turned and walked back to Caitlin, Erin, Saint John and Dom.

 

 

 _Marriage has certainly been good to him,_ Marella said to herself as she climbed into the FIRM limousine for the ride back to Knightsbridge. _I doubt he'd be half as understanding if he'd never admitted his feelings about Caitlin._ She allowed herself a smile as the limousine headed back to Knightsbridge.

 

 

“By the way, Erin,” Cait said, “There's somethin' I've been meaning to tell you. Remember when you said I was a married woman 'with _a_ _baby_ on the way'? That wasn't totally right, sis.”

 

 

“What do you mean, it wasn't totally right?” Erin demanded. Then, she saw Caitlin glance at String, and said, “Wait a sec. Now that you mention it, Cait, I do remember hearing Mom sayin' something about ' _babies,'_ as in, more than one. And, Dom said something about 'seeing my grand- _babies'_ when I got here. Cait, are you saying you're having—?”

 

 

“Twins,” Caitlin interrupted, beaming. “Twin girls, actually.”

 

 

“Wow!” Erin said, embracing Caitlin first, then String. “Congratulations, you two!!”

 

 

“Thank you, Erin,” Caitlin and String said, in unison. Just then, Saint John walked over.

 

 

“What's with all the celebrating?” he asked.

 

 

“Guess you didn't hear the news, Sinj,” Hawke said. “Cait's pregnant with _twins..._ two girls, to be exact.”

 

 

“ _Twins?”_ Saint John echoed. “Congratulations, you guys!!  I've gotta say, little brother, when you do something, you do it _right!!_ ”

 

 

“Thanks, Sinj,” Hawke responded as they walked back into the hangar. Dom stopped Hawke, though, and gestured for him to walk back outside for a moment.

 

 

“String,” Dom said, “who the heck was ridin' back seat in the Lady when you went after Cait and Saint John? Was it Michael again?”

 

 

“No,” Hawke replied, glancing back in the direction the FIRM limousine had gone, “it was Marella.”

 

 

“Marella?” Dom demanded, shocked. Hawke smiled and nodded. “I always did like that gal,” Dom said, smiling back at String. “Not as much as I like Cait, of course, but I always liked Marella. I just never understood why—until now.”

 

 

“I know the feeling, Dom,” Hawke said, smiling as they walked back into the hangar to join Saint John, Cait, and Erin.

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin, a week later**

 

 

“A toast,” String said as he refilled everyone's glasses. “To family—and all the people in it.” He smiled at his wife, and Caitlin returned his smile.

 

 

“ _To family!!_ ” Saint John, Dom, Caitlin, Michael and Marella replied. After they drank, Michael said, “I'm just thankful Marella was able to help you, Stringfellow.”

 

 

“Not as thankful as I am, Michael,” String replied, smiling at Marella. “You might want to think about giving her a raise or something. She certainly performed above and beyond the call of duty last week.”

 

 

“I'll certainly take that under advisement, Hawke,” Michael said, laughing. “By the way, Caitlin, were your babies harmed at all by the kidnapping?”

 

 

“No, Michael,” Caitlin replied. “String made me get checked out as soon as Marella left after we got back to the hangar, and the doctor confirmed what I thought—the babies are just fine. I think String was just bein' a worrywart, like usual. And,” she said, leaning over to kiss him, “I love him for it.”

 

 

“ _Aw w,”_ Dom and Saint John said as Cait and String separated.

 

 

“Sorry about that,” Caitlin said.

 

 

“No, you're not, Cait,” Michael replied, smiling at her.  “And we don't mind in the least. You know, Cait, what you and Saint John did—offering yourselves to Weston the way you both did—took an awful lot of guts. There were so many things that could have gone wrong. I'm just glad everything worked out all right.”

 

 

“So are we, Michael,” String replied, moving closer to his wife. “So are we.”

 

 

“Well, we could probably talk all night long,” Michael said, but, we do need to get going. Marella?” She nodded and stood up, walking to the door with Michael.

 

 

“Caitlin, String, thank you for a lovely evening,” Michael said as he shook Hawke's hand, then gave Caitlin a friendly peck on the cheek. “We'll talk again soon.” Marella smiled as she embraced first String, then Caitlin.

 

 

“Hopefully under better circumstances,” Hawke said, and Michael and Marella both nodded. “Good night.” Michael and Marella moved out to the white FIRM helicopter as Dom stood up with Saint John.

 

 

“G'night, you two,” Dom said, embracing Hawke, then Caitlin.

 

 

“'Night, Dom,” String replied.

 

 

“Good night, Dom,” Caitlin said, giving Dom a friendly peck on the cheek.

 

 

“Well, little brother,” Saint John said after he embraced String, “I sure hope nothin' like that happens again, but at least if it does, we know you, Cait, Dom, Michael and Marella have all got our backs.”

 

 

“Always,” String replied, smiling at his older brother. “Always.”

 

 

“Cait,” Saint John said as he gave her a friendly peck on the cheek, “take care of this guy for me, willya? And,” he said, smiling at Caitlin, “take care of yourself and my little nieces too, okay?”

 

 

“Don't worry about anything, Sinj,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him. “String and the babies are the most important things in my life, you know that.”

 

 

“Glad to hear it, Cait,” Saint John replied. “So long, you two!!”

 

 

“Good night,” String and Caitlin said together as Dom and Saint John moved out to the Santini Air chopper parked a few feet away from the cabin. Caitlin and String moved to the front door and stood, arm-in-arm, watching Dom's chopper as it lifted off.

 

 

“String,” Caitlin said as they walked back into the cabin, “hold me?” The expression on her face was one that Hawke hadn't seen there in a long time. _But, one I was expecting,_ he said to himself.

 

 

“Are you okay, Cait?” Hawke asked as he pulled her closer to his body.

 

 

“I—I will be,” she replied, and Hawke could hear her voice shaking as he wrapped her in his arms. “I—I was just so scared. I mean, I told Weston I'd be his hostage, and then Saint John did, too. And I was so scared of what Weston might do—he told us that he was gonna kill you, and keep me for himself. And if Donovan hadn't turned on Weston like that—”Caitlin finally felt the fear she'd been hiding ever since they were rescued overwhelm her, and she began sobbing against Hawke's chest. _And I couldn't have handled watchin' you die, String,_ Caitlin said to herself.

 

 

 _I knew this might happen,_ Hawke said to himself. Hawke held Caitlin close against him for a few moments, allowing her to release the fear she felt. Finally, he said, “Cait, it's okay. Weston's gone, and I'm here. I'm right here with you, and our babies,” String said, and Caitlin felt her spirits rise when Hawke smiled down at her.

 

 

“I'm glad, String,” Caitlin replied as she moved closer in his arms again.

 

 

“Is that all, Cait?” Hawke asked.

 

 

“No.” Caitlin admitted. “It's just that everything that happened with Weston came right after I got the news that Mom's gonna be okay. It just all hit me at once, y'know?”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” Hawke said “I—I do know. And I was scared, too—I was scared that Weston might get away with killing me, or Saint John. Or, you and the babies. And, I couldn't have lived with myself if anything happened to you—just the same way you are with me.” He smiled weakly at Caitlin, and was relieved when she smiled back at him through her tears. “Plus,” String said, “I don't even want to _think_ what Erin or your mother would have done if something had happened to you!!”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied, allowing a smile to cross her face once again. “Mom gets pretty intense sometimes, especially where Erin and I are concerned.” She smiled weakly again at String, but he could see the anxiety she still felt about their ordeal in her eyes.

 

 

“String? Can you—can you just hold me in your arms, all night long?” Caitlin asked. Hawke saw the tears in her hazel eyes, and his heart absolutely broke, knowing why she was crying, and how much the events of the past week had affected her.

 

 

“Anything you want, Cait,” Hawke replied, scooping her up in his arms and heading for the sleeping loft. A few minutes later, Cait felt String pull her body tight against his, the way he had every night since they got together—but tonight, it felt special to Caitlin. _Thank you, God,_ she said to herself as she felt sleep claiming her. _Thank you for getting all of us through this okay,_ _and for_ _bringin' String back to me._

 

 

 _Thank goodness she's okay,_ Hawke said to himself as he pulled Caitlin's body tight against his own. _And like I told her—I understand why she was so scared, because I was scared too. But we got through it, together. Just like we always have. And,_ he said to himself as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of Caitlin's neck, _just like we always will._ Hawke finally succumbed to the sleep he felt claiming him, and pondered their future.


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary—Relationships change in the aftermath of the kidnapping. Can Hawke and Caitlin's marriage survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N—This chapter will pick up a couple of days after the conclusion of Chap. 9, and will focus on the reactions to everything that happened in the previous chapter. Enjoy

**O'Shannessy Ranch**

 

 

“Mom?” Erin O'Shannessy called out. She was back from visiting Caitlin, String, and the rest of their family, and had a lot of stories to tell.  “Mom, where are you??”

 

 

“I'm right here, Erin,” Maggie O'Shannessy said as she came into the living room. “So, how's Cait doing? And String?”

 

 

“That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about, Mom,” Erin said. “You, ah, you better sit down.”

 

 

“Why?” Maggie demanded. “What the heck happened out there??” _Uh-oh,_ Erin said to herself anxiously. _Mom already sounds mad. And it's only gonna get worse when I finish tellin' her what happened to all of us._

 

 

“Not much,” Erin replied, “at least, not until somebody String had served with in the Army kidnapped Dom, Cait, Saint John and me, to get back at String for something—”

 

 

“ _WHAT?_ ” Maggie shouted, anxious and angry all at the same time. _“Kidnapped?_ Who? And, why?”

 

 

“Mom. Mom, calm down,” Erin said, suddenly worried. “Remember what the doc said about—”

 

 

“I don't give a hoot what that doc said,” Maggie retorted angrily. “What the heck happened?”

 

 

“Somebody that served with String and his brother Saint John in the Army kidnapped us all,” Erin repeated, “as part of a plan to get to String, because of a grudge the guy was holding about something that happened while they were in the service together. I don't really know, or understand, all the details. Then Cait offered to stay with the guy after he killed String, and—” Erin was suddenly cut off when Maggie interrupted angrily.

 

 

“Cait did _what?”_ Maggie demanded, her anger spiking. “I certainly hope you talked some sense into her!”

 

 

“I tried, Mom,” Erin replied, trying to keep her tone of voice civil, in an effort to calm Maggie down. “Saint John, Dom and I all tried to talk some sense into Cait, but you know how she gets when she's got her mind made up. She had convinced herself and Weston—that's the guy who kidnapped us—that when Weston killed String and made her a widow, she'd stay with Weston. Then Saint John turned around and did the same thing, so Weston let Dom and me go.”

 

 

“What about Cait?” Maggie demanded. “And String? And my grand-babies? Cait's not with that guy, I hope!!”

 

 

“No, Mom,” Erin said, trying to calm her mother. “Cait came back _with String_ a couple of hours after Weston's men took Dom and me back to the hangar. And the babies are fine—String made Cait go get checked out as soon as they got back to the hangar, and the doctor assured them that the babies were okay. Which,” Erin said, noticing her mother's facial expression, “is a lot more than I can say for you right now, Mom.” _I knew I shouldn't have brought the kidnapping up,_ Erin said to herself anxiously. _The doc told Mom to take it easy for a few days, and this isn't helping._

 

 

“Well,” Maggie said, her voice returning to normal, “I'm sure glad everybody's okay. Actually, what you said Caitlin did doesn't surprise me that much. She did it a couple of times before, back when she was a cop, y'know—offered herself as a hostage to save other people, I mean—and even through all that, she's still here. Sometimes I wonder how Caity didn't manage to get herself killed a long time ago,” Maggie said, shaking her head in a weird combination of relief and frustration.

 

 

“I know, Mom,” Erin said as she brought over a cup of tea. “But what you need to do right now is relax. Everybody's okay—and, I have to say that the whole thing sure made my visit a heckuva lot more interesting!!”

 

 

“I just bet it did,” Maggie said as she took a sip of her tea. “I'm going to have to have another talk with Cait, it sounds like.”

 

 

“I know, Mom,” Erin said. “I know.” _And I feel sorry for Cait when it happens,_ Erin said to herself anxiously, knowing the frame of mind their mother was in.

 

 

“So you're sure everybody's okay?” Maggie demanded.

 

 

“ _Mom,_ ” Erin said, exasperated. “I met Cait and String myself after they came back to the hangar. They're _fine._ And Cait told me that String made her get checked out after they got back, and the babies are fine, too. Now, will you just relax, for Pete's sake?”

 

 

“Okay, Erin,” Maggie said. “I'll try. But give me the phone, willya?” Erin reluctantly handed the phone over, and was surprised at Maggie's next words. “Yes, Dallas-Fort Worth Airport. What's the soonest flight we can get to California?”

 

 

 _I was afraid of this. Ready or not, Cait,_ Erin said to herself anxiously, _here we come. And, Mom's on the warpath._

 

 

**Hawke's Cabin**

 

 

“String?” Caitlin said.

 

 

“Yeah?” Hawke replied as he finished getting dressed.

 

 

“I'm worried about what happened when Erin went back home after everything that went on,” Caitlin replied honestly. “I can only imagine what Mom's gonna say—and _do—_ when Erin tells her about everything that happened. _Especially what I did,_ Caitlin said to herself, remembering how she had offered herself to Randall Weston, in exchange for Erin, Dom, and Saint John's freedom. _Then Sinj offered to stay too,_ Caitlin said to herself. “I'm—I'm just worried.”

 

 

“I know, Cait,” String replied, smiling at his wife to try and relax her. “And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, too. I mean, what you did—offering yourself to Weston like that—took a lot of guts, like Michael said. But at the same time, it was incredibly dangerous. What if Donovan hadn't decided to turn on Weston, and you would have had to watch him shoot Dom and me? Or what if I would have had to watch Donovan shoot Sinj, before Weston shot me? Or what if Weston had decided to—” Caitlin suddenly pressed her lips against String's, pulling him closer to her body and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hawke quickly warmed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Caitlin's waist and returning her passions with his own, until she finally pulled them apart a few moments later. “Sorry about that, String,” she said. “But I was just getting tired of all your “what if's” that didn't happen.”

 

 

“I know, Cait,” String replied with a smile that relieved his wife. “And I understand. And you're right—Weston's gone, and you and I are together, the way it's supposed to be.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied, smiling up at her husband. “The way it's supposed to be.” She sighed happily as she snuggled closer in Hawke's arms, relishing the familiar scents she'd always associated with her husband—his favorite cologne, and the soap he used in the shower. _The scents that tell me all's right in_ _my_ _world,_ Caitlin said to herself happily, knowing that they had to leave for the hangar soon. _But not yet_ , Caitlin said to herself as she reached for String, and found him responsive to her touch. _Not yet._

 

 

**O'Shannessy Ranch**

 

 

“Mom, are you sure about this?” Erin asked as she watched her mother packing. “I mean, like I said, everybody's okay—String, Cait, me, Saint John, Dom—we all came through that mess okay, so why are you so determined to go out to California and confront Cait and String?”

 

 

“Because, Erin,” Maggie said impatiently, “I need to hear from String himself why this character Weston kidnapped all of you. And I need to give Caity a piece of my _mind_ about what she wanted to do. That just makes me _so mad,_ Erin!”

 

 

“So I noticed,” Erin replied, trying to calm her voice. “And it worries me, Mom. You know what the doctor said about getting too stressed out.”

 

 

“And I already told you that I don't give a hoot _what_ that danged doctor said!” Maggie snapped angrily. The thought of her youngest daughter offering herself as a hostage to some nut had Maggie's hackles up, and Erin could see it, which only worried her further.

 

 

“Mom,” Erin said hesitantly, “this kind of thing is exactly what made Daddy so sick near the end, and what got Cait so worried when you talked to her before you went in the hospital the last time. _Please,_ for all our sakes, when we see Cait and String, try to be calm, will you? For me?” Erin asked.

 

 

“Okay, okay, Erin.” Maggie said, sighing. “You're right, as usual. I remember Patrick getting all worked up about Caity wanting to learn to fly, and how that made him worse just before he died. And I can only _imagine_ what woulda happened if Patrick had still been alive when Caity became a cop, with all the danger she put herself in. Besides, I want to see my granddaughters, just like Dom does. So I promise—I'll try to be calm when we see them, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Mom,” Erin said. _But why don't I believe you?_ She asked herself worriedly. Almost immediately, though, Erin had her answer. _Because you and Cait are too much alike,_ she said to herself anxiously. _Cait's got your stubborn streak, to go along with Daddy's temper. And that combination could be dangerous—to you, especially._ Just then, Erin heard a horn honking from outside. “Cab's here, Mom,” Erin said. Maggie picked up her luggage, and went outside to the cab with Erin. _Well,_ Erin said to herself later, as she and Maggie boarded their plane to California, _ready or not, Cait—and String—here we come._

 

 

**Santini Air, later that morning**

 

 

“It's about time you two got here!” Dom shouted as String climbed out of their helicopter, then helped Caitlin climb out as well. “I was beginnin' to think I'd have to come up there with one of Michael's search and rescue teams!”

 

 

“Trust me, Dom,” Cait said with a sly smile directed at her husband, “we _didn't_ need rescuing. Not this time.”

 

 

“Oh. _Oh,_ ” Dom said, his face turning red as the full implications of Caitlin's comment dawned on him. “Well, that's okay, then. How are you two doing, anyway?”

 

 

“We're fine, Dom,” String replied. “Just—a little worried about what Cait's mom thinks about everything that happened when Erin was here.”

 

 

“You mean about the kidnapping, and what Cait wanted to do, and everything else, right?” Dom asked, not surprised when Hawke nodded. “Yeah, I'm a little worried about that, too. I mean, Cait's mom probably got worried sick after Erin told her what happened. Not 'sick' literally,” Dom added, noticing Cait's expression. “At least, I hope not. You know what I mean, right, Cait?”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” Caitlin said. “I do know what you mean. And I bet Mom is plenty angry with me,” Cait said with a nervous shake of her head. “Even though she doesn't understand why I did what I did.”

 

 

“Why wouldn't she understand, Cait?” String asked. “You don't think Erin explained what happened, and why you did what you did to your mom?”

 

 

“Oh, I'm sure Erin explained all of it, String,” Caitlin replied, “it's whether or not Mom _believed_ what Erin said that I'm worried about. Mom's kinda stubborn that way, y'know.”

 

 

“Well, at least I know you come by it honestly,” String teased his wife.

 

 

“Oh, you!” Caitlin admonished him gently. Then, to let String know there were no hard feelings, she kissed him deeply, and passionately.

 

 

“All right, all right, you two!!” Dom said, smiling at them. _What's that old saying about 'the calm before the storm?'_ Dom asked himself. _'Cause I'll bet Cait's mom and Erin are on their way here right now. So we better enjoy this peace and quiet while it lasts._

 

 

**Later that afternoon...**

 

 

“Caitlin!” Maggie shouted as she and Erin climbed out of the cab. “Where the heck are you??”

 

 

 _Oh, no._ Caitlin said to herself. _Mom sounds furious. Not that I blame her, but I sure hope I can head this off before too much damage gets done._ “String, come on,” Caitlin said, grabbing String's hand. “Mom's here.”

 

 

“So I heard,” String said, smiling at Caitlin as they walked out to meet Maggie and Erin.

 

 

“Hello, Maggie,” String said with a smile, but Maggie angrily interrupted him.

 

 

“Don't you 'Hello, Maggie' me, Stringfellow Hawke!” Maggie shouted angrily. “I want to know what the hell happened here when Erin came to visit! Who the hell was this 'Weston' creep, and why the hell was he after you? Dammit, Stringfellow Hawke, I _knew_ something like this could happen, and—” _So much for your promise, Mom,_ Erin said to herself as she anxiously watched her mother.

 

 

“Maggie,” String said in what he hoped would be a soothing tone, “if you'll just calm down for a minute, I'll explain everything.”

 

 

“Mom,” Erin said, “listen to String. Calm down before you make yourself sick! You _promised me,_ remember?” Erin hoped Maggie would understand how worried she was, and calm down.

 

 

“Okay, _okay_!” Maggie huffed, taking deep breaths to try and bring her emotions under control. “I'm just upset, Erin. And,” she said, glaring at Hawke, “I sure hope like hell Stringfellow has a damned good explanation for what happened, and why you, Cait, my grand-babies, Dominic and Saint John were in so much danger!”

 

 

“Dom,” String said, “can you get us some coffee?”

 

 

“Sure, String,” Dom replied, disappearing into the office. _Boy, do I hate bein' right all the time,_ Dom said to himself anxiously as he fixed coffee for everybody. _I just_ _ **knew**_ _World War III was gonna break out. I sure hope we can stop it_ _before there's too much collateral damage_ _._ A short time later, he came back with five cups of coffee, and String began telling the story of why Caitlin and the others had been kidnapped.

 

 

“Randall Weston served with Saint John and me in the Army,” String began. “One day during PT—that's physical training, by the way—Weston made a very crass remark about another soldier's family, and that other soldier took matters into his own hands— _literally._ Weston had been goading him for quite some time, and that day after what Weston said, the other soldier just couldn't take it anymore, and he just snapped. There was a fight, and since I was acting as squad leader with Saint John gone, I was forced to report the incident to our commanding officer after the PT leaders and I broke it up.”  
Hawke continued, “Weston was already on thin ice because of several other incidents that had happened, and this one proved to be the proverbial last straw. General Spielman, our commanding officer, had no choice but to throw Weston out of the service with a dishonorable discharge, which pretty much destroyed Weston's opportunities for employment when he got home. Nobody wants to hire a soldier with that sort of black mark on his record.”

 

 

“Okay,” Maggie said, interrupting. “I get that this Weston character was a serious troublemaker, but why the heck was he after you, Stringfellow?”

 

 

“Because, Maggie,” String said, forcing himself to stay calm, “Weston was—a little crazy, to say the least, even before I had to report him and get him thrown out—and when he got tossed out, he blamed me for everything that happened, even though it was all his fault. I remember hearing him swear that somehow, some way, he'd get even with me for ruining him.”

 

 

“So how the hell did he end up kidnapping my Caity, _with the babies,_ I might add, and Erin, along with your brother and Dom?” Maggie demanded.

 

 

String sensed Maggie's anger rising, so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he continued. “Evidently, Weston had seen a photo of Caitlin and me in the paper, and decided to come to California after me. He had gotten involved with the mob in Oregon, and had connections here in California that allowed him to purchase a large tract of land where he set up a base of operations—that's where he took Cait, Erin, and everyone else. And the reason he was able to get away with it was that I had left the hangar for a few minutes. Dom told me some parts he ordered had come in, and asked me to go pick them up. By the time I got back, Weston had already been here and grabbed Cait and the others.”

 

 

Maggie completely lost her temper. “Of all the irresponsible, foolish, confoundedly stupid things to do, Stringfellow Hawke! You've got a _wife,_ and _babies_ on the way! Why were you runnin' off to pick up some cockamamie parts that Dominic probably didn't even need, when you knew this Weston nut was out there, and lookin' for you??” Erin looked worriedly at her mother, then at String. _Mom, I hope String sees how mad you are, and tries to calm you down,_ Erin said to herself, then added, _even though you probably wouldn't listen to him. But maybe you'll listen to me._

 

 

“Easy, Mom,” Erin said anxiously, trying to calm her mother.

 

 

“ _Don't_ tell me to take it easy!!” Maggie shouted, her anger returning full force. “Erin, you don't seem to get it! You, Caitlin, and the babies all could have been _killed_ by this nut, and you're tryin' to tell me to _take it easy??_ Sometimes, Erin, I swear you are more irresponsible than Caitlin!!” Caitlin drew back, stung by her mother's words.

 

 

“Now wait just a minute, Maggie,” String replied, feeling his own defenses going up. “Caitlin may be your daughter, but she's also _my wife._ And I'm not going to just sit here and let you—”

 

 

“Shut your mouth _,_ Stringfellow Hawke!” Maggie shouted angrily. “Don't you tell me what I can and can't do where my daughters are concerned! Maybe you don't understand this because you're not a parent yet, but when one of your kids goes and does somethin' so stupid as what Caity did, maybe you'll understand why I'm so danged upset!” Hawke glanced worriedly at Caitlin. _I don't like the look on Maggie's face,_ he said to himself anxiously. _She looks like she could collapse any second._

 

 

“Mom,” Caitlin said anxiously, “I'm not going to sit here and let you tear String apart, any more than he's going to let you do it to me. Yes, we made mistakes. String and I both made mistakes. But we're okay. Weston's dead, the babies are _fine,_ and Erin, Dom, Saint John and I are all okay. So that's why we don't understand why you're so upset.”

 

 

“There's another reason I'm upset, Miss Caity,” Maggie angrily snapped. “What the hell were you doing offering yourself to this Weston idiot?” _Uh-oh,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly.

 

 

“I've done it before, Mom,” Caitlin replied meekly.

 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Maggie said, and her voice sounded remarkably calmer, “and I didn't like it any of those other times, either!” Erin glanced nervously at Caitlin, noting that their mother's momentary calm was quickly evaporating.

 

 

“How many times have I told you, Caity girl, that one of these days that Irish luck of yours gonna run out?” Caitlin and Erin both noticed the increase in volume of Maggie's voice, along with her face turning a slightly darker shade of red. “You're just danged lucky it didn't run out this time! And then where would I be? I—I...” Maggie suddenly felt extremely short of breath, and Caitlin noticed immediately.

 

 

“Mom?” Caitlin asked worriedly. Suddenly, Maggie's eyes rolled back into her head, and she toppled forward out of her chair. Caitlin caught her just before she hit the ground. _“MOM!”_ Caitlin shouted as she eased Maggie's body onto the ground. String vaulted out of his chair and ran to the office, quickly calling for paramedics as Caitlin began administering CPR.

 

 

“The paramedics are on their way,” String said anxiously.

 

 

“String, help me!” Caitlin shouted. Hawke immediately picked up on the fear in her voice. “Mom's not breathing, and I can't tell if her heart's beating!”

 

 

“Just tell me what to do, Cait,” String replied calmly.

 

 

“When I tell you to, breathe deep into Mom's mouth,” Caitlin replied. A few seconds later, she said, “Okay, _breathe!!_ ”

 

 

String quickly exhaled into Maggie's mouth. He recognized the steps for artificial respiration and CPR. _I just hope we started in time,_ String thought to himself, even as Caitlin ordered him to expel another breath into Maggie's body.

 

 

After what seemed to Hawke to be way too long, he heard sirens approaching. Finally, the paramedics came over and quickly started Maggie on oxygen. “What happened?” one asked.

 

 

“My mother, my husband and I were having an argument,” Caitlin said, “when all of a sudden, Mom's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted. My husband called you, and we started CPR.”

 

 

“And you are?”

 

 

“Her youngest daughter, Caitlin O'Shannessy Hawke,” Caitlin replied. “Maggie O'Shannessy is my mother.”

 

“Thank you, ma'am,” the paramedic replied. “What've we got, Bob?” he asked his partner.

 

 

“She's alive,” the paramedic named 'Bob' replied, “and she's fightin' harder than a bull in a china shop.” Caitlin smiled in spite of everything. _That sounds like Mom,_ she said to herself, knowing she inherited her stubborn streak, along with her tenacity, from Maggie.

 

 

“Patient is a female, approximately 72 years of age,” the first paramedic said into the portable phone. “She was having an argument and suddenly passed out, according to her daughter. Vital signs are: Pulse 140 and thready. BP 80 over 50, pupils are responsive.” He listened intently to the voice on the other end, then said to his partner, “Start an IV, D5W with Lactated Ringer's, wide open.” His partner nodded and reached for the appropriate drug to start the IV.

 

 

“Is Mom gonna be okay?” Caitlin asked worriedly.

 

 

“Right now, I'd say yes,” Bob replied. “She's got a good, strong heartbeat, even though her blood pressure's low. Has she had any recent heart trouble, or anything of that nature?”

 

 

“Well,” Erin said hesitantly, “she did go into the hospital recently. Her doctor thought something was wrong, but Mom said it turned out to be nothing. She's seemed fine until today.”

 

 

“Like I said, your mother seems to be okay,” Bob replied. “We'll be taking her to Kensington Memorial Hospital. Would one of you like to ride along?”

 

 

“I will,” Erin said. “Cait, you and String meet us at the hospital, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, sis,” Caitlin said, wiping tears out of her eyes. The paramedics quickly and carefully strapped Maggie onto a gurney, then loaded her into the ambulance, and Erin climbed in behind them. The doors quickly closed and the ambulance headed off into the distance, sirens blaring.

 

 

“String,” Caitlin said, the fear obvious in her voice and her eyes, “take me to the hospital. _Now._ ” Without a word, Hawke led Caitlin over to one of the Santini Air jeeps. “Dom,” String said, “we'll let you know what happens, okay?”

 

 

“You better let me know, String,” Dom replied. “And you better get going. I sure hope Maggie's all right.”

 

 

“So do we, Dom,” String said. He quickly climbed in the Jeep and started it up, heading towards the hospital.

 

 

“Cait,” String said in what he hoped was a calming tone of voice, “whatever happens, I don't want you ending up in the hospital with your mother. Just, please take it easy. Remember,” he said, turning to smile at her, “you've got babies to take care of.”

 

 

“I know, String,” Caitlin replied. “It just made me mad, the more upset Mom got with you. By the way, thanks for jumping to my defense like you did.”

 

 

“Of course, Cait,” String replied. “And thank you for coming to my defense the way you did. That couldn't have been easy, going against your mom like that.”

 

 

“It wasn't, String,” Caitlin replied, “but I wasn't gonna let her tear you apart like that, especially when you couldn't help what happened. I mean, Weston was determined to get back at you any way he could, and he knew the best way to do it was to grab all of us.”

 

 

“One thing I don't understand, Cait,” Hawke said. “What did you mean when you said, 'I've done it before'? What exactly had you done before?” Hawke asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

 

“I'd—been involved in a couple of hostage situations back in Texas when I was a cop,” Cait said hesitantly. “And in both cases, I decided to offer myself to the guys who took the hostages, just like I did with Weston. Cops take care of their own, y'know, and besides, I knew it'd be much easier to subdue the perps once I was alone with them. Like I said before, I know karate—and, I give free samples,” Caitlin said, grinning.

 

 

“I seem to recall hearing something about that,” String said with a grin directed at his wife. _Not to mention feeling it,_ he said to himself wryly as he remembered the kick to the chest Caitlin had given him when she showed up at Horn's compound and he had attacked her. But her comment about the situations from her time as a cop in Texas had unnerved String, too. _Somehow I had the feeling I didn't want to know,_ String said to himself. _But at least Maggie's reactions make_ _more_ _sense_ _now_ _._ “But at least everything turned out okay. And,” he said confidently as they pulled into the hospital parking lot, “everything's gonna turn out okay with your mom. You'll see.” He smiled at Caitlin and was relieved to see her return his smile.

 

 

“Thanks, String,” Caitlin replied, squeezing his hand. “I—I really needed to hear that.”

 

 

“Anytime, Cait,” String said. Caitlin quickly let go of his hand so they could get out of the jeep, but grabbed his hand again as soon as she could. When they got inside the hospital, Erin was there waiting for them.

 

 

“How's Mom?” Caitlin asked anxiously.

 

 

“Right now, I don't honestly know,” Erin said, and Caitlin heard the tears in her voice. “She—she went into something called 'v-fib' twice on the ride over here, but the paramedics were able to bring her back. You know what that means, Cait?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied. “Ventricular fibrillation. It basically means that her heart was fluttering uncontrollably. They probably used a defibrillator to get her going again, right?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Erin said. “Figures you'd know all about that, you bein' an ex-cop and all. I guess you saw a few situations like that back in the day, huh?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied. “Sometimes they got pretty scary, just like happened with Mom. I just hope that—”she suddenly cut herself off when the doctor came over to them.

 

 

“Miss O'Shannessy?” the doctor asked. Caitlin started to respond, but realized he was referring to Erin. “Yes,” Erin replied. “How's our mother?”

 

 

“She's fine,” the doctor reported, as Erin and Caitlin both exhaled. “Whatever she was arguing about caused her heart rate to spike, and then drop precipitously, which led to her passing out. Was she in a heated disagreement with someone recently?”

 

 

“Yes,” Caitlin replied. “I'm her youngest daughter, Caitlin O'Shannessy Hawke. Mom, my husband and I were fighting about something that happened to me recently. She was getting very agitated with my husband and me, and then all of a sudden, she got almost too calm, just before she passed out.” She began sobbing quietly as the full impact of what she'd said hit her. Caitlin quickly turned and buried her head against String's chest, relieved when she felt Hawke's arms around her.

 

 

“Cait, honey, this wasn't your fault,” Hawke murmured, hoping his tone would soothe her. “Remember what I said on the way over here, okay?”

 

 

“I know, String,” Cait said. “It's just hard, y'know?”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” Hawke said. “I do know. But worrying like this won't do you, or our babies, any good. And the doctor said your mom's okay.”

 

 

“Yes, she's okay, for now,” the doctor said. “But, I'm concerned about her. I think she's going to be all right, but—”

 

 

“ _But,_ what?” Caitlin demanded. “Doctor, what aren't you telling Erin and me?”

 

 

“Mrs. Hawke, your mother is dealing with an enormous amount of stress, and I think you know what the stressors are. The problem is that at her age, especially after an episode like this, her heart won't be able to take a great deal of stress on a consistent basis. So she's going to need to have complete calm for a good long while once she gets out of here.”

 

 

“Doctor,” Caitlin said anxiously, “may I see her?”

 

 

“Can you guarantee me that there won't be any stressful conversation?” the doctor demanded tersely.

 

 

Caitlin hesitated for a moment, then looked the doctor in the eye and calmly said, “Yes, Doctor. I'll be perfectly calm.”

 

 

“And I'll make sure of it,” String replied. “I'm her husband, Stringfellow Hawke.”

 

 

“All right, Mr. and Mrs. Hawke,” the doctor said. “You may go see her.” Caitlin nodded her thanks, and she and String walked into her mother's room.

 

 

“Mom,” Caitlin said, I'm—”

 

 

“Don't, Caity,” Maggie said weakly. “Don't apologize. It was my fault, what happened. I shouldn't have let myself get so bent outta shape. It's like I've always said, Caity girl—you've always marched to your own drummer, and nothin' Patrick or I could ever say could change your mind. And,” she turned her eyes on String, “I owe you an apology too, String. The paramedics told me that you were the one who called them as soon as I fainted, and that you helped Caity give me CPR until they got there. I—I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you.”

 

 

“Maggie, it's okay,” Hawke replied. “I understand why you got so upset at me, and at Caitlin. And I probably would have done the same thing if one of our daughters ever put herself in a situation like the ones Cait's been in, and did something like what she did.” Caitlin stifled a smile as she imagined what String _would_ do if one of their children ever placed herself in danger the way Caitlin did. _Heck, String probably won't let either one of our daughters even_ _ **think**_ _about becomin' a cop,_ Caitlin said to herself.

 

 

“Well, I still think what I did was really stupid,” Maggie said. “I mean, I'd bet that I made you and Caity worried sick after I passed out, plus what happened when we talked before Erin came out here. And with everything that happened with the kidnapping on top of that, I'm guessing that wasn't very good for the babies. I—I hope everything's okay.”

 

 

“Maggie,” String said, “I'm sure the babies are fine. But if it'll make you feel better, I can have someone check Cait out.”

 

 

“That would definitely make me feel better, String,” Maggie said. String nodded and called for a nurse. When the nurse arrived, Hawke said, “My wife needs to be checked out. She's pregnant, and she's been under a lot of stress today because of what happened to her mother.” The nurse nodded and ushered Caitlin out.

 

 

“Thank you, String,” Maggie said. “It's like I said when you and Cait got married, I think you're a good man, and Caitlin's very lucky to have you.”

 

 

“Thank you, Maggie,” String said. “And I'm very lucky to have Caitlin. And I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again.”

 

 

“I appreciate that, String,” Maggie said. “It's just that Caity's my last little girl. And before you say anything, I know she's not really a little girl anymore, but she'll _always_ be my baby. You and Cait'll understand it someday when your kids are grown up and have left your home.”

 

 

“I'm sure we will,” Hawke replied, smiling at his mother-in-law. “You know, Maggie, I never told you this before—but a lot of the traits I love most in Caitlin are definitely from you. And I don't want your relationship with Caitlin to suffer because of me.”

 

 

“Don't you worry about that,” Maggie said. “You let me handle my relationship with Caitlin, okay? I admit that I got a little more bent outta shape than I probably should have. I know you wouldn't have allowed Cait to do what she did if you'd been there from the beginning when they first got grabbed, String. So, no hard feelings?”

 

 

“No, Maggie,” Hawke said, smiling at her. “No hard feelings.” She smiled back at him and extended her arms to Hawke, who hugged her back carefully so as not to disturb the IV's in her arms, just as the door to Maggie's room opened, and Caitlin and a doctor walked in.

 

 

“Well,” Caitlin said, “I see things are better between you and Mom.” Caitlin smiled at her husband. “This is Dr. Robertson, Mom. She did the examination.”

 

 

“Mrs. O'Shannessy,” Dr. Robertson began, but Maggie cut her off.

 

 

“Excuse me, Doctor, but could you please call me 'Maggie?' Everybody does. I haven't gone by 'Mrs. O'Shannessy' since Cait's father died when she was twelve years old. Just tell me how Cait and my grand-babies are.”

 

 

“Okay, Maggie,” Dr. Robertson replied. “The babies, and Caitlin, are all fine. Whatever happened, there hasn't been any injury to her, or her babies. I don't foresee any problems with the pregnancy, either.”

 

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Maggie said, the relief obvious in both her face and her voice.

 

 

“My pleasure, Maggie,” Dr. Robertson replied, then turned to Caitlin. “Don't worry, Mrs. Hawke. Like I told you, everything's fine, and it'll stay that way as long as you take care of yourself. Don't get too stressed out again—next time you might not be so lucky, especially as the pregnancy advances.”

 

 

“I'll make sure of that,” Hawke replied, smiling at the doctor.

 

 

“I know that!” Caitlin replied with a smile. Hawke smiled back, remembering when she had said those same words to him all those years ago, when he'd seen her working on Dom's old Stearman. He softly laughed, which prompted Maggie to ask, “What's so danged funny, String?”

 

 

“It's a private joke, Maggie,” String replied. “When Cait came back to California looking for me, I was working on that old Stearman out in front of the hangar. Anyway, I looked up and saw Cait, and the first thing I said when I saw her was, 'Caitlin! _Deputy Caitlin!'_ And she looked at me through her shades and said, 'I know that!' So now whenever she says it, I always picture her standing in front of me back at the hangar saying it to me.”

 

 

“That's funny, String,” Maggie said. “You know, I've always wondered why Caity was so quick to move out here lookin' for you. She never explained it to me or Erin—just packed up one day and left. I will say this, though—even though you're a bit of a strange bird, Stringfellow Hawke, now that I've gotten to know you, I see why she came here lookin' for you. And I couldn't imagine my Caity with anybody else.” Hawke smiled at the unintentional pun that Maggie had made.

 

 

“Thank you, Maggie.” Hawke replied, “I _think._ ”

 

 

“String,” Caitlin replied, “trust me, Mom meant that in a loving manner. And she's right, y'know. You are kind of a strange bird, in your own way.”

 

 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” String replied. Everyone laughed at the exchange, and Caitlin finally said, “This is such a relief, you and Mom getting along better, String. I was worried about that for a while after what happened, and Mom's reaction.”

 

 

“I know, Cait,” Hawke replied as he slipped his arm around Caitlin's shoulders and pulled her close to him. “But like I've told you before, Dom and my parents always taught me never to hold grudges, so I'm certainly not going to start now. Especially when, to an extent, Maggie was right to be upset with me.” Caitlin nodded, knowing what String was referring to.

 

 

“Mom,” Caitlin said, “String doesn't admit things like that very often, so I hope like heck you appreciate what he just said!”

 

 

“I do, Caity girl,” Maggie said. “And like I said before, I may have overreacted a little, but it's only 'cause I love you. Even though you're a grown woman and carrying my grand-babies, you'll always be my little girl. You know that, right?”

 

 

“I know that!” Caitlin replied, wiping tears out of her eyes. Maggie joined in the laughter this time around.

 

 

“Oh, and String,” Maggie added, “you be sure and tell your friend Dominic that he's a right smart fella, teaching you and your brother Saint John not to hold grudges. Grudges can be nasty things, I don't mind telling you.”

 

 

“You're right, Maggie,” Hawke replied. “And I'll make sure and tell Dom that.”

 

 

“He did a danged good job raisin' you and your brother, String,” Maggie said. “I hope you know that—and that you'll let him know that, too.”

 

 

“I do, Maggie. And, I'll make sure to tell Dom that as well,” Hawke said.

 

 

“Thank you, String,” Maggie replied, sighing happily.

 

 

Just then, the door opened and Erin walked in. “Everything okay in here? You guys have been in here quite a while.”

 

 

“Yeah, Erin,” Caitlin replied, smiling at her sister. “Everything's fine. Things are even better between String and Mom.”

 

 

“Well, that's good to know,” Erin replied. “It'll sure help Mom to have all of us getting along.”

 

 

“Yeah, Erin,” String replied. “It sure will.”

 

 

“So, Mom,” Erin said anxiously, “how're you doing?”

 

 

“A lot better now,” Maggie replied, smiling at her older daughter. “I'm just wonderin' when they're gonna let me outta this danged place!”

 

 

Caitlin and String exchanged a knowing smile, as Erin said, “That's just like you, Mom. No patience when it comes to hospitals.”

 

 

“Guess you and String have that in common, Mom,” Caitlin said. “He can't stand hospitals, either.”

 

 

“Well, I guess I can understand that,” Maggie replied.

 

 

“Well, you guys,” Erin said, “this is fun, and I'm sure we could go on all day, but I get the feeling Mom could use a little rest.”

 

 

“Oh, I'm fine, Erin!” Maggie retorted, but she recognized her older daughter's expression. “But now that you mention it, I am getting a little tired. I could probably use a nap.”

 

 

“Besides,” String said, “Dom's probably wondering what's been going on here. We told him we'd let him know how you're doing, Maggie.”

 

 

“Well, you be sure and tell your friend Dominic that I said hello,” Maggie replied.

 

 

“Okay, Mom. We'll do that,” Caitlin replied, walking over and giving Maggie a kiss on her cheek. “'Bye.”

 

 

“Good-bye, Maggie,” Hawke replied, walking over and kissing her cheek gently.

 

 

“'Bye, Cait. 'Bye String,” Maggie replied. “And, String? Thanks again—for everything.”

 

 

“No problem, Maggie,” String replied. He and Caitlin walked out of Maggie's room, and a short time later, were headed back to Santini Air.

 

 

“Thank God Mom's okay,” Caitlin said.

 

 

“I had a feeling she would be,” String replied. “Don't ask me how, though. I just—knew it. Maggie's a tough lady, y'know, just like you. Like I told Maggie while you were getting checked out—a lot of the traits I love most in you obviously come from your mom.”

 

 

“Thanks, String,” Caitlin replied.

 

 

“You're welcome, Cait.” Hawke replied.

 

 

“How's Maggie doing, Cait?” Dom asked a few minutes later when String and Cait arrived back at the hangar.

 

 

“She's fine, Dom,” Caitlin replied happily, causing Dom to relax. “She told us to tell you hello, and she was even complaining about getting out of the hospital just before we left.” Dom laughed at that comment. “I think Mom'll be just fine.”

 

 

“That's good to hear, Cait,” Dom said, smiling. “I know you were worried about Maggie for a while, and I gotta admit, I was too.”

 

 

“You were worried, Dom?” Cait asked. “How come?”

 

 

“Well,” Dom said, wondering if he'd inadvertently said too much, “I care about your mom, just like I care about you, Cait. And if your mom was really sick, it wouldn't have been easy on you, y'know.”

 

 

“Is that all, Dom?” Caitlin asked.

 

 

“Well, no,” Dom said hesitantly. “I mean, well, you know what I mean, I hope.”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” Caitlin said with a twinkle in her eyes, “I think we know exactly what you mean.”

 

 

“Listen, you two,” Dom said, “We've got nothin' on the schedule for today, and you guys could probably use the down time, so go ahead and take off. I'll take care of everything else, okay?”

 

 

“You sure, Dom?” Hawke asked.

 

 

“Yeah, String,” Dom replied. “I'm sure. Go on, get outta here.”

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” String said. “Oh, by the way,” Hawke said, “I almost forgot something else Maggie wanted me to tell you. She said to tell you that she thought you did a great job raising me and Saint John.”

 

 

Dom smiled, even as he remembered Hawke's parents. Caitlin gave Dom a quick hug and said, “I have to agree with Mom. You did terrific with both String and Sinj.”

 

 

“Oh, get out of here, you two!!” Dom said, wiping tears out of his eyes.

 

 

“See you later, Dom,” Hawke said, smiling as he slipped an arm around Caitlin's waist. He and Caitlin walked over to one of the helicopters and quickly lifted off, heading for home.

 

 

By the time they had reached the cabin, Hawke had a bad feeling about Caitlin. “Cait, are you okay?” Hawke asked. “You didn't say a word all the way back here, and that's not like you.”

 

 

“I'm sorry, String,” Caitlin said sadly. “I—I just keep thinkin' about how Mom got so sick—and I feel like it was all my fault.”

 

 

“No, Cait,” Hawke replied anxiously. “If this was anybody's fault, it was mine. I should've done something to protect you and the babies, along with Dom, Erin, and Saint John. Your mom was right—those parts could've waited, and it was irresponsible and stupid of me to just leave all of you at the hangar where Weston's boys could grab you. If I'd waited and been there when Weston's goons attacked, then maybe you all wouldn't have been kidnapped—and then Maggie wouldn't have gotten so sick, because you two wouldn't have argued today. I—I'm sorry, Cait.”

 

 

“Sorry?” Caitlin demanded. “What the heck do you have to be sorry about, Stringfellow Hawke? Oh, wait, lemme guess. You're 'sorry' that you didn't protect me, Erin, Sinj, and Dom, right? Because of some cockamamie curse that you think you have on you, right?  String, for God's sake, how many times have we been _through_ this?” Hawke hesitated to answer, because he could sense the anger growing in Caitlin's voice, and he didn't want to say anything that would further upset her.

 

 

“I know, Cait, but—” Caitlin angrily cut Hawke off again.

 

 

“Dammit, Hawke!” Caitlin erupted, more angrily than Hawke could ever encounter hearing his wife's voice. “If I've told you once, I've told you a million times—'but' me no 'buts,' or I'm gonna _kick yours!_ I don't want to hear another word about this 'curse' you think you have on you, either! If everything I've been through since I've known you, and _survived,_ doesn't prove to you that you're not really cursed, then dammit, I don't know what will! And,” she said, tears forming in her hazel eyes, “it makes me wonder if you really love me the way you're always saying you do.”

 

 

“Cait, how can you say that?” Hawke demanded, feeling his own anger rise. “You know I love you—more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Why would you say something like that?”

 

 

“I—I don't know.” Caitlin replied. “I just know that if you really loved me the way you say you do, you wouldn't be doubting my ability to take care of myself. And,” she said hesitantly, “there's one other thing I know.”

 

 

“What's that?” Hawke asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

 

“I know that I—I'm going to be sleeping in the guest room tonight, Hawke,” Caitlin said.

 

 

“ _What?_ ” Hawke demanded angrily.

 

 

“You heard me, Hawke,” Caitlin said, and Hawke winced at Caitlin's use of his last name. “I—I just can't deal with this tonight.” She rudely brushed past her husband and headed upstairs to gather a few things she'd be taking to the guest room.

 

 

 _Way to go, String!_ Hawke said to himself angrily as he watched his wife's form retreat up the stairs. _How the hell am I gonna fix this mess?_

 

 

Dinner that night was about as strained between Hawke and Caitlin as any time he could remember. She barely said a word to him as they ate, and even though Hawke had been the one to make dinner, Caitlin left the dishes for him. “I'm going to bed, Hawke,” Caitlin said coldly. “Good night.”

 

 

“Cait,” Hawke said, but Caitlin had already headed upstairs to bed.

 

 

Hawke did the dishes in silence, wincing when he heard the guest room door slam shut a few minutes after Caitlin had gone upstairs, then sat in the living room for hours afterward. _What the hell am I gonna do?_ Hawke said to himself, allowing his emotions to overtake him and the tears to flow down his face. Just then, String's faithful hound dog Tet came up and plaintively whined as he laid his head on String's lap.

 

 

“I don't know,” Hawke said as he gave Tet a scratch behind the ears. “I just don't know.”

 

 

Finally, Hawke decided to go upstairs and try to go to bed. He paused in front of the guest room door, but saw that it was closed to him. “I'm sorry, Cait,” he whispered to the door, even though he figured she wouldn't hear him. He laid one hand against the bedroom door and sadly whispered, “I—I love you,” before he headed to the main bedroom.

 

 

“ _I'm sorry, Cait,”_ Hawke's voice came weakly through the bedroom door. _What have I done?_ Caitlin asked herself. She recognized Hawke's tone of voice— _he's hurt,_ Caitlin said to herself sadly as the full weight of what happened earlier came crashing down on her, especially when she heard Hawke whisper _“I—I love you.”_ _And he's upset with me. I—I've got to do something to make this right. But what?_ She lay awake in the guest room bed for several hours wrestling with her decision. Finally, Caitlin wiped the tears out of her eyes and said to herself, _Dang it all anyway! String was only upset because he loves me, and because he hates seein' anything happen to me—and I've gotta admit, I hate seein' anything happen to String, either. And dang it, even as mad as I was—I still love him. And I'll always love him. I guess there's only one thing to do—'cause I know I'll never get to sleep in here, away from String._ She rose from the guest room bed and changed out of her nightgown into a more revealing negligee, then slipped on her robe and left the guest room to head back to her own bed. _Our bed,_ she corrected herself. _Besides,_ she said to herself as she stopped just outside their bedroom door, _this thing with Weston wasn't String's fault any more than it was mine. He didn't know Weston's boys were comin' after us. And if he had been there, he might have gotten grabbed with the rest of us. And then who would have rescued us? Weston probably woulda killed String if he'd been there with us. God, I am so stupid!_ She said to herself angrily. _I owe him the biggest apology ever,_ she said to herself as she sadly stared into the bedroom, her eyes focusing on her husband in the dim light coming through the bedroom window.

 

 

Hawke lay awake in their bed—the bed he and Caitlin had shared so many romantic nights in, and had created the babies Caitlin was carrying in. _How can I make this right?_ Hawke asked himself angrily. _How do I make Cait understand that I worry about her, and the babies, because I love her? And anyway, this wasn't my fault, dammit! This was Weston's fault, pure and simple. And,_ he said to himself sadly, _I do owe her an apology for what happened._ Just then, he glanced up and saw a figure silhouetted in the door.

 

 

“Cait?” Hawke asked.

 

 

“Yeah, String,” the voice came from the door. “I—I can't sleep.”

 

 

“I can't sleep either,” Hawke admitted as he sat up. “I—I'm sorry, Cait.”

 

 

“I—I heard you apologize when you came up,” Caitlin said, surprising Hawke. “Listen, String. I'm sorry, too. This whole thing wasn't your fault any more than it was mine. If it was anybody's fault, it was—”

 

 

“Weston's,” Hawke replied, switching on a light. “You're right, Cait. This whole thing was Weston's fault—not yours, and not mine.” He tentatively smiled at Caitlin, and was relieved to see her return his smile with a weak one of her own.

 

 

“Come sit beside me, please,” he said, patting her side of the bed. Caitlin hesitated, then slipped into the bedroom, walking hesitantly over to her side of the bed and sitting down. “Y'know, String,” Caitlin said, “I was thinkin' about what you said earlier—about how if you'd been there, maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened. I was thinking that if you _had_ been there, then you would've been grabbed with the rest of us, and Weston probably would've killed you straight off. And then where would I be, stuck raising our daughters alone?” _Assuming he didn't kill us all anyway,_ Caitlin said to herself, remembering Weston's expressions, which reminded her of a complete madman.

 

 

“Y—You're right, Cait,” String replied, having thought about that same possibility. _Or even worse, that she'd be raising them with—with Weston, assuming he didn't kill her along with everybody else,_ he said to himself. “I guess I didn't think about that when I said what I did.” Caitlin nodded, forcing a weak smile at her husband.

 

 

“String, are we gonna be okay?” Caitlin asked, and Hawke heard the anxiety and concern in her voice.

 

 

“I—I guess that depends, Cait,” String replied anxiously. “I mean, I'll always feel like I should be protecting you, especially with the babies coming. But,” he said, smiling at her expression, “I also know from experience how capable of defending yourself you really are. Sometimes—sometimes, I just forget that, you know? I—I take how well you can defend yourself for granted sometimes, and that's when things like this happen. I guess I just think about Mom and Dad—Dad was always telling Saint John and me that it's the husband's responsibility to protect his family, you know?”

 

 

“Yeah, String,” Caitlin replied, shyly moving closer to him. “I do know. I mean, Daddy was the same way with Mom—and Mom gave him grief about it almost until the day he died, just like I did with you. And I almost forgot something—do you remember what Dom told us on our wedding day?” String hesitated, then smiled and nodded at Caitlin. _'Never go to bed angry. Resolve your problems before they start...,'_ Dom had said. _And here we were, going to bed angry with each other,_ _with this problem unresolved,_ Hawke realized _._ “Yeah, Cait,” Hawke replied. “I do remember.”

 

 

“Well,” Caitlin said, smiling as she moved closer to String, “to keep us both from goin' back to bed angry, as Weston might say, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse.” _At least, I hope_ _like heck_ _you can't,_ Caitlin said to herself anxiously.

 

 

“Okay,” String said hesitantly, unsure what his wife meant. _And I'm not too thrilled about her using Weston's name like that, but I guess I can understand it._ Hawke resolved to listen to whatever Caitlin was going to tell him.

 

 

“If you can promise me that you'll quit blaming yourself every time something bad happens to me, or Saint John, or anybody else, then I promise you that I'll be a little more understanding the next time you get so overprotective. Deal?”

 

 

“Deal,” Hawke said, holding out his hand for Caitlin to shake. Caitlin shook her head and leaned into String, capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss, one that left little to the imagination. When she finally separated them, Caitlin said, “That's how I like to seal a deal, String. Especially when it's a deal with you.”

 

 

“Well,” String said, hesitantly sliding his arms around Caitlin and pulling her closer to him, “I have to admit that I like the way you think.”

 

 

“I thought you would,” Caitlin said. She added, “and I knew if you didn't agree with me at first, then you wouldn't be able to resist— _this.”_ She smiled as she disengaged herself from Hawke's arms and slipped off her robe to reveal the negligee she was wearing underneath.

 

 

“H mm. I have to say you know me too well, Caitlin,” Hawke said, grinning appreciatively at his wife. “Just one thing,” String said. “Remember—a Hawke doesn't go back on a deal!” Caitlin smiled as she remembered Bobby Phelps saying ' _A Phelps never goes back on a deal!'_ after he'd given String that sketch of him, that day at the hospital. Then, String anxiously added, “So—I guess this means you won't be going back to the guest room?” He nervously fingered the strap on one side of Caitlin's negligee, and was relieved when she smiled seductively at him.

 

 

“I'm sure glad to hear that,” Caitlin said with a seductive smile as she took her husband into her arms again. Shyly, she whispered, “And, String, now that we're okay, I'm not going anywhere tonight. I just have one more thing to ask you. Please make love to me.”

 

 

Smiling, String slipped the straps of Caitlin's negligee down off her arms, then lifted her negligee over her head and said, “Caitlin, don't ever— _ever_ doubt that you have the right to ask me to make love to you.” She smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes as String leaned into her and rotated her onto her back.

 

 

“I love you so much, Caitlin,” Hawke said. “Never, ever forget that.”

 

 

“Don't just tell me, String. _Show_ me,” Caitlin whispered as Hawke moved inside her.

 

 

When it was over, String cradled Caitlin lovingly against his chest as he ran his fingers gently through her long red tresses. Finally, he heard Caitlin's voice. “String, that was _wonderful._ ” _And String left no doubts in my mind how he feels about me. I just hope he figured out how much I love him._

 

 

“Thank you, Cait,” String replied as he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. “You were wonderful, too. And I promise you, I will _never_ doubt my feelings for you ever again.”

 

 

“Me neither,” Caitlin said happily. “I was so scared when I came up here earlier, String. I—I was really thinkin' you might leave, or even throw me out, after what I did.”

 

 

“Why on Earth would I do that, Cait?” Hawke asked, surprised. “I mean, with as many dumb things as I've said and done since we met, I'm surprised _you_ didn't leave a long time ago. Heck, I'm surprised we even got married.”

 

 

“Never, String,” Caitlin said as she looked deep into his eyes, hoping he could see the love she held for him in hers. “I admit I got frustrated and thought about leavin' when it looked like you'd never admit your feelings about me. But now that we're together the way I always wanted us to be, I promise you, String—I'll never leave you. I said on our wedding day that I would _always_ be here for you— _no matter what._ Remember?”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” Hawke replied. “I do remember. And I promised you the same—that I'd always be here for you, _no matter what._ ” He heard, and felt Caitlin sigh with relief as she snuggled closer into Hawke's arms. _Thank goodness,_ Caitlin said to herself as she listened to String's heartbeat. _I wouldn't have been able to raise my—_ _oops—_ _ **our**_ _kids_ _without String,_ she said to herself.

 

 

“Cait, I can't guarantee that we won't ever have problems again, you know that, right?” Hawke asked her anxiously.

 

 

“I know, String,” Caitlin said. “And it's something both of us need to work on, like I said when I made you that deal. But as long as we're communicating and working with each other, I think we'll be just fine.”

 

 

“I agree, Cait,” String replied as he lifted her face so she could look into his eyes again.

 

 

“What now, String?” Caitlin asked.

 

 

“Who knows, baby,” Hawke answered her truthfully. “Nobody knows what's going to happen in the future. But, I do know one thing. Whatever happens, you and I'll face it, _together,_ ” Hawke said confidently.

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin murmured happily as she laid her head against Hawke's chest. “together. I love the sound of that, String. And I love you, Stringfellow Hawke. Always and forever, I love you.”

 

 

“I love you, too, Caitlin Hawke,” String replied drowsily as he tightened his arms around Caitlin. “Always and forever.” He closed his eyes and felt himself quickly falling asleep, pondering the future. 

 

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

 

A mysterious man stared angrily at the newspaper photograph of Caitlin O'Shannessy. He calmly pulled a pistol out of his pocket. _“Good-bye, bitch!”_ he shouted before firing a shot, which pierced the photograph right between the eyes. Calmly, he put his pistol away and began making plans.

 

 

**TBC...**


End file.
